


Baby I Love You

by 70mtt



Series: Playing with Matches [8]
Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humour, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Musicians, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70mtt/pseuds/70mtt
Summary: Mike and Peter are asked to help out some friends, and saying yes to the life-changing request could alter their relationship for better or worse...
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Peter Tork
Series: Playing with Matches [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489175
Comments: 45
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Mike woke early, remembering where he was. They’d stayed in a hotel last night as his mom had visitors from her family stopping over. They’d spent one night at his old family home, but in separate rooms as he didn’t want to push things too far with his mom. She’d taken the news of him and Pete as a couple better than he imagined she would. She seemed to like Pete and had loved the present of her favorite boxed chocolates that he’d gave her.

They’d had a good time there so far. The band at the club last night had let Mike get up and play guitar with them as the drummer was an old high school friend of his, and the hotel he’d booked them into was managed by Mike’s mom’s friend, so she’d got them a good room for a discounted price for two nights, which included breakfast.

He watched Pete as he slept, his chest rising with each breath. He was glad he’d brought Pete to Texas, and he was happy that Pete had bonded with his mom pretty easily, but Pete could win almost anyone over with his childlike ways. He’d helped her in the kitchen. She taken Mike to one side and told him she approved and liked Pete. She explained how she’d hoped for a reconciliation with Amy but understood and accepted that they wouldn’t progress to more than friends.

Pete had a knack of charming anyone with that dimpled smile that Mike loved so much. Micky or Davy had once said ‘how can anyone not like Pete—he’s like an adorable puppy’. He’d met some of Mike’s old friends and mixed well with them. His friends had even seemed to come around to the fact that Mike was in a relationship with a guy.

“Morning, Michael, did you sleep well? This bed’s quite comfy. It’s a nice hotel.” Pete smiled at Mike as he sat up at the side of him. “Have you any plans for us for today?”

“I’m not sure yet. We should go get some breakfast first and yes, I did sleep well, when somebody eventually let me get some sleep…a certain someone was in a playful mood last night, don’t you think?” Mike replied.

“Who? Me? Never! Stop looking at me like that, Michael. I’ve no idea what you’re talking about. Remember people think I’m sweet, naïve and innocent.” Pete laughed.

“They don’t know you as well as I do, do they, though?” Mike bent down and kissed him.

“Well let’s go get some food, see how it compares to that huge breakfast your mom made. Does she think we don’t eat well enough back home?”

“She always says I’m too skinny, babe, but she’s a good cook and loves to look after people. You still up for the family meal this evening, meeting my aunt and my cousins? They are friendly, you know.”

“I guess so. Come on, let’s get dressed and go get some coffee down you. I think you need some.”

Not much later, they were downstairs in the dining room, helping themselves to items from the breakfast buffet. Mike plated up bacon, ham, egg, tomato, biscuits and gravy. Pete just had egg, tomatoes and toast. “You hungry there. Michael?” Pete laughed.

“Might as well make the most of what’s on offer here. Sorry there’s not a lot of choice for you. There’s not too many vegetarians in Texas.”

“It’s okay. I loved the pancakes with maple syrup your mom made for me yesterday. Did she teach you to cook? Because yours do taste like the ones she made,” Pete asked picking up his toast.

“She did. I just had an idea. I’m gonna call one of the guys we met last night. He’s an old friend who I used to spend time with as a teenager on his family’s farm. I’ll see if he’ll come and pick us up, and we can show you an old-style Texas farm. They have horses, sheep, cows and even chickens.”

“Sounds good. I did spend time growing up on a farm, but it’s a maple tree farm—no animals around at all other than the usual wildlife.”

Thirty minutes later, they were on their way to the farm in Mike’s friend Tom’s truck. The farm was about a twenty-minute drive away. Tom had met Pete last night at the club and had been cool with Mike and Pete being together.

They soon arrived at the farm and Tom took them into the kitchen to get them a soda. He decided that they could use his and his brother’s dirt bikes to drive around the property. He knew Mike would know his way around the area. They were soon on their way. Mike spotted Tom’s dad and brother Daniel with some horses in a field. They pulled up so Mike could chat with them.

“Do you wanna have a go at riding a horse, Pete?” Mike asked him whilst he was stroking one that Daniel was saddling up for a ride.

“Go on. I’ll have a go.” Mike and Dan helped him up onto the horse and Mike mounted a slightly larger horse. They started off having a slow walk round the fields, going to trot when Pete looked like he was getting a little more confident riding. They rode side by side, Mike pointing and talking about some things they passed.

“Do you want to go back yet? Pull the reins and he’ll slow down to a walk again. You’re doing pretty well for your first time on horseback, Pete. Just say woah if you want him to go any slower.” They rode back to where they’d started, and after that made their way back to the farm, racing on the bikes, Mike beating Pete by about one minute.

Inside the farmhouse Tom’s mom gave them some of her homemade lemonade, which they were grateful for as it was hot outside. She and Mike had a chat about how things were going for him in California and he told her about the band. Afterward Mike asked Tom for a ride back into town in his truck.

Back in town about half an hour later, they decided to have a look around the local stores. “Do you think we should get something as a gift for Micky and Davy? Something typically Texan?”

“We could do. How about some candy? You know what those two are like.”

“Look at those, Mike, Slo-poke caramel candy bars.” Pete laughed, putting six into a basket, and a bag of pecan praline for the other two back at the pad. “You gonna get some hot sauce to take back?” Mike put a few bottles into the basket and they went to the cashier’s desk to pay.

As they came out, Mike pointed out a western wear shop next door. “Let’s go in here—they have some really cool items in here. I want to get you something, a present to remind you of this visit. What do you like the look of? How about matching Stetsons?”

Pete looked around and stopped by some leather belts, but paid more attention to the buckles. “Look at these, Mike. These are good. I like this one. What is it, a lone star? They’ve got another, as well. We could get each other one! It’d be groovy to match! We have the rings we exchanged but they aren’t the same—this way it’s like they’re a pair, like us. It’s meant to be.”

“Okay, babe, I’ll buy yours, and I’d love one too. That’s a nice thought.” Mike called over an assistant to get the buckles and wrap and pack them up. “I’m gonna get a couple of bandanas too…I’m sure we’ll find a use for them,” he whispered to Pete.

Pete just smiled back and winked at him. “I’ve no idea what you mean, Michael, I’m naïve and innocent in those kind of things.”

Mike just stared back him. “Peter, well, I don’t want you to change the way you are. You’re perfect in every way.”

“Why, thank you, Michael. You are too, you know, but I feel better being with you, we really do work well together.” Pete looked at his watch. “What time do we have to be at your mom’s for dinner? We okay to get a light lunch? That diner over there looks good.”

“Well it’s only one o’clock—I think we’ve got plenty of time to find something else to do, but lunch…okay, why not.”

They found a table in the diner easily as it wasn’t too busy and a waitress approached them. “Hey, it’s Robbie Nesmith, isn’t it?” the chick asked Mike.

“Yeah it is but I go by my middle name, Mike, now. Sandra Wilson, isn’t it? I can’t believe you still work here! Nice to see you again,” Mike replied to her.

“Well, I’m Sandra Mitchell now. I married Alan last year—he’s a mechanic at the local garage down the block. I’ll let him know you’re in town. You guys both want coffees, before you order?”

“Yes, please. I’m only in town for a few days to see my mom. We fly back home tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah, you moved out to live in LA, didn’t you? How’s life out there for you?” she asked, putting two cups on the table and filling them with coffee.

“Good, thanks. I’m in a band and things are going well for me,” he replied.

“Well, give me a shout when you’ve decided what you want, and I’ll come and take your order. We still do those pies you used to love—apple, cherry, pecan and banana cream pie.”

“We’ll have banana cream pie. Pete, you’ll love it. With some vanilla ice cream too, thanks.”

“No problem. I’ll go get you a slice each.”

“It sounds nice. This seems a friendly place to come, but we are getting a few stares,” Pete said, looking around at the other people sitting eating.

“It’ll be because you’re a stranger and dressed a little different, and of course, there’s the long hair.”

“I did have a trim not too long ago. I guess they think I’m a dirty young hippie. I guess we ought to be careful in here,” Pete whispered as quietly as he could, just before Sandra came over with their desserts.

“There you go guys, enjoy.” She out them on the table and went to serve someone else.

“Are you gonna be okay with meeting up with some of my family later at dinner? They might not be the type of people you’re used to…they can be a little small-minded.”

Pete put his spoon down. “I’ve dealt with my dad. He’s stubborn, as you well know, and we haven’t let him bother us. The main thing is that your mom is happy and accepts us.”

“Yeah, sure. We need to go back to the hotel, drop these bags off, have a shower and get changed. I can still smell the horse on my clothes a little. Have you had a good day so far?” Mike asked Pete.

“Yeah. I wonder how the others are getting on back at the pad with Coco there with them.”

“I hope she’s keeping them in line. At least the place shouldn’t be a mess.”

“How about we stop and get some flowers for your mom as a ‘thank-you for the meal’ present. That’ll be a nice thought. Most women like flowers. I always get my mom some when I visit back home.”

Back in the hotel, they packed away the gifts for the others, showered—separately as the cubicle was too small for two people—then changed into semi-formal clothes. Pete took the flowers and they called at Reception as Mikes mom’s friend was lending them her car to drive to Mike’s family home.

When Mike got out of the car outside his mom’s house, he double checked his hair in the wing mirror and gave Pete a once-over. “I think we’ll do. I’m not sure how many of the family will be here. I know Uncle Ron and Aunt Janet, and their kids, Samuel and Charlotte, are. Charlie’s the one getting married next month.” He stopped and took a deep breath. “You ready for this, Pete?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Michael. Surely they can’t be too bad?”

Mike knocked on the front door. His mom answered and let them in and he handed her the flowers. “Oh, thank you, son. They’re beautiful! How thoughtful. I’ll just go put them in a vase. Please go through—the others are in the living room.”

She came back in with the flowers and put them on a small table. “Why can’t you bring me flowers like that?” Mike’s aunt said to the young man and woman who was sitting down.

“Oh, hello Robert.” A tall man approached him.

“Hi, Uncle Ron. I go by Mike now.”

“What’s wrong with Robert? It’s the name your mother chose and gave you. And who’s this then? I presumed you’d be bringing a young lady when your mother said you were fetching a guest. Have you heard that Amy Miller moved out to near you?”

“Yes, Uncle Ron, I have, and this is Peter. We live together and we’re in a group together.”

“Oh yes, your musical group. How’s that going for you? We haven’t heard of The Monkees, is it? on the radio or newspapers like those Beatles from England.”

“We’re doing okay locally. We have a good fanbase, regular gigs at a club on the Sunset Strip.”

“So have you got back together with Amy? Your mom was hoping you would, now you’re both living in the same area?” Aunt Janet asked Mike.

“No, we’re just friends. We’ve played music together, but I’m already in a relationship with Pete.”

Mike’s uncle looked shocked and spurted out his beer “Pardon me…you and him, you’re together? you’re with a man, Robert?” he more or less shouted, staring between Mike and his mom.

“Yes, I am, Uncle Ron, and mom knows all about us before you ask her,” Mike answered.

Mike’s mom and his aunt came in with the food for dinner, putting plates of ham, brisket, potatoes, corn, bread and other vegetables on the dining table. “Please come and sit down everyone. There’s plenty of food for everyone—just make sure you leave some room for dessert,” she said.

Everyone sat and was quiet. Uncle Ron said Grace before everyone helped themselves to the food.

“Are you only having vegetables, Peter?” Aunt Janet asked him. “Don’t you want some meat?”

“No thanks, ma’am. I’m a vegetarian, so this is fine for me,” he replied to her, before he started to eat.

“We don’t get many of your sort around here in Texas,” Ron said staring at Pete.

“Dad!” Charlotte said, not looking too happy.

“What have I said wrong? We don’t get many vegetarians here—barbecued, smoked and grilled meat are part of our daily diet here.” He put his fork into the brisket. “Did you think I was going to call him a long-haired queer? Well, we don’t get any of them around these parts either.”

“I’m sorry about this, Bette,” Aunt Janet stated.

  
“Dad, you need to understand things are different these days. There’s a big world outside Texas and this small town. I can’t wait until I’m married and moved to Arizona.”

“Charlotte, can you please be quiet. Bette, are sure you’re happy with this? I said all along you shouldn’t let Robert move to California—he’ll be smoking drugs next! You should encourage him to be a normal man and find a nice girl, settle down and have a family, give up the stupid music idea, get a proper job.”

“Ron, it’s his life. If he’s happy, then so am I. Please can we talk about someone else, like Charlie’s wedding next month?”

“You’re really happy? You’ve only got Robert, and if he stays with this guy, you’ll never get the grandchildren that you always wanted. You can’t tell me that doesn’t bother you?”

“A little I suppose, but I’ll get used to it.” She wiped her mouth with a napkin.

“Now, Uncle Ron, can I have a say in this? After all, it’s my life y’all are discussing here—what about what I want? I might not even want children myself, and I like everything just the way it is! I’m happy and I’m not gonna be changing a darn thing, you hear.” Mike took Pete’s hand and held it up to show everyone.

“Look, we’re good together and we love each other, and there’s nothing you can do about it”

Peter was shocked at Mike's words. Why was he saying that? Maybe he was just trying to silence his uncle. Peter hoped so, because having children was something he planned on. If Mike had changed his mind, didn't want them…well, that could be a sticking point for them. His heart sank.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete woke before Mike and started on his packing. They needed to be at the airport in a few hours to check in for their flight. They hadn’t got in too late last night after spending the evening with Mike’s mom and family. He liked Mrs. Nesmith, but Mike’s Uncle Ron was something else. He’d done his best to try to show Mike’s mom how wrong he thought the guys’ relationship was, and Peter could she she was thinking about what Ron had said.

Charlie, Mike’s cousin, had told them both just to ignore what Ron was saying, and not to worry as they’d hardly be seeing him again unless they came to her wedding, which Mike had already said they wouldn’t be attending.

When he’d finished, he sat in the chair beside the bed and pulled his book from his bag to start reading, but he couldn’t concentrate with the other thoughts going through his mind, and more so about what Mike had said to his uncle.

Mike woke up and glanced over at Pete who was at the window, looking out into the street below. “Morning, Pete,” he said as he sat up.

“Morning.” Pete sat beside him on the bed. “You sleep well.”

“Yes, thanks. Sorry we didn’t… I was tired and a bit worked up. Uncle Ron gets to me like that. Sorry you had to see it, but at least we don’t need to see him again.”

“How was your mom when you talked to her afterward? Did what he said bother her?”

“She seemed okay about everything…the grandchildren mention hurt a little, I think, but Sam and Charlie will be around with their families for her to fuss over.”

“Michael, did you mean what you said to him though?”

“What, about children, Pete? I’m not sure what to say—how could we have children? You’ve got your niece and nephew nearby at least. If there was a way, it would be cool, I guess.”

“Okay…”

“Pete, we can talk about this when we get back home. We need to get some breakfast. I’ll get dressed and when we’ve had that, we need to pack.”

“I’ve been awake a while and already done mine.”

Mike dressed and they went and ate. Mike packed and his mom came to take them to the airport. It was only about a twenty-minute journey. They all said their goodbyes.

Mrs. Nesmith hugged them both. “Look after each other and keep in touch regularly with me, son.”

She whispered in his ear, “I like Peter and I’m happy for both of you, son. I love you.” She walked over to Pete “Have a safe flight, and look after Mike for me, please.”

“Of course I will, Mrs. Nesmith. It was nice to meet you.” Pete gave her a big hug.

They were soon checked in, and sat in Departures waiting for their flight to be called for boarding. “Have you enjoyed Texas, Pete?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, it’s different to what I’m used to, but it was nice to meet your mom. She’s a nice lady.”

“She told me that she approves of you, and wants us to be happy together, but how can she not like you? You’re the easiest-going person I’ve ever met. One of the reasons why I love you,” Mike said.

“You heard her tell me to look after you—that was nice of her. We’ll take care of each other.”

The flight home wasn’t the best. They hit a little turbulence that freaked Pete out a bit, but Mike took his hand and calmed him down until they’d passed through it. Luckily it wasn’t too long and the plane landed on time. After they got their luggage and went out of the terminal, they soon found Micky waiting for them in the Monkeemobile.

“Hi, Mike, Pete—you both have a good time?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Mike replied before he nervously continued, “How’s everything been back home? We haven’t missed much, have we? And how’ve you two been with Coco?”

“There’s nothing for you to be worrying about, Mike. Everything’s well cool, nothing much to report. Coco seems happy with us and hasn’t bossed us around too much.” Micky laughed. 

“Well I think I’ll wait to see what she says…she hasn’t left Davy alone, has she?” Mike asked him as they were pulling up at the pad not much later.

“No, she’s still there. Said she’d go after you got back,” Micky answered him. “Davy’s there too.”

Mike and Pete put their bags in their room. Pete stayed in to unpack his, but Mike came out to have a word with Coco. “You haven’t had any trouble from either of these, have you?” he asked, looking from Micky and Davy.

“No, things have been fine. The three of us even played a set at the club on Saturday night. It was their idea, so not to let Ronnie down and still earn some money,” she replied. “Did you two have a good time in Texas?”

“Yes, thanks we did. That’s good to hear about the gig—nice of you to think of that guys.”

“Davy and I played last night too. It went quite well, but people loved hearing Coco sing! You ought to do it more often you know, sis.”

“Thanks, Micky, but college is fine for me now. I’m gonna go home—no doubt see you guys around. By the way, Ronnie says can you call her when you can.”

“Okay. Thanks again for everything. Yeah, I’ll give her a ring later.” He stared at the younger two. “Did everything go all right last night?” he asked, looking worried.

“We had no complaints from the crowd. I even got a few phone numbers and got a couple of possible dates lined up too,” Davy said.

“Okay, then good. I’m gonna go and unpack and see what Pete’s up to.” Mike left the others alone and went off to his bedroom, finding Pete sitting on the bed, putting some things into his bedside table.

“I’ve left these things out for the others, the chocolate and gifts.” Pete pointed to them.

“Coco says things have been good while we’ve been away—the guys even played the gigs at The Dive, which was good of them.” Mike put away the last of his things in the drawers and closet.

“You ought to trust them more often, don’t you think, Mike? They aren’t kids, you know?”

“I can’t help reacting the way I do. They get into enough trouble when we’re around—remember the fight at the club recently, Davy and those two girls? We don’t need anything like that happening here in the pad, and Babbit finding out and threatening to kick us out.”

“Well at least we’re plenty in advance with the rent with Gran paying so much to him when Annie was staying here. We should be okay, money-wise though, shouldn’t we?”

“Yeah the Dive pays pretty well, and you put some of your piano gig money to help us. I’m saving it up for when we need it. It’s hidden away where no one can find it, locked up, in fact,” Mike replied.

They were interrupted by Micky knocking at their door. “Come on in,” Mike shouted.

“Guys, my mom just called, inviting us all round for the afternoon. Me and Davy are up for it—do you two wanna come too? We’ll get an early dinner. She says she’ll cook for us?”

Mike looked over at Pete, and he nodded to Micky. “I guess that’s a yes from us then. We’ll get changed and we’ll be out in a few.”

Less than an hour later, Mike pulled the Monkeemobile up outside Mrs. Dolenz’s house. Gina and Debbie were outside playing at the side of the house on some swings but when they saw the guys get out of the car, they came running straight over and dived on Micky.

Mrs. Dolenz came outside. “Girls. leave your brother alone. Go back and play. Hello, boys, please come on inside. Would any of you like a drink? Micky, come and help me in the kitchen.”

She gave Micky a tray with cups, milk, cream and sugar on for him to take through to the others in the living room and followed him with a coffee and teapot. “We have some soda if any of you would prefer a cold drink.” Mike poured him and Micky a coffee each, and Pete and Davy had tea. Mrs. Dolenz went back to the kitchen and came back with a plate full of cookies. “Help yourself to these.”

“Thanks, mom.” Micky grabbed a few of the chocolate cookies, as did Davy.

“So how have things been going for you all? I hear the club gigs are going well for you. Oh and I heard you and a woman on the radio last week, Mike. What was that all about?”

“I was just helping out an old friend from back home in Texas. I played with her a few times. She’s going to be going off on tour soon. I could have joined her but turned it down. If I tour with anyone, I want it to be with these guys.”

“That’s nice, Mike. I spoke to Coco on the phone on Friday. I called to speak to Micky, but she answered, and said she was babysitting Micky and Davy while you took Pete to Texas to meet your mom. You should persuade my Micky…I want to meet this new girlfriend of his.”

“I didn’t want to leave them alone, and we only went away for a few days,” Mike answered.

“Mom, I’d bring her to visit you, but you’d just get out all the photo albums and embarrass me! If you promise to keep them in the cupboard, I will fetch her to meet you.”

“That’s a shame but okay, son. I heard you met her parents, and they own a restaurant downtown…why don’t we all get together and have a joint family meal? That would be nice! You could bring the other three along! Is Gemma okay with you being a musician?”

“Yes, mom, she is. She comes to all our gigs, and the guys like her too.”

“Mrs. Dolenz, Gemma is a really nice young woman. I’m sure you’ll like her. She really seems to care for Micky too. They make a good couple.”

“He fell for a more shy, quiet chick instead. She’s different to all his past birds,” Davy stated.

“She sounds nice! So for you, I’ll do what you want and I promise I won’t embarrass you. How about we have a meal on Friday and you invite her to come with you?”

“Okay, mom, I’ll do that. I’ll call her tomorrow,” Micky replied, grabbing a few more cookies.

“Micky, don’t eat too much and spoil your appetite before we have dinner. It won’t be too long before it’ll be ready,” his mom scolded him.

“Mom, I’ll still be able to eat dinner as well. I love your cooking. Just watch me eat it all up.” 

“He eats so much, Mrs. Dolenz, but we’re not sure where he puts it all, because he’s so skinny. He never puts any weight on at all.” Davy looked from Micky to his mom.

“You can come and help me in the kitchen then, Micky. Actually, no, you can go and set the table ready for us to eat. Just for seven—your stepdad’s working late this evening.”

Micky, along with Davy who he persuaded to help him, soon had the table ready as his mom started bringing plates and dishes of food on the table. “Come sit down, boys, Debbie, Gina—help yourself to whatever you want. Micky, go and get a pitcher of water for us.”

Micky went off to the kitchen and came back with the water and also some juice for his two younger sisters, who were sitting either side of his mom. “Here you are. Have we got enough glasses?” he asked, as he looked around the table.

“Pete, there’s some cauliflower cheese I made for you with you not having meat.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Dolenz, it looks nice.” He found it and helped himself, along with vegetables.

“Mommy, can I have some cauliflower cheese? I don’t want to eat animals anymore.” Gina, Micky’s little sister, asked her mom.

“Okay, darling, if that’s what you want to do, go ahead. There’s plenty of other things to eat.” Mrs. Dolenz started plating various items up for Gina and passing her the food.

After they’d eaten the first course, Mrs. Dolenz brought out chocolate cake and cut everyone a slice and passed them around. “Theres also some whipped and ice cream if anyone wants some.”

As the others were finishing off eating, Mike asked Mrs, Dolenz if he could use her phone to make a quick call—he remembered Ronnie wanted him to call her. Ronnie asked if he and Pete had time to come see her and Vicky tonight.

Mrs. Dolenz waved them off with a box full of her homemade cookies, cakes and some soup they could heat up later. Micky loved how she always cooked or baked too much, but Mike was convinced she always did it deliberately, to make sure they ate properly. 

On the drive back along the Strip to the club, they dropped Davy off to wait for his latest date, a chick from the club last night. Micky went to the Dive with them as he had no plans for the rest of the night and he stayed downstairs in the bar.

Mike and Pete went upstairs after seeing Ronnie. She told them she’d be up as soon as she could. Vicky was in the kitchen pouring some coffee. “Would either of you like a cup?”

Mike nodded and Pete declined so she got him a beaker of soda and they went to sit in their living room. “Ronnie shouldn’t be too long, I imagine.” She started to tidy up a little around them. “Did you hear about the gigs the others did over the weekend while you were away? Micky’s sister Coco is such a good singer.”

“They mentioned they played both nights…did everything go okay?” Mike asked, looking a little concerned about how she might answer, but Ronnie walked in and heard what he’d said.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting. Saturday went well, especially with Coco. I’ve offered her a few solo gigs if she’s interested, but last night we had another fight between a group of girls. This time it wasn’t all over Davy, but both of them. Micky sat up front with his snare so was a bit closer to the crowd and a couple of girls decided to try and get on stage with them.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Mike looked nervous, hoping this wouldn’t affect any future work.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. I know it was a one-off. Poor Micky looked so scared! They had to run offstage quickly and hide. It was quite funny. The girls gave up after they noticed the guys had gone—they were like a couple of alley cats screaming and pulling each other’s hair.” Ronnie laughed.

“Well we can play on Wednesday and hopefully things will get back to normal, get Micky back behind his kit where he belongs, and Davy under control.” Mike took a sip of his coffee. “What did you want us to come see you about? You did mention something before we went away.”

Vicky spoke up first. “It’s something we’ve been thinking about for a good while now. We had a few disagreements along the way, didn’t we?” She smiled as she took Ronnie’s hand.

“Okay?” Pete asked looking between the two of them.

“Well we kind of need some help… We’ve made a really big decision. It’s something we’ve both thought long and hard about—Vicky and I want to start a family,” Ronnie said, smiling at Vicky.

“So how do we come into this? Why do you need to tell and talk to us about it?” Mike asked, looking puzzled.

“We need some help from friends we can trust, someone who’s dependable, decent, sensible and has good values, and we wondered if you could be that someone for us. We couldn’t decide who was going to be the mom, so we’ve decided to both try and hopefully we both get pregnant,” Vicky said to them looking a little nervous.

Mike looked at the girls then at Pete, who was looking a little worried and flushed.

“What do you want us do to for you?” Pete asked, taking Mike’s hand. “Because I couldn’t…well…”

“Oh no, Pete, we wouldn’t expect anything physical like that from you,” Vicky answered him, watching his breathing calming down.

“So exactly what do you expect, from either of us then?” Mike queried for both of them. “How are you wanting us to help in some way?”

Ronnie spoke up, glancing over at Vicky first, “Well we need someone to be a father to the baby or babies, as we can’t do it on our own, and as Vicky mentioned, we couldn’t think of anyone else better to ask.”

“We want to know if you’d be willing to be sperm donors for the both of us?” Vicky quickly asked.

Mike and Pete just sat there with open mouths and a look of sheer bewilderment on both their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive back to the pad was in silence. Mike and Pete being silent with each other was confusing Micky. He was hoping they hadn’t had a row, but he knew everything had been fine before they went upstairs to see what the girls wanted.

Mike just kept his eyes on the road, trying to avoid looking over at Pete. _I just know he’ll say yes to helping them. We both need to think about this and talk things over. It’s a huge commitment—nothing to be rushed into. This involves the future of quite a few people and it could all turn into a lot of trouble._

Pete, beside Mike, glanced over at him occasionally, watching how his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. _He’s panicking about what Vickie and Ronnie asked. I wish we could have said yes to them straight away, but I guess we need to talk things through first. But it’s a good solution for all four of us! It could be so perfect—Mike would be such a great dad._

Micky suddenly broke the awkward silence. “I forgot to mention that Amy came around on Sunday. She’s heading off on her tour on Thursday, I think she said, and she brought your letterman jacket back. She said you should pass it on to Pete.”

“You’ve no regrets at all, that you said no to them?” Pete decided to ask Mike.

“No, of course not. I have more important commitments and things going on in my live here with you and the guys, Pete. I never thought of going.”

“Okay,” Pete answered and the silenced started again until they reached the pad and went indoors.

“Either of you two wanna stay up late with me and watch a movie? There’s a horror double bill on, and there’s some beer left Mike.” Micky took two bottles out of the ice box.

“It’s okay—I’m gonna head off to bed. It’s been a long day, and I didn’t sleep too well last night.” Pete glanced at Mike. “You don’t have to come to bed yet—stay and watch the tv with Micky, I don’t mind at all.”

“I think I might, babe…gonna have a drink too. Like you say, been a long day. I might only watch one movie then join you, Pete. Good night.” He gave Pete a kiss.

“Night, Michael. Night, Micky.” Pete left the others alone and went off to their bedroom.

Micky also had a bag of pretzels and some chips in a bowl on the coffee table for them. Mike joined him on the couch, taking a handful of chips and picking up his beer.

“I thought everything was okay between you two? You said you had a good break and things went well with your mom and friends. Were there any problems?” Micky asked him.

“Apart from some comments from my uncle, that you can probably imagine… He’s a typical old-fashioned guy set in his ways, can’t understand anything or anyone who he classes as different. He couldn’t accept us, and I could tell what he said bothered Pete.”

“Just like his dad then.”

“Yes, pretty much, but with a southern attitude to go with it.”

“But you both seemed okay until after the club.” Micky leaned over Mike to get the chips.

“It’s just something the girls asked us to help them with. It’s, well, a very big favor they want from us, and I’m not sure how I feel about it. If we do what they want, its gonna effect a lot of people. I don’t know if I should tell you. It’s really something me and Pete need to talk about first.”

“No problem, Mike, but you know I’m here if you need to talk about anything.”

“Thanks, Mick. I think if they’d asked Pete without me, he’d have just said yes to them straight away without thinking about what’s involved—you know what Pete’s like, wanting to please everyone.”

“True, he always reacts first without thinking about things.” Micky finished off his beer and got up to get another. “Do you want another beer, Mike?”

“Yeah, thanks. Is Davy staying out tonight?”

“Probably, knowing him…he’s no doubt gone home with the chick he went out with tonight.”

After the first movie had finished, Mike decided to head off to bed. “I’ll see you in the morning, Mick. I need to go to bed. I’m tired. Good night.”

“Night, Mike.” Micky settled himself more on the couch, waiting for the next movie to start.

Mike went in and got undressed. He looked over at Pete who had already fallen asleep, but his bedside light was still on and he had an opened book by his side. _He was probably trying to stay awake to talk to me, but it can wait until later, I’m sure._ He moved the book and climbed into bed, getting under the covers and as close as he could to Pete, soon succumbing to sleep himself.

Mike dreamt about him and Pete with a room full of babies. All that screaming and crying was unnerving to him, but Pete was in his element. He took it all in his stride, moving along, soothing each child until they settled, but Mike felt whenever he went near one of them, they seemed to cry even more, as though they could sense his panic and his vulnerability. He felt so out of his depth that he too wanted to scream and run the hell out of that room.

Pete was coping so well but he was used to this. He’d grown up with younger siblings; he was brilliant whenever they looked after the twins, and children seemed to sense his calm, sweet, childlike nature and bond instantly with him. But Mike felt the babies were overwhelming enough in his dream. He’d looked after the twins, but Pete was nearly always by his side.

Suddenly one of the babies he seemed to be holding started to scream even louder, getting more red-faced by the minute, and Mike woke up with a jolt and covered in sweat. _I can’t do it. I’ll be useless., Pete makes it look so easy—he’s a natural with any children, whereas I’m a disaster waiting to happen._

He checked the time on the clock on his bedside table: eight thirty. Not too early, so he decided to get up and have a shower. He started the coffee first before he went into the bathroom.

Pete was still asleep when he went back to the bedroom to get dressed, and Mike didn’t disturb him, just went off to the kitchen, poured himself a black coffee, and went out to sit on the sundeck. Looked like it was gonna be another sunny day—families were already gathering in groups on the beach, their young children running into the ocean, playing with frisbees and other beach games… Was that what he saw for his future? Mike wasn’t sure.

He’d been out there for about an hour, apart from going back to the kitchen to top up his coffee, when Pete came and sat in a chair beside him. “Morning, Michael, been up long?”

“About an hour and a half. I didn’t wake you, as you looked so peaceful. Yeah, been out here for a while, watching the world go by, just thinking.”

“You could have woken me, you know. I wouldn’t have minded at all. You look a little stressed…are you okay?” Pete stood behind him and massaged his shoulders for him. “Here, will this help you calm down. Do you want some breakfast? I can sort something out for a change—you deserve a break.”

“I didn’t sleep too well. Too much on my mind, well, with what Ronnie and Vicky asked us to help them with last night… What do you think about it?”

“I think it’s a good idea. I love children and babies, and have always wanted to become a father…don’t you, Mike?”

“It’s a lot of responsibility, taking care for someone else—it’s a big commitment, having someone that relies on you. It’s just there’s a lot to think about before we can give them an answer.” 

“You’d be a great dad, though! You’re the most responsible person I know. You’re brilliant with the twins and they like you. We’ve talked about having a family—this is a chance for us to achieve that. I admit I want to say yes to them.”

“Pete, you’re from a big family. You’re so good with the twins, much better than me. I grew up with just me and my mom. I kinda looked after her when she needed me too, but that’s different.”

“You look after us lot. You’ve done that for the past few years—you’re a natural.”

“With the twins, and you’re always with me when we look after them. I dread to think what I’d be like without you.” He played with his fingers, tapping them on his knee. 

“My only concern is how we’ll do what they need from us… Do we need to go to a doctor or what? I’ll talk with either Ronnie or Vicky, I suppose.”

“So you’re gonna go through with it, even if I don’t, babe?” Mike asked, getting a quizzical look back.

“Why wouldn’t you want to help the girls out, Michael? I’d do anything for Vicky. She’s been a really good friend to me. I can’t let her down, even though it scares me a little, I suppose.”

“It scares me a lot, Pete. There’s a lot we need to discuss with them before I can even consider saying yes to this! It’s a big thing.”

“But, Michael, if they both got pregnant, it’d be like we had a child each. We’d both be dads! Wouldn’t that be amazing! You have a chance to give your mom a grandchild.” Pete was smiling over at him.

“You don’t understand. Anything could happen. What if the girls split up or move away? Where would that leave us? Imagine how devastated you’d be. Could you cope with that, babe? I really don’t think so. It’d break your heart. I mean, look how much you miss the twins not living here.”

“The girls are like us, meant to be together. Ronnie wouldn’t move away from LA—her family live here, and she’d want to stay near them.”

“I wish I shared your optimism, Pete, I really do. I just don’t think I’m the right person to do this.” Mike stood and Pete took a step back as he turned to stand in front of him. “I don’t have the patience you have. I have a temper, and I’ve not had a normal family life before.”

“Michael, my family aren’t perfect, as you know. I wouldn’t say my childhood was normal either. To me, you’re patient, kind and you always have time for anyone. You’re a good listener. You have so many good points and qualities.”

Mike heard a knock at the front door and was so glad of the interruption. As he opened it, Annie was on the other side with the twins in their stroller.

“Oh, hi, Annie, you want Pete?” He turned around to find Pete behind him.

“Yeah, hello, guys. Could I ask a big favor from both of you? Would you mind looking after the twins for a while for me? I’ve got an appointment for a check-up at the doctors. Christine’s dropping me off before she goes to work, and I can’t really take them with me.”

“Of course, we can, can’t we, Michael?” Pete bent down to fuss over the twins, taking Dylan out of the stroller and passing him to Mike. “Here, Dylan, go to Uncle Michael.” He then picked up Summer. “You got a bag with some spare diapers and bottles for them?” He hugged her and whispered in her ear, “Have you got time for a chat later? I need your help with something.”

“Sure, of course. Here’s the bag with their things. Thanks so much, Peter. Thanks, Mike. I shouldn’t be too long. They both quiet this morning, so they shouldn’t be any bother.” Annie said bye to the babies and left them alone.

“You okay with them here, Michael? You don’t mind helping me with them?”

“No, it’s fine.” He held Dylan close to his chest and it looked like the baby was smiling up at him.

“Look, Dylan loves his Uncle Michael. Imagine having one of your own, a cute little boy who looks just like his daddy, a mini Michael.”

Before he got chance to answer, Micky came down the stairs, giving Mike the perfect opportunity to change the subject away from babies. “Hey, Mick, I forgot to ask, what happened to cause another fight at the Dive the other night?”

“Can I at least get a coffee, Mike? Ooh hello, have we got visitors?” He cooed over Dylan before he helped himself to coffee. “It wasn’t much—just a couple of overactive chicks. Of course, Davy was flirting up a storm as usual, and I guess I was really happy being upfront for a change. Then we saw these two arguing over who wanted who and everything went a bit mad.”

Pete joined them, sitting on the couch with Summer listening to what Micky was saying. “The next minute they were onstage with us and, well, I grabbed Davy and we ran backstage, I’m not sure what happened after that. I think Davy enjoyed being fought over, though…you know how he loves a bit of drama. I think it’s one of them that he went out with last night.”

“Anyway, thanks for doing the gigs. I think Ronnie was grateful, and we always need the money but I’ll give you and Davy most of it from those nights.”

“It doesn’t matter, Mike. Anyone of us would do the same.” Micky went off to the kitchen.

Pete got up with Summer and walked over to the bathroom. “She needs a clean diaper. Won’t be long.”

Micky came back with a bowl of cornflakes. “You two have your talk and get sorted, Mike?”

“Yes and no. We’ve talked but we, well, I’m not sure what to do. Pete just sees the positive side of things, not thinking about what could go wrong and how things can affect your future.”

“Sounds serious, then?” Micky said in between mouthfuls.

“It is. The girls, Ronnie and Vicky, have asked us to help them start a family, and as you can imagine, it’s made Pete so happy. He loves children.”

“But you’re not so sure. Why?”

“What if things go wrong? Something like them moving away? He’d be devastated, but also I’m not sure I could go through with it. I’m not the right guy to ask.”

Micky could tell Mike looked worried and could sense that he didn’t want to upset Pete. “You need to tell him then. Be honest with him, and it might turn out better than you think.”

“Mick, he wants to be a father though and sees this as his only way—how could I deprive him of that? But I’m not like him at all. He’s gentle, caring, not afraid to show his emotions, and I’m the total opposite of that…how could I be a good father?”

“I bet every guy thinks that. Is it because of what happened with you and Amy in the past? You’re thinking too much of back then. You were younger. I’m sure you’d be brilliant.”

Mike stood and passed Dylan to Micky, handing over a bottle from the baby bag. “Would you mind feeding him, while I make a start on lunch for us?”

Pete came out of the bathroom with a better-smelling Summer. “Took a while as she was a bit of a mess, and she wouldn’t keep still. Her hands were all over the place trying to stop me. She’s definitely developing a cheeky character.” He took a bottle from the bag and started to feed her. 

“I’m gonna make some grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. Mick, you want some of the hot sauce I brought from Texas on yours?” Mike shouted over to Micky who was still feeding Dylan and just nodded back to him.

“Michael, come here a minute, please?” Pete shouted Mike over with panic in his voice. “It’s Summer—she’s making a funny sound, her breathing doesn’t seem right, and she’s gone pale.” He tried patting her in the back. “She’s struggling to breath now and looks a little blueish. Michael! What do I need to do?”

Pete was getting a little hysterical and Mike came over and took Summer from his arms. “Calm down, Pete.” He laid her face down along his forearm, using his lap for support. He held her chest and jaw with his hand and fingers, held her head down and gave her five short blows between her shoulder blades and she suddenly started to cough and cry. Mike pulled her close to his chest to try and soothe her crying.

Pete had been pacing up and down all the time Mike was dealing with Summer. He’d started sobbing, thinking he’d done something wrong.

“Pete it’s okay, babe. She’s fine now, I think she was just feeding a little too fast…greedy little girl, aren’t you, Summer.” He cooed at her.

“You’re right,” Pete suddenly said, still crying. “We can’t say yes to the girls. I’d be useless as a dad, this just now that happened proves it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Pete sat at Mike’s side, tears still flowing down his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you all along. We need to tell the girls we can’t go through with it.”

“Pete, babe, this was an accident, a one-off. Look, she’s fine and happy now.” He showed Summer to Pete and it looked like she was smiling up at him. She stretched out her hand and Pete took a hold of it. “There, look. Everything’s fine.”

“Hey, Pete, if I can cope with a little baby, anyone can. Honestly, you’re brilliant with them. Annie must trust you and think so as she always brings them for you to look after,” Micky added to try to help.

“Well, look how good you were, Mike. You took control and knew exactly what to do. You’re brilliant in a crisis. You really would be a perfect father to any child—look how she is with you.”

“I didn’t have much time to think about it though. It just all happened so quick. I’m sure you’d have reacted the same if it was the other way round.” Mike passed Summer over to Pete.

“I don’t know, but as you say, she’s fine now. She looks settled and it’s as if it never happened. But that’s all thanks to you—I just panicked and was useless.” He held Summer tight in his arms. “What’s Annie gonna think of me?”

Mike put his arm around Pete and stroked his face with his other hand. “She’ll be fine. It could’ve happened when she was feeding her. Don’t worry about it.”

“Listen, you two. Can’t you see that you’d both be perfect dads? Just think, the lucky children will have both of you and Ronnie and Vicky, so two dads and two moms! What more could anyone want? I think you should go for it.” Micky started to wind Dylan after he finished his bottle.

“They’ll get two uncles and two aunts too to help us, plus we can also give our parents grandchildren. Your mom would love that, I’d imagine, Michael. It might be our only chance.”

“I need to maybe talk to the girls a bit more before I commit to anything,” Mike answered but he could see Pete was hoping he’d say yes—he could tell from the way he was looking at him.

“Imagine if both Vicky and Ronnie got pregnant at the same time, so it’s like a baby each. Not quite twins, but brothers or sisters and they’ll grow up together! A little baby Michael would be so cute, just like you. It’ll be perfect. Please think about it, Michael, for me.” Pete gave Mike his best pleading puppy-dog-eyes expression, which he knew often won Mike round to his way of thinking.

“I’ll call Ronnie and ask them to come over so we can discuss things. That okay for now?”

“Yes, that’s brilliant! Thanks. I love you—you know that, don’t you?” He leaned over and kissed Mike on his cheek, causing him to blush a little.

“Yes, I do, Pete.” Mike kissed Pete on his temple and got up to call Ronnie.

Vicky answered the phone and explained Ronnie was busy downstairs, but they’d both come around to the pad to see them as soon as she had finished work.

Micky and Pete put the twins back in their stroller so they could have a sleep and Pete went to help Mike make a start on lunch for them all. “Anyone any idea what time Davy might be home?” Mike asked them both. They both shrugged and said they had no idea.

After lunch, Annie arrived and Mike explained what had happened to Summer. “Has she been okay since? I wonder if I should taker her to see the doctor?” she asked.

“She seems to have been all right since. Like I said to Pete, I think she was just trying to drink the bottle too quickly. He panicked though, but seems okay and calmer now as well.”

“I can’t thank you enough. It makes me realize you are the best person I could have picked for a guide parent for her. You seem to be able to cope and know what to do in every situation and have shown you’ll always be a support for her.”

“Is it hard bringing them up full time?” Mike realized he said his thoughts out loud.

“It can be at times, more so with there being two babies, but luckily I’ve always had plenty of support from you guys and Christine. I don’t know what I’d have done without your help.”

“Would you go through with it again, if you had the chance?”

“I don’t know…they weren’t planned, as you know, and I know it’s possible to have more children, but I think I’m happy with two. At least I got the chance to be a chance to be a mom. It’s a really good job! They’re both so precious to me. The most important thing in my life—I couldn’t be without them.”

“So, having, like, an unconventional family set-up doesn’t bother you?” He encouraged her to go out to the sundeck where they could sit and have a private chat, hoping she could help him with his feelings of confusion of what to do.

“No. Why do you ask that? I’m glad Christine came around as I don’t think I could do it on my own, and Dylan will have his uncles around if he needs a guy to talk anything over with.”

“It’s just…do you know about Ronnie and Vicky wanting to start a family? Well, they’ve kinda asked me and Pete to step up and help them out, you know be the father. They both want to get pregnant.”

“Ah, okay…and you don’t know what to do or say to them, and Peter is all up for it, I guess.”

“Yeah, you’re right on both counts, but after the incident with Summer, Pete started having doubts too, about if he would make a good father, like if something went wrong, because he panicked earlier.”

“Do you want children, Mike? Do you see a future with or without them? Or are you thinking about your and Peter’s future together, wondering how long it will last? I hope you last a long time as I can tell you make each other happy and are so well suited. I think Peter is one hundred percent or more committed to you—I couldn’t see hum with anyone else.”

“Thanks. I guess you’re totally right. I never wanna lose him. I dread the thought, but if we ever split, having children would make it so complicated. My mom and dad divorced when I was young.”

“So that’s why you have doubts? Our parents have been married twenty-six years this month, and Gran and Grandad had about forty years together before he passed away.”

“That’s a long time. We’ve only just passed six months together.” Mike was playing nervously with his fingers.

“You need to go with what your heart wants, and not your head, Mike.”

 _Think exactly just what Pete does, always optimistic. That’s why I love him. He always puts everyone else first before himself, always thinks with his heart. I can do this for him._ Mike smiled. “I guess you’re right, after all”

“I hope I helped you a little, but it’s all up to you. Can you see yourself in the future, you and Pete bringing up children? You nearly had it with Amy, didn’t you.”

“True, and Pete was willing to break up with me if I wanted to have a family with her. He put my happiness before his own, so I think I should give us both a chance. Thanks for talking with me. I think I’ve come to a decision. I need to tell Pete before the girls come round.”

Annie stood. “I’m going to get the twins ready to take them home. You want me to ask him to come and to talk with you on my way out?”

Mike nodded with a smile. “Yes please. Thanks again, Annie, and see you later.”

“Bye, Mike, and good luck with whatever you decide, but if you do go for it, the child will be so lucky to have you and Peter in their life.” She hugged him.

Pete came out to join Mike a few minutes later. “Pete, will you come and sit here with me, please? I need to talk to you.” Pate sat on the chair next to him. “I’ve decided what I’m going to do.”

“Okay, is it good or bad news?” Pete looked a little worried.

“I think we should do it, say yes to them. I know you want to, and I’ll do anything to make you happy, just as you were going to do with Amy, but this will make me happy too, for both of us together to help bring up children. It might not be a normal family, but it’s what’s best for us.”

“Thanks, Michael, I’m so happy!” Pete more or less dived on Mike’s lap, pulling him in close to kiss him. “We’ll both be dads! It’ll be so groovy—you really will be the most amazing father.”

“So will you, babe. We’ll be there for each other through everything, every stage, supporting each other, and Ronnie and Vicky too.”

“Can we tell Micky and Davy first? Davy’s here now he got here just before Annie left, or do you want to talk to Vicky and Ronnie first? I think they’ll be happy we’ve decided to help them.”

“I don’t mind. It might be best to tell them, get them involved from the start. I hope they’ll be okay with it, but they were fine about the twins being around.”

“I think so. Do you want to talk to them? You’re a little calmer about this than me.”

“All right. Just let me get up and we’ll go and see what they think.”

Pete stood first and followed Mike into the living room.

“Micky, Davy, me and Pete need to talk to you. We’re gonna be doing something which is kinda gonna affect both of you.”

“What’s wrong now? Have either of us done anything wrong?” Davy glared at Micky.

“Hey, why you looking at me like that? You’re not perfect—you were as much to blame about that fight with those chicks the other night. I’ve only got the one girlfriend,” Micky stated to Davy.

“Guys, I’m not having a go at you about the gig the other night. It sounds like it was funny. Ronnie told me all about and didn’t seem too bothered. This is something totally different.”

“Okay, Mike, no problem. This gonna take long, because I’m gonna be out again soon.”

“Another date, Davy? Who with this time? There gonna be any girls left you haven’t dated?” Micky laughed and nudged Davy.

“It won’t take long, if you at least give me a chance to talk, guys. Well, how can I put this…you know Ronnie and Vicky asked to talk to us the other day?”

Pete excitedly interrupted before Mike got a chance to finish what he was trying to say. “Mike and I are gonna be fathers! The girls wanna get pregnant and they’ve asked the two of us to help them, and they’re coming round soon and we’re gonna tell them yes.”

“Hey, Pete, babe, slow down a little there. It’s something that we discussed but we thought it best to keep you updated as it’s a lot for us all to take in, I guess, some more than others.” He sighed.

“So more little people for Davy to be taller than.” Micky laughed, nudging Davy in the ribs.

“They’ll be smarter than you as well, Mick, your jokes get worse as you get older. You two definitely thought about this properly? It ties you to the girls for eighteen or so years…kinda a life sentence.”

“Yes, we have thought things over, Davy. I’m looking forward to it. I imagine the girls will do most of the work, but we’re willing to do our share, aren’t we, Mike.” Pete gazed lovingly into Mike’s eyes and moved closer to him.

“Yes, guys. As Pete says, we discussed things between ourselves, and I had a chat with Annie about her experiences with the twins, but as and when things happen, we’ll tell you.”

“So, Mike, how are you both gonna well… One of you with Vicky and the other with Ronnie? Won’t it get complicated?”

Mike could see Micky trying to figure things out in his head. “No, Mick. Before you think about that, nothing like that’s involved. We just give them our sperm—it’s called artificial insemination, and no physical contact is needed. The woman just injects it through a syringe. There’s no guarantee it works first time. It could take a while.” 

“But it’ll be worth it when it does happen, won’t it, Mike?” Pete said.

“Well I’m gonna be heading out. Got a busy day and night planned. Don’t wait up for me, Micky. I think I’ll be home in the morning. Bye, guys.” Davy took his jacket and left through the back door.

“I don’t think Davy looked too convinced. I hope he comes around.” Pete looked a little upset.

“He’ll be fine. Don’t worry, Pete. He coped when Annie and the twins were here, didn’t he? Let’s just wait and see how things work out.” Mike took Pete’s hands to reassure him.

“So are you two gonna be doing your bit soon? I guess at least you can help each other out.”

“Mick!”

“Hey, Mike, I mean getting each other in the right mood! How about I help you out? I could surprise you with a romantic meal, with things like oysters, chocolate and strawberries—aren’t they supposed to be the food of love? A good bottle of wine, some romantic music playing in the background on the juke-box…” Micky seemed to be thinking of more ideas.

“So you want to help?”

“Hey, not in that way, Mike.” He grabbed the TV Guide. “There’s a soppy film on the TV later, I can go out and leave you both alone.” He winked at both of them.

“That sounds nice. Thanks, Micky.”

“No trouble, Pete. Set the table just right…some flowers and candles, scented ones…you both get dressed up in your best clothes… Am I getting you in the mood already, guys?”

“Sounds like you’re getting into this idea a little too much, Mick.”

“Mike, shut up! I’m trying to help you out, setting the scene. Can you both slow dance? I did learn once for a part in a TV show. Now this is where Davy would be useful—he knows better how to woo someone. You know any of his chat-up lines, Mike?”

“I don’t need to chat Pete up, though, do I? We’re a bit passed that stage.”

Pete leaned over and kissed Mike in thanks for the comment.

“I suppose…so when the girls have gone later, you two go off for a romantic stroll on the beach and I could have everything ready, some low lighting or candles in the bedroom too. Wear something you can remove quickly once you get in there—the meal could keep for another night if you need a few attempts…”

Micky stopped talking as a few pillows were thrown at his head “Hey, guys, I’m only trying to help.”

“I don’t think we need your help, thanks. Come on, Pete.” Just thinking about what Micky was saying had got Mike in the right kind of mood. He took Pete’s hand and led him to the bedroom. “But you can help by giving us a shout when the girls do get here—we might be busy for a while.” He winked over at Micky.


	5. Chapter 5

Micky knocked on Mike and Pete’s bedroom door over two hours later, then carefully walked in, with one hand over his eyes. “Guys, Vicky and Ronnie have just got here. Should I tell them you’ll be out soon? Sorry if I disturbed you—I’m trying not to look.”

“It’s okay, Mick. There’s nothing for you to see now. You could have just knock though, you know. We could have been…”

“…getting in on. Hey, it was all your fault, getting us worked up and in the mood.” Pete commented as he interrupted Mike.

“Yeah, tell them we won’t be long but just leave us in peace so we can at least get dressed.”

“Okay, Mike, I’ll let them know. I’ve already started brewing some fresh coffee for you. Thought you might need some extra energy.” Micky laughed as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

“That guy. He’s a one off, but I wouldn’t change a thing about him.” Mike got out of bed and started to get dressed. “Are you gonna get your ass outta bed too, Pete?”

When they went into the living room, Micky was busy serving coffee, tea and cookies to Ronnie and Vicky. “Here they are. I told you they wouldn’t be long. They left me alone so I’ve also made some sandwiches in case anyone was hungry. From the noises in there, I think you two might have worked up an appetite and be hungry.”

“Micky, please.” Mike noticed Pete’s face turning redder by the minute. “Thank you though.”

“He’s been looking after us well, Mike, you’ve got him trained well. Sorry we couldn’t get round earlier. Things have been busy at the club—been interviewing for an assistant manager, so I can ease on work so me and Vicky can concentrate on family things,” Ronnie said.

“Can I ask if you’ve come to a decision yet? I’m sorry for coming straight out with it, but I’m getting anxious. I haven’t slept properly since we asked you.”

“Vicky’s just worried, but honestly, guys, we understand if you don’t want to go through with it. We are asking a lot from you. It’s a big thing for us.” Ronnie was trying to calm Vicky down a little.

Mike took Pete’s hand and nodded to him before he spoke. “We’ve decided that we’d like to help you out. We both thought and talked it over. We discussed it with the guys and I spoke to Annie, as at first I was unsure, but we’re saying yes, aren’t we, Pete?” Pete smiled to agree with him.

Vicky went over to Mike and Pete and hugged them both. “Thank you so much! You’ve made me so happy—I can’t thank you enough.” She sat beside Pete, hugging him some more.

“I think Vicky’s a little too excited. She’s just thinking about being a mom, but there’s a lot of other things we need to sort out between the four of us first.”

“I think Pete’s the same—they don’t seem to be thinking of much else than having the baby, so I understand what you mean. I guess us two will have to sit down together and sort most of the details out,” Mike said, looking at Pete and Vicky who both looked so happy.

“Do you sometimes wonder how’d they’d cope if we weren’t around?” Ronnie laughed.

“I’m kinda looking after three kids, though, even though Pete’s older than me.”

Ronnie reached into her purse and took out a notebook and pen. “Let’s get started on the practical things, then. Vicky and I are going to see our doctor tomorrow for a medical and a few checks…would you and Pete mind doing the same for us? The doctor is the same as Annie’s, and she’s really good, accepting and understanding.”

“Yes, we can, if that’s what you want. Pete, are you okay with a check-up at the doctor’s?” Mike shouted over to him.

“Oh okay, I don’t mind. I’ll do whatever’s needed to help you.”

“Thanks, Pete. Vicky and I are changing our diet a little and stopping drinking, but we don’t expect that of you two, so don’t worry about that.”

“Well, Pete hasn’t had alcohol for a while, and being a vegetarian might help, but I don’t have that much myself. Just the odd beer now and then.”

“Hey, if you need anyone else, I could offer to help,” Micky offered himself to the girls.

“No, it’s fine, Micky. You’ve got a girlfriend, and I can’t imagine she’d be up for you helping someone out like we need. But thanks all the same. You’ll become a dad the normal way when you’re ready.”

“True…I can’t see Gemma being up for it. I don’t think Davy sounded keen, but I think any sign of commitment to anything scares him—he can’t even stay with a chick for a week.” Micky laughed.

“You two are a bit too young to be thinking about things like that, though, Mick. Pete and I are a little older and, I think, settled in our relationship, wouldn’t you agree, Pete?”

“Yeah, Mike’s more like the oldest and dad of us already, or he’s like the stern dad and I’m the mom who gives in to the kids, so we’re kind of an odd family already, and we’re just extending it a little, in a unconventional kind of way.”

“Is there anything else that the two of you want to ask us? Because I think we might get off—I’m still working tonight, but if I get this assistant manager sorted out, I’ll only work a few nights a week. I’m tempted to give both Christine and Jacob a chance. They both went for the job, but Jacob might be too busy with his college work, so I’m not sure what to do?”

“I’m sure you’ll come to the right decision, Ronnie. You could always offer Jacob weekend shifts and give Christine the weekend off? That might work for you.”

“That’s why I get on with you, Mike, you’re always very organised and practical.” She looked over at Vicky. “You ready to go? I need to be down in the club in about an hour. Give us a call when you’ve seen the doctor, Mike, and we can sort out some kind of schedule, Bye, guys.”

“Okay, no problem, Ronnie.” Vicky got up and hugged all three guys. “Bye and thanks so much again for what you’re doing for us. You’ve made me so happy! Thanks, Mike, thanks Pete! See you soon. I’m coming. Don’t worry, Ronnie.”

The girls went off home, leaving the others on their own. “You and Vicky are quite alike…if things were different, you and she would have made a perfect couple, Pete.”

“But then, I wouldn’t be with you, Michael, and I wouldn’t change that for anything. Come and give me a hug please.” Pete patted the couch at the side of him and Mike went over straight away and sat beside him.

Micky started to laugh. “Pete’s got you well trained, Mike. You need to let us in on your secret, Pete.”

“No secret, Micky. I do it because I want to. I love Pete, don’t I, babe?” Mike hugged Pete close, kissing him deeply and soon getting lost in it just as Pete was.

“Listen, guys, I’m gonna give Gemma a call and she if she wants to do anything, give you some alone time. That soppy film will be on soon.” Micky checked his watch as he went over to the phone.

Ten minutes later, he finished talking to Gemma, saying he was gonna have a quick shower and get ready as Gemma would be there in half an hour. They were gonna see what was on at the drive-in.

Mike decided to check through the channels, finding nothing much to be on, apart from some sport, the news and the movie that didn’t look too interesting. So he decided to start on dinner for himself and Pete, nice and easy…and the other two were gonna be busy elsewhere.

Gemma arrived exactly on time and knocked on the door to see if Micky was ready to leave. “I’ll see you two guys later…maybe in the morning, give you plenty of time on your own,” Micky said to them before he left.

“What you wanna do Pete?” After they both finished eating, Mike went over to the juke box and picked out a few of their joint favorite records to play. “We could watch TV if you want?”

“I’m easy. I’ll do whatever you want, but come over here and give me another hug and a kiss, see if I can get you in a good mood.”

“Pete, you always get me in a really good mood, babe.” He pounced on Pete, pushing him to lie on the couch, rushing to unbutton Pete’s shirt. “Getting rid of some of these clothes are a good idea.” He was now lying on top of Pete, pushing his tongue into Pete’s open and willing lips.

“Mmm. Michael…so nice. We staying here?” Pete got the words out before Mike began kissing him again, one hand still dealing with his shirt buttons, the other hand cupping Pete’s face. His fingers moved to caressing Pete’s features and he rubbed his nose against Pete’s and kissed each of his closed eyelids. He placed a brief small kiss on Pete’s forehead and moved his tongue down until he got to Pete’s neck and gently nibbled just where it met his shoulders.

From the position he was in, Mike could feel Pete growing harder underneath him, and he was purring with contentment. By now he had the shirt completely undone and pushed it off Pete’s shoulders and arms, stopping his caressing for a brief moment. He looked down at Pete, his eyes dark with passion.

Mike wanted to make everything last as long as he could. He let Pete pull his T-shirt over his head and was soon running his fingers through the dark patches of hair on his chest. He knew he was getting hard, his pants tight.

Pete sat up and got closer to Mike. He bit his bottom lip, pulling it a little and then went in for a really slow, strong, deep kiss. Soon their mouths and tongues were fighting each other for dominance. Pete pulled Mike in close to him, their chests together. He stopped the kiss and smiled at Mike.

“You’re my big fuzzy teddy bear. You know that, don’t you?” He was soon stroking Mike’s nape, then moved his mouth and was soon gently biting the top of Mike’s ear, then stroking with his tongue where he’d bitten. The noises they were both making made their passion for each other grow stronger by the second. Mike knew he was flushed. He could feel it. While Pete moved to his neck, he took Pete’s nipple between two fingers and began tweaking it a little.

“Michael, s’good babe… you know exactly what you’re doing to me.”

“Yeah I know, just like you’re doing to me. I ain’t gonna last much longer. Can’t you feel how hard I am for you? How much I need you?” He took Pete’s hand and put it over his erection. “I want you so bad.”

Soon their crotches were grinding together in a slow, circular motion, but Mike couldn’t resist thrusting his into Pete’s as he moved his mouth down to bite gently on his nipples, licking over each after he’d bitten, then pulling them with his teeth. “You like this, don’t you?”

“Oh my god…I do, so much.” Pete was whimpering with every touch Mike gave him, each caress giving out the sweetest reaction Mike loved to hear. Pete was like his personal instrument to play, and, together, they created beautiful music.

Mike could feel their hearts beating in time together. They were in perfect unison with each other, just like they were on stage. Pete’s fingers were trying to undo the button-fly on Mike’s pants.

“You a bit eager for me there, Pete? It’s normally me undressing you first. Love you trying to take control. Should we get you out of those tight jeans of yours too? Even though they show your ass off so perfectly, I much prefer you out of them.” Mike stood and removed his belt, throwing it on the floor. Watching Pete’s reactions as he moved, he noticed Pete’s eyes getting darker with arousal. Pete slowly sat up and quickly helped Mike pull down his jeans and underwear. 

“You in a rush there, babe?” His cock sprung free from the confines of his briefs, aroused and fully ready for action, and Pete soon devoured it down his throat in one quick motion. Mike soon began to thrust in and out of Pete’s mouth, slowly at first. Pete took his time to swirl his tongue around the head and tip and licking into the slit to taste the pre-cum like he was enjoying a popsicle.

Mike put his hands in Pete’s hair. He loved Pete giving him head. He sure knew exactly what Mike liked and needed. “Babe, I want to be inside you and if you keep going like this, I’ll be coming too soon, and I want us to experience that together.” Pete reluctantly pulled back and smiled up at Mike, standing so he could remove his pants. With Pete as usually not wearing underwear, they were both lying naked on the couch in minutes.

Mike resumed kissing Pete again, as he knew just kissing was Pete’s favorite part of their intimacy. He eased his hand down to Pete’s erection and began to stroke him gently, causing Pete to whimper against his mouth. “You ready for me, babe?” He moved from on top of Pete and gazed down at him, admiring every inch of the naked body in front of him.

He pulled Pete up, moving his ass to the edge of the couch. Mike got on his knees on the floor. He stroked Pete more, getting the pre-cum in his hands and slicked up his cock, using it like lube to get himself ready. He inserted two fingers into Pete’s entrance to prepare him, and watched the smile on his lover’s face, full of pure bliss and contentment. Mike knew Pete was enjoying this just as much as he was himself.

He scissored and twisted his fingers, stretching Pete out before he removed his fingers, positioning his cock at Pete’s entrance. Pete nodded to say he was ready, ready for anything and anything Mike would give him. Mike smiled back and thrust gently all the way in in one smooth move until he was sheathed in Pete completely. Pete tensed his muscles around him—he knew exactly how to please Mike to make him bring him as much pleasure as he could.

Mike was thrusting in and out, alternating between long and short, slow and fast, as deep as he could, angling his cock so he hit Pete’s prostate on as many thrusts as he could.

This soon had Pete screaming in ecstasy, writhing underneath him. Pete’s face and chest were flushed pink and he was breathing deeply, just as Mike’s breathing was in time with his. Mike took Pete’s cock in one hand and stroked him in time with each thrust he was giving Pete. Pete was tight and perfect, clenching onto Mike’s cock inside him.

 _We’re perfect together. We fit each other so well on and off stage, in and out of the bedroom._ Mike knew he’d never loved anyone as much in his whole life. Pete told him enough that he was his while world and he knew exactly what Pete meant. _I never want to be parted from you ever, Pete._ “I fucken love you, Pete,” he shouted out loud as his orgasm built inside him.

“Pete, I’m coming…oh my god, you’re so good, so tight, so perfect.” He screamed as he climaxed and came pulsing into Pete’s body.

“So good…love you too, Michael,” Pete shouted as Mike’s hand brought him to a climax at the same moment and he came all over his stomach and Mike’s hand. Mike bent down and pulled him into a deep, bruise-hard kiss.

“That was amazing,” Pete whispered, struggling to get the words out.

“As it always is with you, babe,” Mike answered, pushing Pete’s sweat-drenched bangs out of his eyes, feasting his eyes on Pete calm and relaxed before him. He slowly pulled out of Pete and encouraged him to lie down beside him on the couch, putting his arms around him and pulling him into a tight embrace.

They cuddled up and Mike pulled down a blanket that was on the back of the couch and covered them both up. “I’m too sore and tired to move, babe, and we don’t want the others catching us out here naked in the morning, do we?” He laughed.

Pete shook his head, kissing Mike again. He rested his head under Mike’s neck, his fingers stroking in Mike’s chest hair, and they soon fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone reading this, please feel free to comment, i do hope people are enjoying this.


	6. Chapter 6

Micky entered the pad early the next morning. Gemma had dropped him off on her way to work after he’d stopped overnight at her place to give Mike and Peter some time alone. The house was quiet and it looked like the other two weren’t up yet. He went to the kitchen to start the coffee brewing, knowing that would be the first thing Mike wanted when he got up—he was a creature of habit.

Just as the coffee was ready, Davy walked in through the door. “I’m gonna go have a nap, Been up most of the night and didn’t get much sleep, if you know what I mean.” He winked. “What you doing up so early?”

“Just got in myself not long ago. I went out with Gemma and spent the night with her, thinking I’d give the love birds some time on their own.”

“Ah, okay. What do you really think about this daft baby plan of theirs? I don’t think it’s the best idea—what if Pete gets too attached and things don’t work out? He’ll end up devastated, and they could both end up tied to Ronnie and Vicky for a long time, Mick.”

“I think they know how long it takes to bring a child up, and I think they both know what they’re letting themselves in for, otherwise, why would they agree to it? Come on, Davy, if it makes them happy, can’t you be happy for them? Don’t show your negativity.”

“Well, don’t blame me if it all goes wrong. A friend of mine back in England just got married because he knocked a chick up and her parents insisted on a wedding—my sister told me in her letter the other week. Poor Andy’s stuck with her and a baby for years now. Imagine that as your life.”

“Well I do hope to get married and have a family one day, but yeah, not yet.”

“Mike’s always preaching to us to be careful and always use rubbers, but now him and Pete are all for knocking chicks up! Don’t you think that’s a little hypocritical of him?”

“They are older than us, Davy, and as I said, they’ve talked it over before deciding on doing this.”

“Yeah, we’re both too young to settle down, Mick. That’s why I’m having as much fun as I can, and you ought to as well. I mean Gemmas a nice girl, but you don’t wanna get tied down.”

“I know, but Mike and Pete, they can’t really have a normal family if they stay together. This might be their only chance. Can’t you be happy for them at least?”

“Oh, I guess you’re right. Well, as I said, I’m off to bed.” He walked to the spiral staircase and looked over to the living room. “Hey, Mick, we’re not the only ones who didn’t sleep in our own beds last night.”

“What?” Davy was pointing over at the couch, where Mike and Pete were still cuddled up fast asleep. “Should we leave them, do you think? Let them sleep a bit more.”

“I’d say so. They might not have got much sleep, if I know those two. It’s up to you. I’ll see you later. I’m meeting a chick before the gig tonight, so I’m going out again in a few hours.”

Micky just shook his head and laughed. “All right, Davy. I’m gonna hit the shower.” Micky wasn’t too long and when he got back to get a coffee, Mike was starting to wake up. “You want one?” Micky whispered, holding his cup up.

Mike nodded and sat up. Remembering he was naked, he covered himself as much as he could, making sure Pete wasn’t exposed either. “Thanks. You been home long?”

“Just over half an hour. Davy’s back too, but gone off to bed. You look a bit rough—not get much sleep?” He came over with Mike’s coffee, picking up his jeans on the way and passing them to him. “No time to make it to the bedroom?”

“Things just happened, and well…you can no doubt guess the rest.”

“You want me to get you a towel or give you some privacy to get dressed and wake Pete up? I’ll go and drink this on the sundeck,” Micky offered, going over to the back door.

“Thanks for this, Mick. I don’t want Pete to be embarrassed—you know how easily he can get worked up. I don’t want him to be too shocked.”

Mike put on his clothes and gently tried to wake Pete. “Babe, you need to get up. Micky and Davy are back home but not here in the room. I’ve got your clothes here—you gonna get dressed?”

“Oh, okay, I guess so. My back hurts. This couch isn’t too comfy, and definitely not made for two to sleep on.” He took his clothes from Mike and put his shirt and pants on.

“Shall I go and get us some clean clothes? And we could maybe hit the shower together… I’ll give your back a good rubdown and help wake you up.” Mike laughed, getting up to go to their bedroom, and coming out after a few minutes with clothing for them to change into. “You joining me, Pete?”

“Yeah, I’m on my way,” Pete replied and followed Mike into the bathroom.

Micky came in about five minutes later, just as the phone started to ring. “Oh, hi, Ronnie…yeah they’re both here, but kinda busy.” He could hear noises coming from the bathroom, figuring out it was Pete and Mike in there. “I can pass a message on…I don’t think they’ll be too long…let me just grab paper and a pencil.” He started scribbling words down.” No problem, I’ll pass the note onto Mike.”

Mike and Pete came out of the bathroom quite a bit later and found Micky on the couch, reading a magazine. “There’s a note for both of you on the kitchen table. Ronnie called. Their doctor can fit you both in for the check-up today if you’ve got time—you just need to call the number to arrange an appointment. She said they’ve both had theirs and everything seemed fine. Oh, and morning, Pete.”

“Morning, Micky. You gonna make the call, Mike? I’m fine with whatever time you decide on.”

Mike read the note, picked up the phone and dialled the doctor. “The doctor’s receptionist says they can fit us in this morning if we can get there within this hour. I’ll call Ronnie and let her know. I can’t imagine it’ll take long. You say Davy’s going out soon, Mick?”

“Yeah, he says he’s got a date. I think he’ll meet us at the club tonight.”

“So that rules out rehearsing this afternoon, I guess. He’s out more than he’s here in the pad lately—surely the guy’s gonna run out of chicks soon.”

“Nah, Mike, he’ll just borrow the Monkeemobile so he can travel a little farther.” Micky laughed.

Mike got off the phone to Ronnie after chatting for about ten minutes. “Things went okay for them, and they’re just waiting on some test results. She says the nurse will probably take some blood from us.”

“I wonder what other things she’ll want to know? I think we’re both pretty healthy, don’t you, Michael?” Pete was looking a little worried.

“She’ll just check our weight, ask some questions, like if we smoke and drink much, maybe check our sperm… I doubt it’ll take long or be too bad, babe. You’ve had medicals before, haven’t you? Ready to leave whenever you are.” Mike got the car keys and his jacket, passing Pete his.

The drive to the clinic didn’t take too long, and they were pulling up outside after about twenty minutes later. Once inside the building, they let the receptionist know they were there, and about ten minutes later Pete was called in to see the doctor first.

She did general tests at first, starting on with checking his weight, height and breathing, asking him if he smoked or drank, what childhood diseases he’d had and if he was on any medication. He explained about the meds he was on for his sleep disorder, and said he’d had mumps and measles as a child. “So you’ve not had chicken pox?” she asked.

“No. I’d just started college when my brothers and sister all had it, so I never caught it from them.”

“Well, we’ll need to get you vaccinated against that today, but first I need to do a test for STDs. It’s nothing to worry about but young people have to be careful these days. Have you had many sexual partners over the past few months?”

Pete just stared at her and blushed bright red. “Oh…just the one in six months. Is that okay?” he asked a little nervously.

“That’s no problem at all. I’ll need a urine sample, and I need a sperm sample as well for testing. There’s a bathroom just outside. If you’d like to tell your friend to come in next, and bring the samples when you come back in for the vaccination afterward.” She passed him a few small containers in a bag. Peter went to tell Mike and went off to the restroom, trying to hide the bag behind him.

The doctor did all the same tests and checks for Mike, along with the general questions. Mike told her he’d had mumps, measles and chicken pox as his mom had made sure he caught them from the other local kids—she’d thought it was for the best, with him being an only child. He also told her he’d only slept with Pete in the past six months.

“I just need you to have the STD and sperm check. If you’d like to take these bottles and use the restroom outside… Peter needs to come back in to be vaccinated against chicken pox.”

“You gonna be using a needle? Because I’m not too sure how he is with them. I know he’s a bit squeamish around blood…might be best if I stay in with him.”

“Yes I will be, and that’s fine. I’ll call my receptionist and ask him to come in.” She made a quick call and Pete came in, passed her the samples and sat beside Mike. The doctor came from behind her desk to prepare the vaccination. Pete took one look at the needle, suddenly going very pale, and then he fainted.

The doctor rushed to check on him. “Why don’t you do the injection while he’s already out cold? It might be easier for you,” Mike suggested, kneeling down beside Pete on the floor.

“I shouldn’t really, but we are in a hurry, and he’ll be coming back round soon.” She got up and quickly added some water into the vial, drew it up into the syringe, bent down, and injected Pete.

Pete came round a few minutes after she’d cleared everything away. The doctor passed him some water as Mike help him sit back in the chair. “Sorry about that. I have a needle phobia.”

“It’s okay. It’s quite common. Just drink this slowly and relax. I’ve done the vaccination so you don’t need to go through that again. So, Mike, I just need your samples and then you’re both free to go. I’ll be in contact with the results as soon as they come back, but you both seem to be pretty healthy young men to me, and it’s good of you to help the girls out. Not everyone would be as willing.”

“Okay, no problem,” Mike replied.

“Oh, and just a few more things… You’ll need to ask your roommates if they’ve had measles, mumps and chicken pox as well. It’s best to be safe around pregnant women, and, Peter, make sure you drink plenty of fluids. Your arm might be a little sore or swollen, but that’s normal. Bye, guys.” 

Mike went to the men’s room to do what she’d asked, came out and handed the bags to the receptionist before they left.

On the way back, Mike stopped at a store to get some more sodas for them. “I don’t know about you but I’m glad that’s over. I didn’t think it would be that thorough,” he said to Pete as they pulled into the drive.

“I know what you mean, but I embarrassed myself with fainting just looking at that needle. I’m glad you were there with me though. Thanks as always, Michael.”

“At least it’s not costing us anything, either. Ronnie said her dad’s covering all the medical bills for them and the doctor’s a friend of his. I imagine this will be costing him a fair bit.”

Inside, Micky was flicking through the channels on the TV, trying to find something to watch. He turned it off when he noticed Mike and Pete. “You’re back then? How did everything go? No problems, I hope.”

“Apart from me fainting when the doctor got a needle out to immunise me for chicken pox, everything went well. We just need to wait for the results,” Pete said as he sat down on the couch.

Mike sat beside him. “Micky, the doctor asked us to find out if you’d had either mumps, measles or chicken pox, because if not, you’ll need the vaccination too.”

“I’ve had them all. Mumps I had twice—one side first, then the other. It gave me longer off school. I seemed to get every illness that was going round at the time, and passed it on to my sisters, so I suppose that’s a good thing. I’ve no idea about Davy, but I think he mentioned chicken pox before.”

“Well, I’ll ask him later. I’ve had them all too, and hopefully he has. I made the doctor give Pete his while he was already out cold, to save him fainting again.” Mike laughed, looking straight at Pete.

“We can’t all be as tough as you. I bet you even stayed in her office expecting me to faint.”

“You’re right there. I did, Pete. I know you too well by now, but I don’t think any less of you, babe. I’m always here to look after you, no matter what.” Mike took Pete’s hands and rubbed them.

“You two are too soppy by far, but it’s cute, I guess.” Micky laughed at them both.

“Mick, are you calling me cute? Do I have to be worried about anything?”

“No way. I mean you and Pete suit each other, but I’m very happy with Gemma. I hope we end up as close as you two are together.” Micky got up to get a soda from the fridge. “Anyone else want one?”

After dinner, the three of them loaded up the car and headed off to the club. Davy had called to tell them he’d meet them there, and he’d be bringing his date with him. The girl actually seemed quite unlike the chicks Davy normally went with. He told Micky he met her in a coffee shop yesterday—she worked there and gave him a slice of cake for free.

Ronnie sent Cokes over for them while they set their instruments up and did a quick sound check. The first set went okay. They had played better. Mike thought Pete looked like he wasn’t into the music, which was very unlike him. He seemed a little distracted.

When they were having a break, Mike decided to chat to him about it. “You okay, babe?”

“Yeah, I think I’m just a bit tired. We’ve had a busy few days, haven’t we? My arm’s sore, too, after that injection earlier, but otherwise I’m okay, Mike. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Ronnie came over to sit with them and they went over the details about the doctor’s appointment. “Here’s my dad’s business card. He says to call him if there’s anything you need, like if you have any extra expenses. He and his partner want to meet up with both of you. Are you okay with that? I can sort out a time and arrange things with you later.”

“That’s fine. We don’t mind at all,” Mike answered.

“He’s a pretty cool guy, but just very protective of me, being his only child. He wants to thank you for how you’re helping us. He knows quite a few important people in LA.”

The second set didn’t go any better. The other three noticed Pete missing some cues and a few notes, which was very unlike him and he stood more or less still the whole time, looking a little zoned out. Afterward, Micky came up to Mike to ask him to help pack up his drums. Davy had already gone off into the crowd with the chick from earlier.

“Pete doesn’t seem to be at his best tonight. I did my best to try and cover, but he went wrong a few times…is anything bothering him at all?” Micky and Mike were starting to load the drums into the Monkeemobile.

“I’ll have a chat with him when we get back to the pad, see if anything is wrong with him. Don’t worry—he said he was feeling tired when I asked him earlier.”

Pete was nearly falling asleep on the journey back home. “Oh, I forgot. Mike, I asked Davy about those illnesses, and he says he’s had them all, so no worries with him. Hey, I wonder if there’s a bug going around? I heard one of the chicks behind the bar went home sick tonight.”

Micky did his usual routine when getting back home, looking for a decent late movie on the TV. “Either of you two wanna join me?” he asked, getting a bowl and some popcorn.

“Not for me. I think I’m going straight to bed.” Pete yawned. “I’m tired, got a headache and I ache all over. I feel like I’m burning up too. You stay with Micky if you want, Michael. I don’t mind.”

Mike felt Pete’s forehead. “You’re hot, and don’t look at me like that, Mick.”

“Hey, I didn’t say a word or do anything. Has Mike been tiring you out, Pete? You need to sleep more, and stop overdoing certain things,” Micky said before putting a handful of the popcorn in his mouth.

“Nah, I’m gonna go and have a shower then I’ll join you in bed. Won’t be long, babe.”

Mike went over to the kitchen to get a glass and a jug of water for Pete before he went off to bed. “Just try and keep the noise down. We’d do the same if you weren’t well.”

“No problem, Mike. See you both in the morning. Good night.”

“Night, Mick.” Mike got undressed and climbed into bed beside Pete, who was already fast asleep and sweating quite badly. Mike cuddled up to him, he was hoping Pete would feel much better in the morning, and soon fell asleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike woke up early. He hadn’t slept that well as Pete had been tossing and turning all night, finally falling asleep a few hours ago. He’d spent all yesterday in bed, feeling worse than he had the night of their gig. His temperature had risen, and he’d had no appetite or felt like doing anything. He’d said he was aching all over, and it seemed he had come down with a fever. Pete had pulled the sheet off himself and was lying on his front in his boxer shorts.

Mike stretched out his arm and felt Pete, who seemed to be hot and clammy. He couldn’t see all of Pete’s face, but it looked like he had come out in a bit of a rash. Mike could see some spots on his cheek.

He got up and opened the window a little more to try and get some more air into the room. Mike decided to get dressed and leave Pete to rest while he was still fast asleep. He went to the kitchen and refilled the jug with cold water and rinsed out the glass he took back and left on Pete’s bedside table for him.

Mike went back out to check on the coffee he’d started when he’d been in the kitchen earlier. A disheveled Micky came out of the upstairs bedroom and headed to the spiral stairs. “You okay, Mick? You’re not feeling ill as well, are you? I could do without having two invalids to look after today. Pete’s no better. I think he’ll be staying in bed again today.”

“I’m tired, hot, and got a bit of a headache—you wanna feel my forehead, see what you think?”

Mike went over and felt Micky’s forehead. “You do seem to have a bit of a temperature. I suppose you want to spend the day in bed too? I hope Davy’s okay That’s the last thing I need tight now, looking after all three of you—that would be hard work.”

“No, he’s fine. He’s in our bathroom getting ready to go out. Another date as usual. I might lie down on the couch for a while. Can I have some toast please?”

“Go on, then. I’ll make the toast as well for you…anything else sir would like me to do?”

Micky lay down. “Could you cover me up with a blanket, and a glass of water would be good, if you don’t mind? Thanks, Mike.”

Mike came over and put a glass of water on the coffee table. “The toast won’t be long. At least Pete’s not as demanding as you. I wonder if I can get him to eat anything today? He needs to get rid of his fever as soon as possible—we’ve got the gig tomorrow.”

“We’ll probably be okay by then.” Micky took the plate of food off Mike and sat up to eat it.

Mike got up close to him, checking his face. “I don’t think you’ve got the same as Pete—he’s come out in a bit of a rash, and you haven’t got that.”

“What kind of rash?” Davy asked, appearing behind Mike and making him jump.

“Davy, don’t sneak up behind people. Pete’s got some spots on his back and face. Might be a heat rash, with him being hot and stuck in bed? Come see what you think?”

Davy followed Mike into the bedroom, and went over to the bed to check on Pete who had now moved onto his side. “Mike, come and look at these spots. They look like chicken pox to me—I thought he had the vaccine the other day?”

“He was, so how come he’s come out in it? Do you think I should call the doctor? See if she’ll come over and check him over?” Mike was looking for more spots on Pete’s body, noticing some on his shoulders, neck and back. Pete started to wake up, looking up at Mike and Davy. “Morning.”

“Morning, Pete, how are you doing? Mike’s gonna call the doc, we’re not sure but it looks like you’ve got chicken pox.” Davy said, sitting beside Pete on the bed.

“Yeah, babe, I’m gonna go and call her now, see if she can do a home visit.” Mike left the room, leaving Davy with Pete.

“I feel bad, Davy. I think I kept Mike awake most of the night because I struggled to get comfortable and didn’t get much sleep myself. I don’t want to be a burden to him—he doesn’t need to look after me all day either.” Pete moved, sitting up a little, propping himself up with his pillow.

“Pete, Mike’s like a mother hen—worrying and fussing over people is what he does best.”

“But I can just rest here on my own all day. I’m sure he’s got other things to do. You ought to go over the bass parts you know, because I doubt I’ll be able to play our gigs this weekend.”

“I guess you’re right. We’ll be a man down…more for Mike to worry about.”

“So be good if you get in there first and say you’ll practice to help him out. He’ll appreciate that, I’m sure, Davy.” Pete lay back down and sighed.

Mike came back in about five minutes later. “She’s on her way, and she’s quite puzzled about this, says she’ll be here as quick as she can. I’ll ask her to check over Micky as well—he says he’s not feeling well.”

“Well he told me he’d had chicken pox, so he shouldn’t have that. It’s probably sympathy pains, knowing him. I’m going out soon, Mike, but I’ll be back in the evening and will get some practising done on the bass—I guess you’ll need me to cover for Pete.”

“That’s great, Davy, good idea. Thanks for that. Is there anything else you need, Pete?” Mike asked, sitting down on the bed to join them.

“No, nothing, thanks. I’m just so tired. I still don’t think I could eat anything either.”

“Well, I’m gonna go wait out in the living room for the doctor. Try and stay awake until she’s gone. Davy, are you gonna come out here, let Pete rest?” Mike went out to the kitchen to refill his coffee cup. “Do you want a drink, Davy?”

Davy came out of the room behind Mike, going over to talk to Micky. “I hear you’re not feeling too good either, Mick? Have you got any spots? Let me check?”

“No, I haven’t. I’ve just got a fever, you know, I’m tired and got a headache. Would you get me some painkillers, please, Davy, and refill my glass with water? Thanks?” He passed the glass to Davy.

“All right. I’ll get you both. The doctor will be here soon for Pete.” Davy went over to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door, which Mike went to answer. The doctor they’d seen the other day was behind it. “Hi…Mike, isn’t it? I’ve come to see Peter—would you show me where he is so I can examine him, please?”

“Yes, please come in. I’ll show you to the bedroom.” Mike pointed at Micky on the couch as they walked by. “Would you mind taking a look at Micky for us? He seems to have a fever too.”

“Of course, I can. Just let me see how Peter is first?”

Pete sat up as the doctor came into the room. She took his temperature, checked his blood pressure and heart beat and did all the basic tests, and looked at the spots which seemed to be getting worse and redder. “Well you’ve definitely got a fever. Best to take pain medication for that, and the spots are chicken pox. You’ll probably have more appearing over the next few days. The spots will go into blisters, which will be very itchy, so you need to be very careful, as scratching them will leave you with pock marks or scars.”

Mike looked puzzled at her. “How come he’s caught it? You gave him the vaccine to prevent this kind of thing only the other day.”

“Well the vaccine contains a live form of the disease, and, as you know, I rushed a little when Peter fainted, so I mustn’t have diluted it with enough water, so he got too strong a dose which has caused this severe reaction to it, I’m afraid. I’m so sorry. I can’t apologize enough.”

“It’s okay, Doctor. Accidents happen—just as much my fault for distracting you when I fainted.”

“Thanks, Peter, and I won’t charge for this visit. I brought along some analgesics and a few bottles of calamine lotion for you, too. It’s not contagious while the spots are out, but things will be a bit uncomfortable for a few days, so make sure you drink plenty of fluids and try to eat something.”

Mike looked between the two of them, giving the doctor a look to let her know he wasn’t happy or as forgiving as Pete was to her. “I’ll make sure he does that. Can you come and look at Micky for me now, please? I won’t be long, Pete, and I’ll be back.” Mike reached down and squeezed Pete’s hand.

He led the doctor to the couch where Micky was laid out reading a magazine. “Hi, Micky. Do you mind if I just check your temperature and a few other things?” the doctor asked.

Micky put the magazine on the coffee table, moved his legs and sat upright. “Okay.”

The doctor worked for a minute or two. “Well your temperature seems pretty normal…you don’t feel too hot either. Where are you experiencing any pain or discomfort?”

“I’ve got a headache and my arms and legs ache a little, but I did take some painkillers a while back so it’s not too bad at the moment.” Micky was staring at Mike who was watching the doctor.

“It could be just a fever. Keep taking the analgesics, but I think you’ll be fine tomorrow. It’s nothing to worry about. You’ve got my number if you need anything else. I need to go, so I can start my surgery appointments. Again, I’m sorry about what’s happened.”

Mike didn’t say anything to her, just showed her to the front door and watched her leave. Davy looked over to him. “What’s the matter, Mike? What was she on about?”

“She gave Pete a too-strong vaccine which caused him to get chicken pox! He told her he wasn’t bothered, as he fainted and distracted her, so he feels he’s as much to blame, but she was the one who made the mistake and now he’s ill because of it.” Mike looked annoyed and ready to kill someone.

“I’m going out in a minute—shouldn’t you see if Pete needs you?” Davy asked Mike. He waited until Mike was in the bedroom and out of earshot before talking to Micky. “You’d better not be faking being ill, because Mike’s in a bad enough mood already—we don’t need him any worse. Just make sure you’re gonna be okay to rehearse later, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Micky replied to Davy, who was taking his jacket off the coat stand. “See you later.” Davy just shook his head at him as he departed through the front door.

Mike had entered the bedroom and went and sat by Pete. “I brought you some painkillers. I’ll get you some water to take them with.” He poured Pete a glass from the jug on his bedside table. “The doc’s left some lotion for you if the spots start to get itchy. How are they right now?”

“My skin feels like its burning up, I feel so hot. I wonder if a cold shower would help, but I don’t feel like I’ve enough energy to get outta bed though. I’m sorry if I’m a pain.”

“Don’t be stupid, Pete, it’s fine. I like looking after you. I don’t mind at all. Come on, take the tablets.”

“You’re stuck with an idiot like me. Everything I seem to do turns into a mess! You could’ve been off on that tour this week—I’m holding you back so much, Michael. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, enough talking nonsense like that. You’d do the same for me if I was ill, wouldn’t you, and you ain’t holding me back in any way. I wanna be here with you. Don’t forget that. Listen, you need to try and eat something. It might help. How about some toast?”

“Okay, I’ll try some. I might try a ginger tea—it should settle my stomach. Would you make me a cup?”

“Okay, I’ll go and get both for you. Just rest and stop putting yourself down, babe. I won’t be long.” He headed to the kitchen, put some bread in the toaster and started on Pete’s tea. “You want anything, Mick? I’m having a coffee—I’ll pour you a cup too.”

“Yes, thanks, Mike. I’m thirsty. And can I have some more toast as well, please?” Micky sat up, moved over and put the TV on. Finding some cartoons, he got comfortable to watch them.

“At least you’re managing to eat, so you can’t be too bad, and you look better than you did earlier.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be okay to rehearse later, if that’s what you’ve got planned. I’ll just rest until then. Hey, you got any ideas how you can stop Pete from scratching when he gets itchy?”

“I’ve got this calamine lotion the doctor gave me, so that, I guess.”

“My mom put socks on my hands when I had it, so I couldn’t burst them when they turned into blisters, so that why I’ve got no scars. She did say I slept a lot more too.”

“You always sleep a lot, doesn’t matter if you’re ill or not.” Mick got the tea and toast ready and took it to Pete in the bedroom. “Here you go. Ginger tea for you, and try and eat as much as you can.”

“I will. Would you call Annie and tell her not to bring the twins here, just in case? Don’t need anyone else catching this? Oh, and call to let Ronnie know? They want to get started as soon as possible and this will hold things up a little.”

Mike sat with Pete while he managed to nearly eat a slice of toast and drink all his tea. “I’m sure the girls won’t mind a little delay, and we haven’t had all the test results back yet, have we?”

Pete passed the plate back to Mike. “Sorry I couldn’t manage too much. I’m sorry about letting you down tomorrow. I can go through some bits with Davy on the bass. I’m sure you can sort a new set out. I hope I’ll be okay for the wednesday gig

“It’ll be odd without you, but we don’t have to do the gig though. I’m sure Ronnie won’t mind.”

“It’s not fair on the others if you don’t do it. I’ll be fine and I can sleep through while you rehearse later, even though listening to you play without me will be weird.”

“Well, I’m gonna call a few places, see if we can play somewhere else so you can rest without a noise, but we can’t go anywhere until Davy returns.”

Mike left and came back a little later. “I’ve called Annie and she sends her best. She says she and the twins will stay away a while, and Ronnie’s fine with us playing as a trio. Says it’ll at least be an improvement on Micky and Davy’s duo the other weekend and she and Vicky are cool with waiting a bit longer. I managed to get hold of Nyles and he’s out this evening, so now Davy’s back and we’ve had dinner, we’re gonna go and rehearse there. You fine with that?”

Pete nodded. “It’s probably for the best. Can you just refill my water and leave me some painkillers before you go?”

“I’ve got something else too for you.” Mike handed over a walkie talkie. “Micky had a set upstairs, so I’ll take one with me and leave the other here beside you, so you can shout if you need me.”

“Okay, and will you come running back to me straight away?” Pete laughed.

“I might, but first I need to do something that’s for your own good… Close your eyes—it’s a surprise.”

“A good surprise?” Pete asked, sitting himself up.

Mike leaned over, kissed him and took hold of Pete’s hand. “I doubt you’ll think so.” He put a sock on each hand and taped them on, tightly but as comfortable as he could make it. “Sorry, babe. This is another Micky idea—we need to keep you away from the temptation of scratching those spots. Don’t want you messing your pretty self up with pock marks, do we now?”

Pete protested, but knew he had no chance against Mike.

“If these are still on you and intact, I might treat you when we get back home,” Mike said, leaving the bedroom with a cheeky wink and the raise of an eyebrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike had kept the walkie talkie by his side throughout the rehearsal just in case Pete needed him. Micky oddly had enough energy to set up his kit and play for over an hour. It was as if he hadn’t been as ill as he claimed, or, as Mike had thought, putting it all on so he could be lazy.

Davy did really well on the bass. Mike was quite impressed. He thought they’d be good enough to cope with their sets tomorrow night, but he hoped Pete would be better soon.

“You played good there, Davy,” Mike commented as they packed away the instruments into the Monkeemobile for the short journey back to the pad.

“I think you didn’t pay that much attention, Mike. I think your mind’s elsewhere.” Micky laughed, putting his bass drum into the trunk. “Pete never needed you—he’s probably fallen asleep.”

Mike tested the walkie talkie to see if it was still on. “Yeah I guess so. Well, I put a stop to him scratching—I made his hands immobile.”

“You didn’t tie them to the bed post, did you, like you both have done to each other before?”

“No way, Mick. Get your mind outta the gutter, boy. I couldn’t do that and leave him at home on his own. That’d be so stupid and irresponsible.”

On returning to the pad, Davy let the others know he was gonna be out again for the night, but he helped them get Micky’s kit in, and promised to be back not long after lunchtime tomorrow.”

Before they went back in, Micky pulled Mike aside. “Sorry if I’ve been a pain over the past few days. I’ve got a few things on my mind. At the gig on Sunday night, this guy was getting a little flirty with Gemma and she seemed to like him, and I’ve not heard from her since. She wasn’t at the gig the other night, and she never misses a gig.”

“So you’re feeling sorry for yourself. Give her a call. Anything could have happened—you won’t know until you talk to her, will you?” Mike just shook his head, pushing Micky in through the front door. “Micky, don’t be so paranoid. This chick seems to really dig you.”

“Okay. I’ll call and ask her if she wants to do anything tomorrow…go out somewhere, and if she wants to come to the weekend gigs. Thanks, Mike.”

“No problem. I’m gonna go and see how Pete is. Hope he’s not be too bored on his own, and he’s not managed to get those socks off his hands.” Mike walked into their room and Pete was asleep, the sheets in a mess and an opened book by his side. He woke up when he heard Mike getting changed.

“Hey, everything go okay? You think Davy will manage the gigs?”

“Yeah, I think he’ll be fine. How you doing? You didn’t get them off.” Mike laughed, looking at Pete’s hands.

“No, I couldn’t manage. You taped them on too well. It’s hard to turn pages with these on though, but I haven’t been too itchy yet, so do I get whatever treat you had planned for me?”

“I guess so, babe. I won’t be a minute, just need to go and get a few things.” Mike went out to the kitchen and got the calamine lotion and something out of the freezer.

“Here, I got you some ice cream,” he said, returning and handing Pete a bowl. “They give it to people when there’re ill and it might cool you down a little. Let me take these socks off your hands first—you won’t be able to do much with them still on.”

Pete took the ice cream off him, but looked a little disappointed. “Thanks, Michael.”

“Well, the next thing’s a treat for both of us, so hurry up and eat that.” Mike gave him a big grin and picked up a bottle from his nightstand. “Just let me know when you’re ready, babe. I need you to lie down and relax.”

Pete gave Mike the empty bowl back. “What’s that you’ve got?” Mike sat down on the bed when Pete was settled. He’d brought some cotton wool with him and poured the lotion onto it. He started to dab it gently onto Pete’s chest first, moving to his shoulders and arms.

“This should help cool you down a little. Turn over—I need to do your back.”

“It’s not working on you though…kinda having the opposite effect on you—I can see the tent pole in your pants, so is this for your benefit?” Pete smiled while turning around.

“Well, I haven’t been able to get my hands on you in a few days, so it shouldn’t surprise you at all. Come on, I need to do your back now, and check you for any other spots. Any hidden under those boxers? I need a closer inspection.”

“Michael, please. I really am too tired for that, but if you need any help with your problem, that shouldn’t be too hard for me…oops, wrong kind of hard.” Pete put his face into his pillow to muffle his giggling.

“Hey, any more talk like that and I’ll be slapping this ass. Yeah, the spots are getting a bit lower. There’s some on your thighs too, but I don’t mind applying this lotion to you. It’s an easy job, and I always do a job well and to my best ability, as you should know by now.”

“Ooh I do, and that’s nice. You’re being so gentle, I could almost fall asleep, but I’ll help you out first.”

“I aim to please, even though this doesn’t smell too good, but there, I’ve finished. Is it helping you at all? Listen, if you want, I can go and sleep in the spare room tonight. You did a fair bit of moving around last night. It’ll make things easier for you.”

“No, don’t. I want you beside me. It’s good to know you’re there. The sound of your breathing calms me. I like to watch you sleep too. Sorry if that sounds a little odd, but you look perfect.”

“Well, I’m the same with you. I watch you sleep as well. Part of me still can’t believe I get to share so much with you, that I’m so lucky to have you as my partner.” Mike leaned down and kissed Pete who sat up to meet him halfway. “Love you.”

“Me too always and forever, Michael. You want some help with that?” Pete reached to unzip Mike’s pants and sneak a hand inside his boxers, taking Mike’s cock in his grasp.

“If you insist. I don’t mind at all. God, I’ve missed this.” He soon started moaning and thrusting into Pete’s fist. “Ah so good, babe. You want me to—”

“No, it’s okay.” Pete smiled at Mike and lay back a little. “Come a bit closer to me. I’m too tired to move too much. Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize for anything,” Mike said as he lay beside Pete, facing him.

Pete just smiled at him, his hand still but around Mike’s dick, letting Mike do all the work. He didn’t mind—it would still bring what he needed, and he knew Pete was tired… _but hell, I didn’t expect him to fall asleep just before I came!_

He eased himself from Pete’s hand and finished jerking himself off. Cleaning himself up with a Kleenex and making himself presentable, he popped his head around the door to see what Micky was up to. “Listen, Mick, Pete’s asleep, so can you keep the TV noise down a little? I think I’m gonna join him—see you in the morning.”

***

Mike woke early the next morning, finding Pete draped over him. They’d both had a better night’s sleep. Pete being settled had meant he could relax more, and the early night had helped. Pete felt hot to the touch but luckily no more spots had appeared.

Mike lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the rest of the day. Maybe after lunch they’d rehearse a bit more, _well if Davy can be bothered coming home early. He needs practise, more than any of us. I’ll ask Pete if he can lie on the couch, watch and help Davy out. Fingers crossed he’s feeling better today. I’ll make him some soup for lunch, make him eat something other than toast, but first I need a coffee._

Mike got his coffee, brought the mail in, sat down at the kitchen table and started to check through the local papers. He always kept an eye out for any chance of any work opportunities for the band. He noticed Amy mentioned—the tour she was on was playing a club in Hollywood tonight. He was happy for her, and it didn’t bother him that he turned it down. His place was with the guys.

Davy came in through the front door very quietly. “Morning, Mike. Just you up, I guess? I thought I’d better be here early. I imagine you want you to go through tonight’s set and that you definitely need me on the bass.” He went over to the kitchen to make himself some tea.

“Yeah, this afternoon, so make sure you’re gonna be around.”

“Well I’ll drink this, get changed and go down to the beach. Might see if Micky’s interested in going. He could do with some fun—he’s getting way too serious with that girlfriend of his.”

“I think he’s calling Gemma up today, so don’t go giving him any grief. He needs to sort some things out with her. I think they’ll be okay—she’s not the type to mess him around.”

Rehearsal went well and Pete lay on the couch and helped Davy out as much as he could. Mike was quite impressed with how well he played. After that, they packed the instruments up in the trunk of the Monkeemobile and had some dinner. Mike made Pete sone scrambled egg on toast as he didn’t feel he could manage the food the others ate.

“You gonna be okay on your own tonight?” Mike asked as he brought Pete a cup of tea.

“I’m fine. I’ve got plenty of books to read. I can see if there’s anything on the TV, but I’ll probably just end up falling asleep. You could get me another blanket though, please.” 

Mike came back from the closet with a blanket, stopping in the bedroom and bringing Pete his pillow and music notation notebook, and placing his acoustic guitar by his side. “Anything you think you need? I’ll bring you another jug of water and a clean glass. A thermos of tea, too, so you don’t need to make a drink yourself.”

“Michael, I’m okay, you don’t need to fuss so much.”

“Well, I’m gonna get a quick shower and get changed. I’ll call you when we get to the club, and in our break, then ring to let you know when we’re on our way back,” Mike said before he went to get his band uniform from their room and go to the bathroom.

“You’ve got him well trained—what’s your secret, Pete? How do you do it?” Micky asked.

“He brings out the softer side of Mike. You only have to look at him a certain way and he’ll do anything for you, Pete, you lucky sod. We need to watch and learn the look.” Davy laughed and winked at Micky as he went to the kitchen to throw his soda bottle in the trash.

“I don’t have any secret ways, and I’d do anything for Mike, too. It’s what you do when you really love someone—when you find the right person, you’ll know what I mean,” Pete said.

Micky answered the phone as it rang. “Oh, hi, Gemma…okay, no problem…that’s good. See you soon.”

Mike came out of the bathroom as Micky was finishing off on the phone. “I guess that was Gemma? You two got things sorted and she’s coming tonight?”

“Yeah, everything seems okay, and she says she’ll be there. She wasn’t in when I called earlier.”

“Pete, you know the number of the club—if you need me or anything, call, or even call Vicky. Promise me any problems, you’ll get in touch.”

“Yes, I promise, Michael, but I’ll be fine, I’m sure. You don’t need to worry. Just go and enjoy yourself.”

About an hour later, they were ready for their first set. It seemed odd with just the three of them, but everything started well and Micky saw Gemma arriving just as they started. They both waved at each other and she sat at a table with another girl. 

Part way through their set, a couple of young guys joined Gemma and her friend at their table. Micky could only see the back of their heads, but he thought one of them was the guy from the other night. He spent most of his time watching them.

Davy did really well, and got plenty of attention from the chicks on the dancefloor as usual. After they’d finished the first set, a chick started to talk to him about how well he’d played bass and it suited him. She seemed impressed and he spent all his break with her.

“I bet he’ll be going home with her tonight,” Micky said to Mike before he headed off to the table Gemma was at. He found an empty seat beside her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. “Hi, did you enjoy our set?” he asked her. 

“You were brilliant as always. Micky, these are my friends, Wendy, Tim, and Jack. Guys, this is Micky.”

The three of them greeted Micky, but the guys weren’t too interested in him.

“Hi—do you want me to get you a drink?” Micky asked Gemma as a bar waitress came over to their table, and he ordered them both a Coke.

“Have you any plans for tomorrow? There’s a good movie on at the theater downtown I wouldn’t mind seeing… You want me to pick you up and we can go? I’m sure Mike will lend me the car. We can have some lunch too if you want. My treat.”

“Thanks for the offer, Micky, but I’m busy all morning—got some plans with my parents. We could go out in the evening before your gig? Should have time to see the movie, if you want?” Micky saw her glancing between the others who were with them. One of the guys just shrugged to the other, who then stared at Wendy.

Mike had gone upstairs as Ronnie had told him he could call Pete from their flat so he could have some privacy to talk. Vicky was busy cooking in the kitchen and offered Mike a cup of coffee. He went into their lounge to call the pad.

Pete answered the phone after a few rings. Mike knew it might take him a little longer to get to it. “Hey, babe, how are you?”

“Not too bad. I’ve been reading. There was nothing on TV. How’s everything going there?”

“Better than I thought. Micky’s a bit on edge, and Davy’s lapping up the attention the chicks are giving him as usual, but it’s not the same without you. We need you back with us as soon as possible…I hope you’ll be okay for Wednesday’s gig. You want anything bringing home?”

“Nothing, Michael. I might finish off my tea and try and get some sleep. You don’t need to worry about me, or call before you set off back home. I’m really fine.”

“All right, I’ll let you rest. See you soon. Love you, Pete.” Mike hung up and went to the kitchen to let Vicky know he’d finished on the phone.

“Hey, Mike, I’ve made some fresh vegetable soup—you wanna take some back with you for Pete? I’ll put some in a thermos for you.” He nodded and said thanks. “Come get it before you leave.

Their next set went well and Micky was still watching the interaction of Gemma and her friends. One of the guys kept looking around at them and then was speaking to Gemma. She looked to be not too happy with him. Micky had no idea why, but was determined to find out.

As they were packing up their instruments, Gemma came and said bye to Micky and she left with her friends. “Hey, Davy, you up for helping me out with something?”

“When? I’m heading off out tonight…that bird from earlier, she invited me back to hers.”

“No, tomorrow. I can pick you up early. I wanna go to Gemma’s and find out what she’s up to. That guy’s been hanging around her the past few times I’ve seen her, and she claims to be busy tomorrow morning, so I want to follow her. I’ll ask Annie if I can borrow her car.”

“So you’re spying on her? You think she’s cheating on you, Mick?”

Mike was nearby listening to both of them. “So you’re gonna follow her and play detective.”

“Yeah why not? I want to know what’s going on, and I bet we see her with him.” Micky was worried and hoping he would be proved wrong. He really wanted to trust Gemma but wasn’t sure he could…


	9. Chapter 9

Micky managed to get Annie to loan him the Chevy. He picked Davy up from his date’s house early and they drove straight to Gemma’s place.

“Put this hat and glasses on. I don’t want her to recognize us.” He passed Davy a baseball cap and some glasses with plain lenses.

“So that’s why you’ve got the wig and fake moustache on. They don’t even match—you look a right idiot. So why are we actually spying on her, and what do we do if we see her? What’s she supposed to be doing?” He put on the disguise as requested.

“She told me she was going out with her parents, but I think she’s seeing one of those guys who were at the gig last night. She’s got us both on the go at the same time, kinda like the female version of you.”

Davy gave him a swift slap around the back of his head. “So because that Cathy chick messed you about you think Gemma is too? She’s too shy and quiet, Mick, I don’t think she’s the type.”

“Well that guy was acting odd. I definitely don’t trust him. He kept giving me funny looks all night.”

“Mick, everyone normally looks at you funny—you’ve got that kind of odd-looking face. It’s like they can’t believe what they’ve seen and need a second look, then they end up laughing at you.”

“Someone’s coming out. You watch for me.” Micky bent down and hid. “Is it Gemma?” he asked.

“No, an older couple…could be her mom and dad. They’re getting in a car now.”

Micky sat up as the car started to drive away. “Yeah that’s them, so Gemma wasn’t with them! So she did lie to me. I knew it.”

Davy stared straight at Micky. “Does Mike know what you’re up to?”

“No, course not. He’d have tried to stop me if he had any clue, but him being distracted with Pete worked to my advantage. I managed to sneak out when he took Pete his tea and breakfast. He might think I’m still in bed.”

“Yeah, I don’t think he’d be happy with you playing at being on a stakeout. So what’s next to this plan, Dolenz?” Davy was searching to see if there was anything like candy in the glovebox.

“Well, I want to know what she’s up to. Hey, look over there—a car’s about to pull up.” Micky quickly hid again. “Davy, let me know who it is?” He heard a door open from the house.

“Gemma’s just come out and she’s going over to the car. It’s the chick and guys from last night. She’s getting in the back seat with the other girl. Both the guys are in the front seats. I think the car’s a Ford or something? I don’t really know American cars.”

Micky sat up and started the engine as the other car pulled away and set off down the street. He drove as near behind them as he could without being noticed. They soon pulled into a diner not too far away, The other car got into a space near the entrance but Micky parked a little farther away, and got out a pair of binoculars from behind his seat.

“You prepared for everything. So are we spying on them from here or maybe going in?” Davy asked.

“I’m not sure…what do you think?”

“Well, I know I’m starving. I didn’t get chance for any breakfast, so I vote we go in. We can sit as near to them as possible. I just hope they don’t see through these disguises.” Micky was putting a baseball cap and his glasses on.

“I think we should be okay. You got much cash on you? But I guess I owe you as a thanks for this.”

They went in, and sat in a booth near the group. A waitress came and took their order for waffles with bacon and pancakes. They were close enough to try and listen in to what Gemma and her friends were discussing.

Wendy was the first to speak. “Come on, Gemma, you could at least look like you’re enjoying yourself! You did agree to help us out, so at least look like you want to be here with us.”

“I feel bad lying to people though—to my parents and to Micky. I really like him. He’s so different to any other guys I’ve dated. I feel like he really gets me, and he’s so much fun to be around.”

“Well, forget about him for now and act happy. I can see people we know here. Remember what you promised. I’d help you out if it was the other way around.” She stopped talking when their order arrived and they all started to eat.

“When we’ve finished here, we’re off to meet some of our friends, so stick close to me,” the guy they figured out was Tim said to Gemma.

“Okay, I remember. Don’t worry. I won’t let you down. What time are we due there?”

“We’ve got half an hour, but there’s gonna be a big crowd of people, with it being on the beach. Some of our family will be there, so make sure you and Tim look as convincing as possible. Watch how I act with Jack and no one should suspect anything.”

“I promise I’ll do my best, I’m sure I could have let Micky know what I’m doing. I feel so bad that I lied to him. Maybe sometime we could do something with Micky and Matt as a foursome? Micky loves the movies, so we could all go to the drive-in together. What have you told Matt about today?”

“Maybe…let’s just see how today goes first. Yeah, he knows what I’m doing and he’s cool with it. He’s been friends with Tim and Jack since high school, so he knows everything.”

Davy and Micky finished their food and left just after the others and followed their car to a local beach. It was a public area with quite a large group of people already there and was music and sports going on. They watched Gemma and her friends get out of the car and walk to the people already there. Tim took hold of Gemma’s hand as they got farther in.

Micky passed Davy a different hat and sunglasses, and a different T-shirt, getting himself the same. “Do a quick change—we don’t want them to recognize us from the diner do we? Let’s go mingle. Ooh, it looks like they’ve got a cook-out going on too, so that’s lunch sorted.”

Davy just shook his head. “You gonna be able to hide from Gemma, you think? It’s pretty open here.” Davy looked around, seeing a bunch of young blondes. “Hey, it doesn’t look too bad after all. I might go and introduce myself. We should go solo—if she sees me on my own, she might just think I’ve come here with a date.”

“More like you’re looking for your next date. Go on, do your thing.”

“Why don’t you go find a chick? If Gemma’s cheating on you, you entitled to do the same. Go for it—there’s plenty of birds to go for.”

Davy was soon heading off in the direction of four young blondes. “Hey, how you all doing? I’m Davy.” He looked straight into the eyes of one of them. “What’s your name darling?” he asked as he took her hand and went to kiss it. The girl giggled and introduced herself as Judith.

Micky went and hid amongst a group of people who were not too far off from Gemma and her friends. He watched them interact with others, but he thought she didn’t look too happy, even though Tim was a reasonable-looking guy. She looked bored. He glanced over at Wendy, who must have seen how Gemma looked and mouthed ‘ _remember what you promised_.’ Gemma just nodded back and put a smile on her face.

Micky was tempted to go over and confront her but as he turned around, he bumped into a guy who was selling ice cream and snacks from a cart and wasn’t looking where he was going. “Sorry about that, man. I’m having such a bad day—my assistant hasn’t bothered to show up for work and I’m struggling on my own. Hey, you wouldn’t be interested in working for a few hours? I’ll pay you well, what you think?”

Micky took his offer up, even got a cool jacket and hat to wear and he was set up with a cart just behind where Gemma, Wendy and the guys were lounging on towels, so he could watch what they were up to.

***

Back at the pad Mike had got up later to a quiet living room, had his usual coffee and made some breakfast for him and Pete. Pete was feeling better today, but not well enough to be able to play their gig that night. Mike reapplied some calamine lotion. He’d done his best and hadn’t noticed Pete do any scratching or seen any pock marks when he throughly examined him as well as he could, using the excuse he was checking for any new spots.

He heard a knock and the door opened. “Hi, guys, its only me,” Annie shouted.

Mike came out of the bedroom and went into the bathroom to wash his hands. “Hello, Annie, you okay? How’s Christine and the kids?”

“Good, thanks. Christine’s got this weekend off so were enjoying some time together. How’s the invalid? I know he can be a pain and very demanding when he’s ill… You coping okay with him or could you do with a break? I can stay a while. I’ve been cooking and brought you some food for lunch and dinner.”

“He’s getting better. He slept through last night but he’s been a good patient, not been making any demands at all. I could do with getting some groceries and I don’t know where the other two are.”

“That’s no problem. Micky’s out somewhere—he came and asked if he could use my car early this morning. If there’s anything that needs doing, I don’t mind helping out. I’ll get these dishes done for you first,” she said when she noticed some plates and cups in the sink.

“Thanks, Annie. I shouldn’t be too long.” Mike went to let Pete know he was going out and Annie was here if he needed anything. He picked up the car keys, grabbed his jacket and left the pad.

Annie finished the dishes and went to check on Pete. “Do you want to get up and come out into the living room for a while? I’ll change your sheets and put them in the washer.”

“Okay just give me five minutes to put some clothes on. I’m only in my boxers because I’ve been feeling too hot.”

Annie left him alone and went off to the closet to find some clean sheets and bedding. She also changed the towels in the bathroom.

Pete came to sit on the couch and start reading his book. “I should have asked Mike to call at the library and get me some books—I’ve nearly finished this one.”

After she’d changed the bed and put a load of washing on, she came and sat with Pete. “I’ll go get you some books when Micky returns the car. Mike said he shouldn’t be too long, as he’s only gone to the grocery store, but I’m in no rush. We’ve got some friends coming over later this afternoon.”

“You got a date chosen for the naming ceremony yet? If it’s gonna be on the beach, you need to be sorted soon,” Pete asked her.

“We’ve not quite decided. The guy has got plenty of free days, so he says he doesn’t need much notice, but Gran isn’t sure wether she can make it, and Mom’s gonna be busy soon getting work ready for the start of college. I’m not inviting Dad, before you ask,” she replied, shaking her head in disgust.

“I doubt he’d want to come, so Chris won’t come. What about Nick and Claire? I imagine busy like Mom is, preparing for the new semester. So glad I didn’t end up in teaching like they expected of me.” Pete put his book down and looked at Annie. “Everything else okay though?”

“I’m tired, I guess. The twins can be a handful at times. They’re getting into their own sleeping patterns—Dylan could sleep all day but Summer likes to be awake and she’s getting very vocal.”

“Developing their own little characters. Well, when I’m better, bring them round here anytime if you need a break. We’ll look after them. It’d be nice having them.”

“Thanks, Peter. I’ll probably take you up on that soon. Christine and I could go on a date.”

“I could do with organizing a date, a night out on our own for Mike and me, as a thank-you to him for looking after me. Maybe Friday, if I’m well enough.” Pete picked his book up again.

Annie decided to check the upstairs bedroom for any dirty clothes. She knew how messy Micky could be and how lazy Davy was when it came to doing chores. She got enough between the two bedrooms for another load. She next started on making some lunch for Mike and Pete, ready for Mike getting back.

***

Meanwhile back at the beach, Davy was still hanging around with Judith and her friends. He’d invited her to their gig tonight, so she could see him play the bass and sing.

Micky had been doing well selling ice creams, and had even managed to sneak a free one to Davy. He still had a good view of Gemma and her friends, and luckily they’d not seen him as they’d been too busy sunbathing or going for a swim. Gemma was between Wendy and Tim. Micky had overheard that Tim was Wendy’s older brother, and Wendy seemed to be with Jack.

It looked like there was quite a few members of Wendy and Tim’s family around. There were quite a few children who kept Micky busy with buying ice cream from him, so the time was going quickly for him. There was plenty of chicks around too, so it was quite an easy day for him.

A young boy was hanging around the ice cream cart looking a little upset and Micky bent down to talk to him. “You okay there, little man? Can I help you? I’m Micky.”

“H..h..hi, I’m Dan…Daniel. I can’t find my mommy. Can you help me look for her?” The little boy started to sob.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure she’s not too far away.” He reached into the cart and gave Daniel a couple of napkins to wipe his tears. “What’s your mommy called? You wanna give her a shout? I’ll help you. I can shout real loud.”

“Mom, oh no, Mrs. Anderson. She’s not too tall. She’s blonde and wearing red and white. She was over there.” He pointed over to the right of them.

Micky passed him a cone from out of the cart and shut it up. “Come on then, Daniel, hold my hand and we’ll have a walk around and look for her. She might be searching for you too. I’m sure we’ll find her soon.” He smiled down at the young boy by his side.

They walked around for about ten minutes, and eventually found a group of people having a picnic. A woman spotted Daniel, ran over to them and picked Daniel up. He started to shout “Mommy!” so Micky was glad to know they’d found her and not a complete stranger was claiming the young boy.

“Thank you so much! He just disappeared we’ve been looking all over for him,” his mother said.

“He came over to the ice cream cart and told me he was lost, so I helped him find you.”

Daniel’s mother passed Daniel a Kleenex to wipe his mouth, and she took five dollars out of her purse. “Here. Take the money for the ice cream and keep the change as a thank-you. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble—he can be a handful at times.”

“He was no problem at all and thanks for this, but you don’t need to.” He headed off after Mrs. Anderson refused to take the money back, and, forgetting why he was there in the first place, he walked straight in front of Gemma and her friends.

Gemma sat up, looking shocked. “Micky, what on earth are you doing here?”

Micky looked straight at her and Tim. “I think I should ask you the same thing. What’s going on? What are you doing with him?”

“Micky, please, just give me a minute—it’s not what you think,” she whispered, standing up beside him. Grabbing his arm she tried to pull him away from her friends before they heard anything.


	10. Chapter 10

“What exactly do you think I’m thinking, Gemma? I know for sure what this looks like to me, and why’ve you dragged me away from your friends? Why can’t we talk in front of them—what’ve you got to hide?” Micky asked her. Over his shoulder he saw Wendy getting up and coming over to them. She put her hand on Gemma’s arm.

“He needs to know the truth, Wendy. I can’t lie to him for you, or Tim and Jake.”

“Not here in front of my family—isn’t there somewhere else you can take him?” Tim asked her.

Tim walked over to them. “Gemma, Wendy are you coming back? We need to stay for at least another hour.”

“Sorry, guys, I can’t be part of this anymore. I’ve had enough of all the lies and hiding. Micky deserves to know the truth. I’m gonna tell him everything and I’m doing it now. I don’t care what people think and neither should you.” She looked at the three of them.

“I’ll get Jack and we’ll all come with you.” Tim started to walk away from them

Micky was getting more confused by the minute. “I don’t care who tells me what’s going on, but I want to know. I’ve figured out Tim’s your brother, Wendy, so what is it?”

Wendy led them over to a nearby snack bar. They found some seats and Tim ordered some sodas. Micky saw that Davy was nearby and watching them all—he seemed to be staying around in case Micky needed him.

Tim looked straight at Micky. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I promise you there’s nothing between Gemma and me. Never has and never will be. She’s just helping Jack and me out.”

Wendy butted in. “It was all my idea, okay? I’m helping cover for them as well. Tim’s my older brother, and it’s because our parents are very strict and set in their ways. Dad’s a police captain.”

“So your dad won’t let you go on dates on your own with Jack?” Micky asked.

Gemma took Micky’s hand “Wendy’s not seeing Jack…she’s got a boyfriend.”

“So, Tim and Jack, you’re a couple? What’s the problem with that? Why don’t you just tell your parents and your friends, be honest with people?”

“You have no idea, do you? What just, like, say ‘Hey, Dad, I’m queer, and Jack here’s my boyfriend?’ My dad would be mad and my mom would freak out! People wouldn’t accept us, I’d be thrown out of home,” Tim said to Micky.

“I understand. Two of my friends are together, aren’t they, Gemma? People who know are fine with it. There’s only the odd person who can’t accept them, but that’s their problem.”

“I tried to tell them that. One of the guys Micky’s talking about is one of the band last night. He’s been with his boyfriend over six months now, and all their friends are cool with it.”

“Come to the gig tonight and you can meet my friend. They’re careful in public and we all live together and me and Davy are fine with them together. In fact, we set them up on a blind date in the first place,” Micky told him. “Being honest with people is the best thing, like I said.”

Tim looked straight at him. “Well I guess it isn’t the small English guy because he’s over there staring at us and flirting with the blonde by his side. So the guitarist? That’s a surprise.”

“Yeah, there’s not a typical look, you know. It’s not so obvious—they don’t act different and draw attention to themselves when they’re out together.”

“So that’s it, Micky, that’s everything. I’m really sorry for lying to you.” She took his hand. “Can you forgive me, please?”

“Okay, but will you come with me now, and we can go and see that movie? I just need to see what Davy’s up to, and the ice cream cart owner’s back so I need to catch up with him.”

Micky talked to the guy first, who was pleased with what he’d sold, even othering him a job anytime he wanted, giving him his phone number, then went to talk to Davy.

“So you two all sorted now? She isn’t cheating on you after all?”

“Kind of, and no, she was just pretending to see Tim as a cover—Tim and Jack are a couple, but don’t want anyone to know they are. I told Tim to chat to Mike.” Micky was still watching Gemma who was standing with Wendy.

“I don’t think he and Mike will have much in common to talk about, you know, apart from being with another guy. You better talk to Mike first.” Davy laughed. Judith waved over to Davy. “Listen, I’ll be home in time to leave for the gig—we’re heading off to her place.”

“All right, I’ll talk to Mike about it first. You go off and have a good time and I’ll see you later.” Micky walked over to Gemma to see if she was ready to leave.

***

Back at the pad, Mike had arrived home from the grocery store and was putting the shopping away. He thanked Annie for the things she’d brought and for staying and looking after Pete, who was lying on the couch reading his book and looking a lot better than before. Mike made a start on lunch for them, and Pete managed to eat some salad.

Mike was cleaning up after lunch when the phone suddenly rang. He answered it to find the doctor from the other day telling him their tests had all come back fine, and she could see no problems with them being able to help Ronnie and Vicky conceive.

The minute he put the phone down, it rang again. This time it was Vicky, saying that the doctor had rung them too and given them the all clear. When he told her they’d had a call too, she said that they should get together and have a chat and sort out a plan of what they were going to do.

“I’m so happy, and grateful to you both for doing this for us. Say hi to Pete, and tell him we’ll see him soon when he’s better. Ronnie’s busy downstairs but she feels the same as me.”

Pete had been in their room while Mike was on the phone and had come back into the living room by the time Mike had finished talking to Ronnie. “I picked these pamphlets up when we were at the doctor’s the other day.”

Mike took them and saw _How to have a healthy baby,_ and _Prepare yourself for pregnancy_ among others. “I think these are more for the benefit of the mom-to-be, Pete.”

“It won’t hurt to read them. I’ve been reading through them while I’ve been stuck in the bedroom. They mentions the dad as well. We need to be aware of things too. Like, for example, your diet… Now, me being a vegetarian is good, as some meat can be too fatty and it’s not good for you.”

“So you asking me to eat rabbit food then, babe?” Mike stared at him, not sure what to say. _Me, a Texan, being asked to stop eating meat. I can’t do that, no way. Ain’t gonna be happing._

“No, but maybe cut back a little… How about eating more chicken instead? And more salad, vegetables and fruit. It wouldn’t do the others any harm to do the same. I’m gonna cut back on fried things—grilling food is so much healthier for you.”

“I suppose so,” Mike answered, but Pete could tell he wasn’t too keen on that suggestion.

“I wonder if certain things could help more with determining what sex the baby will be? Having a girl and a boy would be good, just like Annie’s twins. Oh regarding Annie, she thinks the twins’ ceremony will be soon—she’s just waiting on when Gran can make it over here.”

“Okay.” Mike was trying to read through some of the pamphlets he’d been passed. “It says to wear loose underwear.” He looked puzzled.

“Yeah, it’s so nothing’s too tight, causing any problems with your balls…They need to stay cool and be able to move around freely.” Pete laughed “You could be more like me and not bother with any underwear at all.”

Mike just looked at him shocked. “I think my boxers are loose enough, Pete. I prefer to be wearing something, I’m not as free and easy as you.”

“Okay, well stop wearing any that are too tight, even though they do look good on you. We could maybe go see the doctor again and of course talk to Vicky and Ronnie. I imagine they’ll be thinking the same. How about visiting the library get some books on childcare and pregnancy?”

Mike wasn’t paying too much attention. “Hey this also mentions alcohol and drugs. Well I only have the occasional drink, but you need to stop smoking pot. That will improve things. Plenty of exercise…well I guess we’re fine with that.” He winked.

“If it means a baby, I guess I could maybe stop or just have maybe one joint a week.” He saw Mike giving him a look that said he didn’t believe Peter could do it. 

“We need to be a healthy weight too. I think that’s covered, and we’re not too old.”

“Do you think we’ll be good Dads? I think you’ll be much better than me—you’ve shown that in how you’ve looked after me while I’ve been ill. You’re gonna be brilliant at it.”

“Thanks, babe.” Mike started to blush a little. “So will you. You’re caring; you always want the best for people, and put everyone first before yourself, I think we’ll both be okay. Don’t worry.”

“I can’t help it. I didn’t think having children would happen for me, like I didn’t think I’d meet the tight person to spend my life with. Well, until I met you.” Pete made Mike blush again.

“This pamphlet says to follow a calcium and magnesium-rich diet for girls and a sodium and potassium-rich diet for boys—looks like it’s written by one of your hippie friends.”

“Interesting…anything else?” Pete asked

‘“Male sperm are fast and weak while female sperm are slower but more resilient.’ It’s amazing what you can learn. ‘The sperm theory relies on timing and knowing when you’re ovulating. To boost your chances of conceiving a girl, you need to have sex two to three days before ovulation, as female sperm have more staying power. To increase your chances of having a boy, it’s best to have sex as close to ovulation as possible.’”

“This all sounds complicated. The girls will probably know more about this bit.”

“I sure hope they do—they’re the ones who need to know the best time. We just gotta provide the goods as and when they need it.” Mike put the pamphlets down on the table. “I think I’ve read enough for now, don’t you?”

“There’s a lot to take in, but at least we already know what to do when the babies come along, after having the twins here.”

Mike brought over the food Annie had prepared for their lunch. “Healthy food already. Cheese salad sandwiches.” Mike passed Pete a plate. “Got you a glass of milk too.”

“Milk…calcium…is that a hint you want a daughter, Michael?” Pete’s smile was wide, showing his dimple.

“Don’t get reading into anything, there. The thought didn’t even enter my mind, but I’m fine with either. Just as long as the baby or babies are healthy, that’s the most important thing.”

A few hours passed until Micky returned to the pad. He looked a little nervous as he came in the front door. “Hey, guys. You look much brighter, Pete, you feeling better?” he asked to take any attention away from him, as he noticed the tall Texan staring straight at him.

“Yeah much better, but I don’t think I’ve got enough energy to play with the band for the sets tonight. I should be fine for Wednesday’s gig though. I might actually come and watch you play without me, see how Davy manages the bass.”

“Might be best if you don’t, Pete, you still have quite a few spots—don’t need or want anyone freaking out thinking they’re gonna catch something. Don’t take that the wrong way though.”

“No, I understand, Michael, no offence taken. I guess you’re right as always. I’ll stay here.”

“So everything’s cool then,” Micky asked, wondering if Mike was gonna ask him what he’d been up to while he’d been out. “I’ve been to the movies with Gemma—just dropped her off home.”

“She gonna be at the gig tonight with those friends from last night? Did you get to the bottom of what was going on between her and that guy? I know you weren’t too happy.”

“Well yeah, I did, and I kinda need to talk to you about that… I’m sorry, but I told them about you and Pete being together.”

“What? Micky, why on earth did you do that?” Mike looked quite shocked and stared hard at Micky.

“It’s because I found out that Tim and Jack are a couple, and the girls were just pretending to date them so their families doesn’t find out, but I told them they need to be honest with people. Their folks might take the news better than they think.”

“So you think Pete and I are a good example to them? We haven’t gone public with everyone we know, though. There are people who won’t take this kind of news well.”

Pete nodded. “Yeah, look at my dad. He tried to break us up. He tried with Annie and Christine as well. I don’t think he’ll ever accept us, and Chris seems to agree with him—he won’t talk to me.”

“Well I’m just pre-warning you that he might want a chat tonight, okay?” Micky looked at Mike.

***

Mike left Pete a flask of tea and something to eat on the coffee table as he was fast asleep on the couch when they left for the gig and Mike didn’t want to wake him. Davy had got back just before, only giving himself about twenty minutes for a quick shower and to change.

Later, after their soundcheck at the club, Mike was talking to Ronnie when he saw Gemma turn up with the same people she’d been with last night. They all approached Micky, who turned to look at him and mouthed, ‘You okay to talk with Tim and Jack?’

Mike nodded back, telling Ronnie he’d catch up with her later. He then sat with Micky, Gemma and her friends. “This is my, friend Mike,” Micky introduced him to them.

“Hi.” Mike wasn’t sure if he should be the one to start any conversation with them, but Tim just held his hand out to shake. “Hi. I’m Tim and this is my partner, Jack. We’ve only been together a few weeks and we’re finding things hard, what to say to people, if you know what I mean?”

“Yeah I know. I’ve been with Pete over six months now and we are careful who we tell, but it’s a way of telling who your friends are. Our moms are cool with it but Pete’s dad isn’t but it doesn’t bother Pete too much—his gran is one of our biggest supporters. Pete’s sister’s in a similar relationship with a chick. Your sister here seems fine and if your folks love you, they should accept who you are.”

“I guess you’re right. I love Jack and that’s the main thing. Thanks for talking to us. I’d never have thought you’d be with another guy. I mean you could have lots of chick—I see them watch you guys.”

“There’s only really one of us that takes advantage of that.” Mike laughed, looking over at Davy.

Their first set got underway. Davy was doing well and playing and paying plenty of attention to Judith who had turned up just before they started the first song. He sang straight to her, which she seemed to enjoy. Mike was missing Pete just like last night.

After they’d finished both sets, the instruments were all packed up into the Monkeemobile and Davy and Micky had gone off with Judith and Gemma, Mike went upstairs to talk to Ronnie and Vicky.

“Come through to the kitchen!” Ronnie shouted. In there, Vicky was busy going through their cupboards. “Hi, Mike. How you doing?” she asked him.

“Good…you look busy.”

Ronnie didn’t look too happy. “She’s clearing out all the decent food! Been reading up on diets, and us getting healthier to help get pregnant. I managed to stop her pouring the decent wine down the sink. I mean, Vicky, I can get a drink downstairs anytime I want.”

“Yeah, I know but you need to get used to not drinking. You can’t do that when you’re pregnant. I’m giving up now, and no more greasy food for me—I want to be as healthy as I can, so should you!”

“Pete’s the same—he had all these pamphlets and was on about me drinking and eating red meat, saying being a vegetarian is good. But sorry, I ain’t going that far. I need my red meat and I do only have the odd drink. He even mentioned my underwear needing to be looser.”

“Those two would be perfect for each other in a different situation! They’re so alike. We’ve got all the pamphlets and she’s raided the childcare section of the library already.” Ronnie laughed, pointing to the books on the side.

“It’s not a joke, you know. We want to get pregnant first time, don’t we? So we need to do what we can to make it happen. I’m up for anything—I’ve even worked out when we’re both due to ovulate. You’re due just a day or so before me, which is good, and you should start on Tuesday. Mine’s about Thursday…so, Mike?”

“What?” Mike was starting to look pale and a little shocked, remembering what Pete had read to him earlier.

“Well, Mike, we need you two to do your part as soon as possible…how does tomorrow work for you? Do you think you’ll both be up to it? You can do it here or at home and bring it over for us. The doctor already gave us some sample pots for you, and the syringes _we_ need.” Vicky looked deadly serious. “I’ll go get them for you.”

She was gone for a few minutes and came back with a paper bag she passed to Mike. “There you go—the pots are in there for you.”

Mike and Ronnie looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Mike was wondering what he was gonna say to Pete when he got back to the pad. _How can I put it? The girls need us to fill these and get it to them as soon as we can…_


	11. Chapter 11

Mike didn’t say anything to Pete about his conversation with the girls when he got back to the pad, because Pete wasn’t waiting for him. There was a note on the kitchen table, explaining he’d been tired and had gone to bed at about ten o’clock. It was now nearly one in the morning, so Mike decided to head straight to bed himself. _I’ll talk to Pete in the morning, tell him what they want us to do today. How do I approach this?_ he thought just before he fell asleep, cuddling up to Pete.

Mike woke early and decided not to wake Pete. He had a lot on his mind. He went over last night’s talk with Vicky many times in his head, trying to figure out how to tell Pete. He sat out on the sun deck with a strong black coffee he felt he needed.

He heard a noise in the living room, so looked through the open back door to see who was moving around in there. Micky, getting a bowl of cereal. “Morning, Mike.”

“Morning, Micky. I didn’t expect you back home this early.” Mike looked at his watch—it was only eight thirty.

“Gemma dropped me off on her way to work. I might eat this first, got things planned for the rest of the day. You been up long?” he asked before putting a spoonful of frosted flakes in his mouth.

“Nearly two hours. Didn’t sleep too well…too much on my mind.” He wasn’t sure if telling Micky before Pete would be a good idea, but he desperately needed to talk to someone.

“Yeah, you look a bit tense—everything okay?”

“Things are moving faster than I expected, and I gotta talk to Pete.”

“Anything I can help with?” Micky asked before having another mouthful of his breakfast.

“Not really.”

Micky picked up one of the pamphlets Pete had been reading to him yesterday.

“It’s about that.” Mike pointed to the one Micky was glancing through.

“Ah, okay, I understand. You got the all clear from the doc, then?”

“Yeah, all four of us. Vicky told me she and Ronnie need us to do our part earlier than I expected, as they’re both nearly at the best time for them to get pregnant.” Mike was getting a little flushed just thinking about it.

“So they need the goods as soon as possible, and you’ve not told Pete yet. It should be easy! All you gotta do is go into the john and rub one out. I got some magazines if you need any inspiration.”

“Micky, no thanks. I don’t need your help.”

“No problem. Well, I’m heading out soon. Coco’s picking me up—Mom’s having friends over so needs us to help her get prepared. It’ll be nice to see some of Dad’s old friends.”

“You taking Gemma to meet your mom?”

“She’s gonna come after she finishes at work—well after she’s gone home and got changed. Mom’s met her before. I want to show them both that I’m serious about her.” Micky stood and put his dish in the sink with the rest left from the day before.

Mike went over to him. “Leave that. I’ll get the dishes washed and dried—you go get ready, and make sure that you tidy your stuff up around the place. Put your magazines back in your room and move those damn roller-skates before someone has an accident. Now please, Micky.”

“Thanks, Mike. Listen, I’m sure Pete will take your news well. He wants children and the sooner you start, the quicker the girls get pregnant, don’t you think? Go tell him! No time like the present.”

Micky started climbing the spiral staircase after he’d tidied up a bit. He stopped halfway, looking down at Mike. “Go on, do it now. Get it over and done with. I don’t know when Davy will be back, so it looks like you’ll have the pad to yourselves for the rest of the day.”

“Okay, if it gets you off my back. I’ll just finish these first.” Micky mouthed ‘ _Go Now’_ at him, and stayed where he was until Mike went into his and Pete’s bedroom.

Pete was awake and sitting up in bed. “Morning, Michael.” He smiled at him. “Look, the spots I can see have more or less gone. Do you want to check if they’re all gone in any other places?”

“Okay, no problem.” Mike checked his back, nape and couldn’t resist a squeeze of Pete’s ass cheeks when he checked there. “All looks good to me. Just a few left, and no pock marks. You have done well. By the way, there’s something we need to talk about.”

“Oh? What? Is something wrong—did the gig not go well?”

“The gig was fine., Davy played good. I need to write more for the keyboard for you, get him on bass more often. You can go through more songs with him?” Pete nodded to say yeah, he would. “We need to discuss about what we’re doing for Ronnie and Vicky. We’re kinda against the clock…things are moving a lot faster than I originally thought.”

Mike briefly paused and Pete gave him a puzzled look. “Well, Vicky told me last night they’re both coming up to the perfect time to try, and, well, they need the goods from us as soon as possible.”

“Oh my god! That’s not much notice. So when?” Pete asked him, taking Mike’s hand.

“Today. You feeling up to it? Think you’ve got the energy to, well…” He reached down under their bed. “They’ve sent these pots for us to use for the sperm.” He placed the bag on the bed.

“Wow! I think I’m okay. So how we gonna do this? What do you think’s best?” Pete opened the bag, taking out one of the sample containers. “These aren’t very big…do we need to fill it? Did you ask them that?”

“No, I didn’t think of that. There was enough to try and take in as it was. I was there on my own, you know. It’s funny, though, Vicky is planning changing Ronnie’s diet as well.”

“So how we gonna do this? I mean, I know what we’ve got to do, but I don’t think this should feel clinical…we need to make it enjoyable.” Pete put his hand on Mike’s crotch and rubbed. “Are we alone in the pad? I know I heard Micky’s voice.”

“He’s getting ready to go out, some family thing with his mom, sisters and some friends.”

“I imagine Davy’s out with a chick from last night as usual, so I guess we've got the house to ourselves for a while. Shall we make the most of it.” He whispered the last part in Mike’s ear.

“Why not? Let me just check if Micky’s left, and you get yourself ready for me. I shouldn’t be long.”

Mike was back a few minutes later. “He’s gone. We’re on our own, babe, and you’re definitely already ready for me, aren’t you?” Mike gazed over at the bed where Pete was lying naked and waiting. He didn’t waste any time with the buttons on his shirt, just pulling it straight over his head.

“Come on, we need these off too.” Pete started to unzip Mike’s jeans, and was nearly hit in the face by Mike’s erection when he pulled them down to his knees. “You are too, babe. Can’t wait to get my mouth around that,” he said before taking Mike’s full length in one swallow.

“Mmmm, s’good.” Mike was soon moaning and holding on to Pete’s head, grabbing onto his hair. “Oh, Pete, keep doing that,” Mike shouted as he thrust in and out of Pete’s mouth, looking down into Pete’s eyes, who was watching the pleasured look on Mike’s face.

“I’m gonna…oh my god, get the pot.” Mike shouted, pulling out from Pete’s lips and coming into the plastic container. Pete was smirking at him. “Hey, it’s your turn now, babe—you think you can manage or do you need some help?” Pete put the top onto the container and smiled at Mike.

“Well, do you want to help me? I am still recuperating from chicken pox, and you have been tending to me needs so well,” Pete replied, lying back, resting his head on his pillow. Giving Mike a wicked look, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist him, he moved one hand down to his cock.

“Hey, let me do that for you, after what you just did for me.” Mike moved Pete’s hand and reached over to kiss him, pressing their lips together and soon opening Pete’s with his tongue, which was never hard to do. Pete was a pushover when it came to kissing. He found it so intimate, and gave back as good as he got, which Mike dug.

He made a fist around Pete’s cock and started moving his hand up and down, encouraging Pete to thrust at the same time. He was already getting flushed—Mike knew exactly how to work and bring him to his climax. Mid-kiss, Pete started to have a coughing fit. Mike stopped quickly and stroked his cheek. “You okay?”

Pete nodded and mouthed _need water please._ Mike got Pete’s glass from the bedside table and passed it to him. Pete sipped slowly, then drank the lot in one go. “Sorry about that.”

“What’s the matter, babe? You okay now?” Mike asked, rubbing his hands through the hair on Pete’s chest soothingly.

“Yes, thanks. Nothing’s wrong, but I kinda spoiled the moment though, didn’t I? Sorry,” he replied.

“No, I’m sure I can get you going again.” Mike smiled at Pete to reassure him. “Don’t worry, babe, you’ve not been yourself for a few days. Things will get back to normal. Well, things are improving,” Mike said as he had Pete getting hard again within a few minutes.

“Well, things are looking up.” Pete laughed.

“Hey, quit the laughing if you want me to do this, or you can finish yourself off and I can just sit here watching and admiring the view.”

Pete didn’t protest and started thrusting into Mike’s fist again. Mike pulled Pete close to him and started kissing him again, trying to resume from where they were interrupted earlier.

Mike could sense Pete was about to come as he started to tense his body and arch his back. Mike picked up the other pot and got it ready for Pete to come into, some going over his hand as well.

“Hey, at least it only took me one attempt, unlike you.” Mike grinned at Pete, pulling a face and sticking his tongue out. He put both containers to one side and cuddled up to Pete. “So you think we should indicate whose pot is which? They look pretty full, but I hope there’s enough.”

“They don’t need too much, the doctor told me. They have to transfer it to a syringe—glad we don’t have to help with that part. Can we just have a bit of time alone, make the most of things until you call the girls and let them know that we managed it?”

“Sure we can. Come here, babe.” Mike pulled Pete into a tight embrace and he rested his head on Mike’s chest, running his fingers through Mike’s chest hair. “My Mikey bear, warm, fuzzy and very cuddly mmm…life can’t get any more perfect than this,” Pete said, looking into Mike’s brown eyes. Mike ran his fingers through Pete’s silky hair in thanks.

They must have fell asleep afterward, because when Mike checked his watch when he heard someone banging on the front door, over an hour had passed. He quickly put on a T-shirt and his boxers, then put the plastic containers in a bag to take them as he left their bedroom—it might be one of the girls, coming around to check on them.

He opened the front door but there was nobody there—whoever had been there had probably got bored with waiting and left. He turned around, not really looking where he was going, and suddenly started falling backward. Mike felt nothing below him for a minute then crashed onto the floor on his ass, knocking over a chair as he went down.

Pete came out of the room just as Mike was slipping. “Ooh, babe careful, watch Micky’s roller skates,” he called, but of course his warning was too late. Pete ran over to where Mike was laid out. “You okay? You dropped something.” Pete picked the bag up and put it on the side. “Let me help you up—do you think you can manage to get to the couch if I support you?”

Mike nodded and winced a bit, reaching behind him to rub his ass, he tried to sit up.

“Where does it hurt, Michael?”

“I think I’ve damaged my coccyx, just under the sacrum. I can see you trying to stop yourself laughing! It ain’t funny, Pete! I’m in agony here. Come on and help me up.”

Pete helped and supported his weight as they walked slowly over to the couch, and Mike tried his best to get comfortable, he eventually laid down “You want some painkillers? We’ve got those strong ones the doctor gave me. I ought to call her—just hope you haven’t injured yourself too bad. You missing a gig would not be good.”

“No, nothing yet just in case. Yeah call her—she still owes us for causing you to get chicken pox,” Mike said and Pete picked up the phone and dialled.

“She’ll be here in about thirty minutes,” Pete announced.

“I can’t believe Micky. I’m gonna kill him, or wring that scrawny neck of his. I told the damn fool to tidy his mess up. He’s taking over the damn pad with his hobbies and stupid inventions. Sorry for taking it out on you, babe. I know it’s not your fault. I wonder who was at the door though.”

“Don’t worry about it. If it was anything important, they’ll come back, I imagine.” Pete went over and picked the bag up and passed it to Mike. “Are these the containers we just filled?”

“Yeah. I better check they’re okay.” Mike opened the bag to see one was cracked and some of the sperm had seeped out. He turned the container upside down onto its lid. “I hope there’s still enough here.”

“Ooh, I’d better call Vicky or Ronnie and explain that we can’t come over with them. I’m sure they’ll be willing to come get them themselves. How do we know which pot is whose? They look identical.” Pete went back over to the phone and called the girls.

About five minutes later, he came back over to Mike and sat next to him. “They’re both on their way and I started up the machine, so I can make you a strong cup of coffee.”

“Thanks, babe. I guess we should have put our initials on the containers, but I doubt it matters. We won’t know which of them uses which sperm, will we? Let’s just hope it works—I’d rather not go through that again. I know we perform on stage for a living, but that kinda performing to order is not to be repeated again, babe. Fingers crossed.”

“Yeah it took the fun out of it a little. If we have to do it again—and like you say, hopefully not—we have to think of a better scenario for it…make it more romantic. That could be better.” Pete smiled and took Mike’s hand, pulled it up to his lips and kissed it, moving to Mikes lips. “I’ll make you feel better, Michael.”

The doctor arrived not much later and confirmed Mike had bruised his coccyx and told him to rest for a while and take painkillers if he needed them. She didn’t charge either, saying she was passing this way on her way home anyway. Pete and Mike thought she still felt a little guilty about things, though.

Just as she was leaving, Ronnie and Vicky arrived. They said hello and goodbye to the doctor and came through to the living room.

Vicky looked over at Mike. “How’d you get in such a state? You two haven’t had much luck lately.”

“He slipped on one of Micky’s roller skates and fell on his ass.” Pete couldn’t resist laughing.

“You just had to say it, didn’t you, babe. This pain ain’t a joke, you know—Micky would be crying like a little baby. Might still be when I get a hold of him.” Mike tried to sit up a little better, wincing.

“Come on, get yourself comfy. I’ll massage your…back later. That’ll help make you feel better,” Pete said, as he rubbed Mike’s shoulders…and noticing something starting to stir in his lap.

Mike covered himself with his hands, staring at Pete. “Careful! Remember we’ve got company here.” He pointed over to their guests. Pete mouthed _Sorry_ to them all.

Vicky just laughed. “You two are so sweet, and perfect together. I’m glad we asked you to help us. Speaking of that, do you have something for us?” Vicky’s eyes lit up like a child at Christmas.

Mike held the bag up and Ronnie came over and took it from him. “Thanks for this,” she said.

“You might not be so happy when you look…I dropped them when I fell. One pot cracked and I don’t know if there’s enough for you to use.”

Ronnie had a look. “You’ve salvaged quite a bit of it, we’ll still be able to try with what’s here. I guess it’s a surprise which is whose.” She laughed

“Never mind. I made you a cake as a thank-you. I hope you feel better soon, Mike. Sorry to run out on you but don’t you think we better get home, Ronnie? I think we’re gonna be busy for a while,” Vicky stated to her. “Bye, guys, and keep everything crossed for us! See you at the gig on Wednesday.”

“Well that’s over and done with for now, and you’ve finished your coffee, so how about we go into our room, you get naked and I’ll massage your back and coccyx and make everything better?” Pete helped Mike up, putting his arm around his waist. “Come with me.” He winked.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Mike was woken by someone knocking on their bedroom door. This time he didn’t need to get up to see who it was as Micky walked straight in after he’d knocked. Mike nudged Pete and woke him up making sure they were both decent and the sheets covered them.

“Morning, Mick, what are you doing up so early?” He checked his watch on the bedside table. Not even nine o’clock yet “Come over here, though. I wanna word with you.”

“Okay. Gemma just gave me a ride home. I stopped over at her parent’s. My mom invited them to the meal last night, and her dad even asked her to make some cakes for a big party they’ve got next week. Paying her well, too, so I’m in her good books for once.”

“Well, you sure ain’t in mine. What did I tell you to do before you went out yesterday?” Mike asked.

“You said _you’d_ do the dishes. I would have done them though.”

“Not that. Something else I asked you to do, remember? Tidying up, your things around the pad?”

“I put my skateboard outside and took my magazines to my room. They’re under my bed, so I did tidy things. Mike.” He had a puzzled look on his face. trying to figure if there had been anything else.

“Your damn roller skates were near the front door! I went to answer the door, didn’t see them and I slipped on one and I’m in a lot of pain, thanks to you.” He gave Micky one of his angry looks.

“I’m sorry! I forgot about them. I haven’t used them for a few days. I’ll go move them in a minute. I did bring you some of my mom’s baking.” He went into the living room for a few minutes and came back with a tray with some cakes and cookies and some tea and coffee, placing it on the bed.

“I already moved them, Mick. They’re next to your skateboard on the sun deck,” Pete said as Micky was about to leave the room.

“Thanks. Well, I’ve got some news for you, and it’s something good for the group, so I think you’ll be happy. I got us an audition! Luckily it’s not until Friday… It’s for this new club and there’s talk of the band who gets the gig getting some TV exposure! How cool would that be?”

“What kind of place is this, then?” Mike started to perk up a little.

“You know there’s that new talk show on TV, with that host guy Max Diamond on it? He’s opening this night club, like a upmarket dinner and dance place, and he’s got a network interested in filming there. And he wants a house band! Gemma’s dad heard about it and got one of his staff to sort out the audition, so we need to be at Diamond’s Bar and Lounge at ten thirty Friday morning.”

“Sounds promising, I guess.”

“It is., Max is gonna do cabarets a couple of nights a week, some singing and comedy, and he needs a young up-and-coming band to attract a younger crowd—it’s what the network want to get teenage viewers as well. Old Max isn’t gonna get the viewing figures they need on his own.” Micky did an impression of Max, which had Pete laughing, but it didn’t seem to impress Mike. 

“Okay. We can do it. Do you know what other bands are gonna be there—anyone we know? We need a good tight set…we can plan this between us. Any idea on how many songs we need to play?” Mike asked.

“It’s a round of auditions. They start with about six, and there’s a few stages. I think there’ll be some screen tests and maybe a small audience to see who goes down the best. Are you gonna be able to get off your ass to practice, or is the pain that bad?” Micky laughed and stood away from Mike before he decided to throw something at him. “You’re not gonna be a big pain in the ass, are you?”

“God, you and your jokes! It’s not funny, you know. Wait until I’m better, Micky. I’ll get my own back. Your ass will be black and blue, and you might need a cushion for your drum stool.”

Pete finished nibbling one of the cookies. “This Max guy isn’t so young, but he used to be a singer back in the fifties, didn’t he? Is he trying to revive his career? And doesn’t the band on some talk shows have a guy that adds comedy bits too—is that what you’re hoping for?”

“You got it right there, Pete. I could do so well as the funny guy! It’s perfect for me. You won’t begrudge me this chance, Mike, would you…please?” He picked up the chair from the other side of the room and sat closer to the bed.

“I’ll think about it. You owe me, boy. I can barely move and it’s all your fault, so you could be at my beck and call when I need you, see how _you_ like it for once.”

“Hey, can’t Pete be at your beck and call? You’ve been doing everything for him while he’s been ill, so it should be his turn. I gotta work on some jokes to impress Max.”

“Pete’s not totally better yet, so you can help both of us. Aabout time you two pulled your weight around here a bit more.” Mike picked up his notebook and a pencil. “I’ll write a list of chores for you to share. Davy can help too.”

“S’not fair! He’s never here, so it’s just gonna be me working my ass off while you lie on yours.” He laughed at getting another ass joke in, realizing Mike was far from impressed.

“I’m sure you can multitask, Mick, work on your act while you work on doing some cleaning. I can see from here the windows outside need a good clean. Stop sulking and put that bottom lip back in.”

“That’s quite a big list,” Pete commented as Mike continued onto a second page, just as their bedroom door opened and Davy walked in.

“Hey, guys, what’s going on in here? You having a group meeting without me?” Davy looked from one to the other, his eyes fixing on Mike. “What’s the matter with you, Mike, still in bed?”

“He can’t move. I caused him a major pain in the ass literally, so me and you have got chores to do around the house.” He showed the two-page list to him.

“No way. Micky, if you’ve caused this problem, it’s you who should suffer. Why should I be made to do extra work? So, Mike, you got two pains in the ass and only one’s Micky.”

“Sorry, Mike, you’re really the butt of everyone’s jokes today! At least you’re taking it lying down. I won’t try hiding _behind_ you. I guess I better make a start cleaning the pad from top to _bottom_.” Micky bent over, laughing out loud.

“I’ll remember this when I’m giving that heinie a spanking in a few days. Just you wait and see.” Mike took a drink of his coffee and gave Micky his annoyed look.

“No worries, Mike, we’ll get our arses out of your way, and I’ll make sure he works his ass off for you.” Davy joined in on the jokes, leaving the room as Mike threw a cookie that hit the closing door.

“You got anything to add to this, babe, just get it over with now.” He looked over at Pete who was mid-mouthful through a slice of cake.

“Well, I like your tush. It’s cute and firm…not too big…just perfect,” Pete said and gave him his dimpled grin, knowing Mike wouldn’t be mad at him, maybe a little embarrassed by the compliments. He cuddled up to Mike, putting an arm over him. “I could go out there and help him. I haven’t been doing much for the past few days.”

“No, let him do some work for once. You stay here with me, help me recuperate.” He got as close as he could and gave Pete a kiss before he picked up a cookie for them to share, breaking it in half.

“What do you really think about the audition? It sounds a good opportunity for us.”

“Yeah, I think so, too, but it doesn’t do any harm to keep him waiting for an answer. He always expects to get his own way. We’ll definitely go for it, and he needs to tell Davy about it as well.”

“Michael, that’s mean of you.” Pete laughed, resting his head on Mike shoulder.

Outside in the living room, Micky sat and started going through the list. “This is gonna take me forever on my own. Davy, you gotta help me out here, please?”

“Hey, I didn’t get you into this mess—you caused it all by being messy, so I don’t see why I should have to do anything. You brought it all on yourself.” Davy snatched the list from Micky and started to read down the chores that were to be done.

“Well, cooking shouldn’t be a problem. Annie brought some stuff and filled up the freezer, and I can always ask my mom or Gemma to give me a hand.” Micky went to the kitchen to check what food they had in the icebox and cupboards. “Things aren’t too bad—there’s cereals, tinned stuff, sodas…we should be okay. How about you go to the store and get some bread and milk?”

“I suppose I could do that. That’s not too hard.” Davy took some cash from the communal housekeeping jar and took the car keys. “Won’t be long. I’ll get some juice and eggs too.”

Micky had started cleaning up the dishes that were in the sink when there was a knock at the front door and Annie came in. “Hi, Micky. I’ve just called round to see how Peter’s doing and if there was anything I can do to help. Is Mike about and are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, thanks. Mike and Pete are both in the bedroom. Mike had an accident, and it was my fault, so he’d punishing me by making me do chores. It’s not fair.” He finished putting the dishes away.

“You want a hand with anything? I did some baking for you. Here’s a few pies, some savoury and here’s an apple pie too. You can just heat these up for dinner—there’s a smaller cheese, potato and onion one you can give Peter. Let’s see what vegetables you’ve got around here…”

Micky found some potatoes, broccoli, carrots and onions. “Will these do?” he asked Annie.

“Yeah. You can help me, and I won’t say a word to Mike, okay?” They both got to work peeling and chopping the vegetables, and putting them into pans to cook later.

“Thanks so much. I’m not the best at this kind of thing.” Micky gave Annie a big hug, “I appreciate this. Ooh, we’ve got ice cream—perfect with the apple pie,” he said when checking the freezer and putting in some of the food Annie had brought round.

Once everything was finished for dinner later that evening, Annie helped Micky make sandwiches for lunch. She put some on a tray with tea and coffee. “Take this through for Mike and Peter, and I’ll follow you and say I just got here, okay?” She winked at him.

Micky knocked on the bedroom door and heard Mike tell him to come in. “I’ve done the dishes and made lunch, Davy’s gone for groceries, and, Pete, you’ve got a visitor.” Annie walked in behind him. Micky placed the tray on the bed. “Here you are: drinks and sandwiches.”

“You haven’t been helping him out with this, have you, Annie?” Mike quizzed her.

“No, he was just finishing this off when I arrived. I brought some baking—most of it has gone in the freezer—but this is all Micky’s work. Don’t be too hard on him, Mike.”

“Okay then, Annie, but someone needs to do things around the pad. I can hardly get up.” He winced in pain, attempting to sit up.

“Stop trying to move”.Pete said, pushing him back down.

“But if I do promise to do these chores, you’ll promise we can go to the audition on Friday?”

“Yeah, okay, for an easier life I promise, but you’ve got to stick to your part of the deal, Mick. No hiding things and getting help from Annie. We got a deal.” Mike held his hand out to Micky.

Micky shook his hand. “All right, I’ll do my best. It might not be as good as what you do but I’ll do what I can. You won’t regret this. As I said, it’ll be good for us.” Micky left the room, heading back to the kitchen to make some lunch for Davy.

“Annie, you better not help him. I know you too well by now. He needs to grow up and learn his lesson. It’ll do him some good.”

Annie sat beside Pete on the bed. “How are you Peter? I can’t really see any spots or scars, so at least you’ve not been your usual fidgety self, or has Mike been keeping his beady eye on you?” She looked over and Mike who nodded to say yes.

“I put socks on his hands, so his nails couldn’t scratch them, and it worked, but yeah I had to keep watching him. I’m making sure he still rests though. Me too now, as well, I suppose.”

“I came to tell you I need to put the naming ceremony off for a while. Gran can’t make it—she’s going into hospital for an operation. Don’t worry—it’s nothing serious, but she just can’t fly too soon afterward, and I want her to be there for the twins.”

“No problem. I’ll pop around and see them in a few days. Things okay with you and Christine?”

“Everything’s fine, and we’ve got a friend coming to stay from New York. I was gonna ask if Davy would show her around. She’s British but been in the states about six months, and she’s gonna be starting at college soon, but her dorm place isn’t ready yet.”

“Are you sure Davy’s the right person to ask? He’ll be all over her, flirting, and after a date,” Mike asked Annie, making her think about the idea.

“I was just thinking of the British connection. She’d understand him. She is quite tough—her brother’s a boxer back home and I think she can handle herself.” She made the other two laugh.

“I’m sure he’ll offer to help her out. At least Micky’s with Gemma, so they won’t be fighting over her.” Mike tried to move around as he was trying to be as mobile as he could.

“How about a soak in the bath? Then afterward I can massage you again. I think there’s some ointment in the bathroom. I’ll go have a look in the cabinet. I think there might be some bubble bath too. I’m sure that will do you some good.” Pete started to look in his bedside drawer. “I’ve got massage oils, if we haven’t got anything else.”

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it. I’m gonna head off home. I’ll chat to Davy when I see him next.” She left their room and Pete followed her.

Davy had arrived back and was putting the milk and juice in the icebox. “Hi, Davy. I was just talking about you. I need a favor from you,” Annie asked.

“What’s that then?” Davy came over to the living room, opening up a soda.

“I was wondering if you’d mind showing a friend of mine around? She’s about my age and British, and coming to stay with me at the weekend.”

“Of course. Sounds fun, I’ve nothing planned yet, so why not.” He sat down and picked up the TV guide to see what was on the television.

“Thanks. I’ll let her know. Thanks for this. I’m gonna go back home, so see you all later.”

Micky had followed Pete into the bathroom and sneaked up behind him quietly.

“Micky, don’t do that! You gave me a scare.”

“Sorry, Pete, what you doing? Checking that I’m working? Look, I just cleaned the bath and shower—you could eat outta that bath.”

“That’s good, because Mike’s gonna have a bath. Having a long soak should ease the pain for him, so I’ve come to check for ointment to use on him afterward.”

“Listen, you go get him ready, I’ll run the bath and give you a shout when it’s ready for him.”

About five minutes later, Micky shouted to say he’d done. Davy was coming down the stairs when Pete and Mike approached the bathroom, Pete helping Mike walk. “Here, Mike, this liniment should help with any stiffness.” He tried his best to hold back any laughter and nudged Micky when he started to giggle.

In the bathroom, Pete helped Mike climb into the tub. He got in the best he could. “I’m gonna kill Micky—why on earth’s he put in goddamn ducks and boats?” Pete couldn’t help smiling. Mike had shouted loudly so Micky couldn’t help hearing the comment.

Micky put his head round the door with a hand over his eyes. “Sorry. I forgot I wasn’t filling it for myself. Hey, I even put some of Davy’s nice bubble bath in. Shame there’s not room for both of you. I’m gonna leave before you throw a duck at me.”

Mike just ignored him and got as comfortable as he could. Pete bent down beside the bath. “Here. Don’t worry about anything. I’ll help you with anything you need. I’ll just lock the door so we don’t get disturbed.” Pete looked straight into Mike’s eyes and winked, making Mike’s mood improve.

“Thanks, babe. That’s just why I love everything about you. Come and give me a kiss.” They soon forgot about the other two outside in the living room.

Outside, Micky went over to Davy. “That ointment looked a little odd. Never seen that brand before.”

“You won’t know it. It’s from a vet. It’s for soothing stiff joints in horses—I’m sure it’ll have the same result in humans,Just don’t tell Mike.”

“Well I guess you better help me with the rest of the chores, then, Davy, otherwise I won’t be able to control what I say,” Micky said as a thrown cushion hit his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Early on Friday morning, the Monkees were walking into Diamond’s Bar and Lounge. The place was big and so bright—lots of chandeliers adorned the ceiling. Mike thought the faux leather seats were a little squeaky when he sat down on one. There were about six other bands around the bar, including the Jolly Green Giants and the Four Martians. They all exchanged pleasantries whilst waiting until the host Max Diamond arrived.

He looked just as Mike remembered…apart from what looked like a new toupee, an old guy trying to dress far too young to distract from his advancing years. He came over and shook all of guys’ hands, flashing his new dentures in a bright smile. He clicked his fingers and a few girls in short black and white diamond-patterned dresses brought out trays of sodas for all the musicians.

Max started to talk. “Help yourselves to drinks. I think theres one more band to arrive and then we’ll start the auditions. I want you all to start with two songs for the first part. I also want you to meet Candy and Frank, who are helping me decide who to offer this gig too.”

Frank introduced himself as the bar’s manager. “This gig’s two nights a week for a start and a local network will be taping here once a week, so we need to see what you can do. We need someone who can attract all age groups, but we really want young adults in here.”

“That’s what the network need. Max needs to get in with the younger crowd,” said Candy as she draped herself over Max. “I’m Candy and I look after all the hostesses here. They’re here to look good for the clients. All staff need to keep their distance from them—you all understand me?”

The room was quiet, but Micky stared straight at Davy after Candy’s comment.

Listening to Candy talk, they figured out she was also to be performing at the club, and was also Max’s latest girlfriend. “She’s young enough to be his daughter, and that blonde’s from a bottle too,” Davy whispered into Micky’s ear.

“Too old for you too as well, Davy, so make sure you keep your hands off her. This is too good a job to not get a chance at,” Micky answered, noticing Mike watch the exchange between them.

Max came to the front. “We already have a kit for drums and an electric organ for anyone who needs to use them.” He pointed over to the nearest group to him. “You can go first, then we’ll shout for the rest of you in order. Good luck to you all.”

Max and Frank sat behind a table in front of the stage snd Candy showed the rest of the groups over to a room that looked like the restaurant. “Wait here as Max said, and we’ll call you soon.”

“Ooh look, they’ve put some food on for us.” Micky walked over to a table set up with buffet food and bottles of water and sodas. “Today looks like it’s gonna be a good day for me.”

Mike noticed there was also tea and coffee available, so he got a cup for Pete and himself. “Here you go. What do you think to this place?”

“Max looks pretty desperate to me. I bet he doesn’t want to be a talk show announcer for much longer, and needs this place to be a hit so the network eventually give him his own show.”

“I think you’re right there, and his girlfriend is along for the ride, until a younger or richer man comes along. I wonder if we get to hear her sing. I bet she didn’t need to audition.” Mike laughed.

“I hope we’re not gonna be here all day—we promised the girls we’d have another try and get the containers over to them to the club before tonight. Hey, fruit. I could just eat a banana.” Pete said before he went to the table, bringing Mike a muffin back.

“Thanks, babe. Let’s hope we’ve not got long to wait.” Mike drank a mouthful of coffee. “This is good stuff—better than what we have back at the pad.”

“Watch Davy. He’s eyeing up those four chicks over there, I bet they do well with the judges.” Pete nudged Mike as he ate the last part of his banana. They both saw Davy go over and introduce him to one of the blonde chicks.

Soon two more bands had finished and the girl group was called in to see Max and his staff. The guys were told that they’d be next up. They had already decided to play _I’m a Believer_ and _I Wanna Be Free_ , giving the judges an upbeat and a slower song, also giving both Micky and Davy a chance to shine.

Davy and Micky came over to Mike and Pete. Micky was still eating a donut. “We all ready? Remember this is for a chance to be on television—this show’s gonna be near prime time too.”

“Be good if it’s shown local—think of all the cool babes watching and the ones here in this club too, but I got a date tomorrow with one of those chicks I was just talking to.” Davy held his hand up and Micky hit it back with his.

“Davy, did you not even ask her name? You should start treating girls better—look how things have changed for Micky. He’s in a serious relationship. Don’t you want that?” Pete asked him.

“No way, Pete. I want plenty of fun before I tie myself down to one bird. I’m not like you. You got so serious with Mike—he’s your first, isn’t he?” Davy said to defend himself.

“Okay, but you know I’m not like you. Just start treating them better. You have sisters, don’t you? Would you like guys messing them about?” Mike put his on Pete’s shoulder to keep him calm.

The girl group Sapphire came back and told the guys they were to go through next. They got set up and started to play. The three people behind the desk seemed impressed and two of the waitresses stood still to watch them, so of course Davy made sure to let them know he was watching them too.

Mike thought they’d played well and was happy when the set finished. The song choices had gone down well. Back in the back room, they told the last group to go through. “Well after they’ve done, we find out which three bands have got through to the second stage,” Micky stated before he went to get more food and a soda.

After the last band was done, Candy came through and told three groups that they weren’t needed and that the remaining three, which included the girl group, a duo and the Monkees, had an hour to prepare two different songs and they were to come out in that order and one more group would go after that stage.

“Looks like this is gonna be a long day,” Micky said, noticing it was now nearly two o’clock. Davy had already gone over to chat with one of the girl group members.

“Michael, what are we going to do? We promised the girls we’d go round to the club sometime today, we need to get another sample of sperm for each of them remember.” Pete looked a little worried.

“Let’s just see how long this stage is, and if we get through and get another break before the final part’s to be done. Micky, did you say there’s gonna be an audience for the last bit?”

Micky walked over to Pete and Mike. “Yeah, about twenty or more people are coming in and their opinion counts as well. I don’t think that’s until about six. They’re giving them a free meal afterward as a thank-you.”

“So, it’s gonna be late when we get outta here… Maybe we should call Ronnie or Vicky, let them know we’ll be late or if they can come over here to collect the samples themselves before six?” Pete was looking more worried.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure everything will be fine, Pete.” Mike put his hand on Pete’s after he’d checked no-one was watching them, so he rub his hand up and down Pete’s arm. “I’m sure we’ll be able to work something out. I know you don’t want to let them down.”

Micky came up. “What are we gonna play next? How about _The Girl I knew Somewhere_ and _Let’s Dance on_ , then, if we get to the final two acts, we need some good crowd pleasers. I think _Daydream Believer_ and _You Just Maybe The One_. What you think. guys?”

Davy wandered over to them. “Let’s go with them like Micky suggested. Good choice. I think.”

“Yeah, that’s a great idea. Mick. Let’s give it our best shot, guys.” Mike patted Micky on the back.

Soon they were called in and played their two song choices. Max said they were a perfect choice of songs for the club and the kind of crowd he hoped would come to the club. Candy told them a little more about the next stage and that the final decision would be based on what the audience that they had coming in thought—the club wanted who the audience liked the best.

“Thanks for that, guys. In about half an hour, we’ll let you know if you got through,” Max said mid-sip of what looked like a Scotch. They were told to go back to the other room to wait until after the last band had finished their set.

Not much later. Max and Candy came through and told the final band that they wouldn’t be needed and that Sapphire and the Monkees were progressing to the final stage, which would start in about ninety minutes and then they would be asked to perform for the small audience that would be here soon. They could hang around if they wanted and some drinks and food would be provided.

“We’re never gonna get a chance to see the girls, unless we’ve got time to get to the club now and rush back afterward.” Pete was trying to work things out.

“We need to be a bit more relaxed and not panicking about this, Pete. I wonder if there’s anywhere private we could sneak off to sort out getting the goods for the girls.” Mike laughed, Davy overheard them talking as he came over.

“There’s a small dressing room around the corner. It’s quite private and no-one’s using it right now.” He winked.

“How do you know about this, Davy?” Mike quizzed him as one of the girls from Sapphire walked past them, gave Davy a big smile, and blew a kiss at him. “You already took advantage of this room?”

“Hey, I ain’t saying a word. Just she’s a right little goer. I’ll keep watch for you if you want me to. Just don’t take too long to do your stuff. Have you got everything you need? Go now and I’ll follow.”

“Yeah.” Mike nodded and whispered to Pete to come with him. Davy showed them the dressing room and said he’d hang around nearby to keep watch, so they both sneaked in and attempted to start getting each other off. They started kissing and had undone their belts and pants and were forgetting about the world outside, just concentrating on bringing as much pleasure to each other and getting the job done.

Mike put his hand over Pete’s who had a grip on both their cocks together. They came to their climax together, savouring every moment, and they’d managed to fill the plastic containers when suddenly the door opened. Mike turned around, expecting it to be Davy, but he came eye to eye with Max Diamond.

O _h shit. What are we gonna do now,_ Mike thought. Pete still had his head down on Mike’s shoulder. his face hidden from Max’s view.

“Hey, kid, it’s cool. Don’t look so worried—there’s no issue here. I’ve used plenty of dressing rooms in my time for a good time with a chick when I needed to. You don’t need to rush. Just be careful and always use a rubber.” Max laughed as he closed the door quietly and walked off to his office.

Pete was giggling softly, his head now buried in Mike’s chest. He looked up at Mike. “He thought you were getting it on with a chick! I suppose from this angle, with my long blond hair, it’s believable. And I’d like to know: have you ever taken advantage of any dressing rooms where we’ve played before?”

Mike looked directly into Pete’s eyes and grinned. “No, only with you, babe. You’re the first and the only one, I hope. You know I love you, don’t you?” Pete answered with just a dimpled smile and a nod of his head. “Now where did Davy get to? He was supposed to be keeping watch for us.”

There was no-one about outside the door, and they walked back into the other room. Mike had the containers behind his back. “I’m gonna put these in that cooler bag in the Monkeemobile for now they might have to stay a certain temperature, then I’llfind a phone to call the girls. I’m sure they’ll want these as soon as possible.”

Mike came back in from dropping the containers in the car and phoned the club, Christine answered, saying she’d be discreet and pass his message on to Ronnie who was busy upstairs at the moment, but was due down in the club soon. He passed Davy on his way back from the car, around the back, making out with the blonde from the girl band.

He heard Mike approach and cough at him. “Sorry about that. I forgot Sherri here wanted me to well…” He just shrugged and went back to what he’d be doing.

Mike returned and found Pete and Micky chatting in a corner of the bar area, each with a Coke. “I got you a drink.” Pete passed a glass over to Mike

“Hey, guys, I’m not sure who they were on about, but I overhead Max telling Candy that he caught a couple at it in a dressing room, a dark-haired guy and a blonde, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Davy with one of those chicks he was flirty with.”

Mike glanced over at Pete and laughed. Pete just gave him an innocent look back.

“I’ll have to ask him later, imagine being caught trying to get it on, especially by a guy like Max. You seen his bad toupee? It doesn’t match the rest of his hair.” Micky went quiet as Max and Candy came into the bar to get a drink.

“I called them, but I think they were both busy. I got to speak to Christine who said she pass a message on. It’s not too far for them to get her, so hopefully they’ll be here soon.” Mike told Peter.

It soon got to nearly six and the audience started to arrive. There seemed to be a mix of young and older men and women, some younger girls who Davy soon was eyeing up. Mike just watched him and shook his head, not believing the nerve of the guy. How many chicks did he have on the go at once and how did he ever remember their names?

This time the Monkees and the girl group were going to be able to watch each other perform. “I’m glad we’re on last. It gives us an advantage to see how well they go down, and we can up our game,” Mike said to Pete and Micky.

The girls started their first song. The blonde Davy had been hanging around with seemed to be the lead singer, the other two backing her up with close harmonies. They’d changed into dark blue cocktail-style dresses with long silver gloves, doing plenty of synchronised arm and dance moves, playing up to the guys in the crowd with plenty of flirting.

The guys noticed a cameraman was taping the performances as Max commented in between both groups sets that this was for the network to view tomorrow.

Soon it was their time to play. They started with Davy singing and he was working his magic with the younger chicks on the front row. They seemed to love him. Mike didn’t care about the chicks. When he sang the next number, he kept sneaking a look over at Pete, singing the song directly to him. _Well, it was written about him,_ Mike thought. Both the songs went down well.

After they’d finished, Max came onto the stage and thanked both groups, asking them to please wait in the other room so the audience could make their decision, and that they’d be called back soon.

Everyone was waiting nervously backstage. The blonde singer was now ignoring Davy after witnessing him flirting with the crowd, but he didn’t seem bothered by the sly looks she kept giving him.

At about seven-thirty, Frank came and asked them to all come and stand back on stage where Max and Candy were waiting for them. Candy moved along them all, giving them a thank-you and a hug. She seemed to linger a little more with Davy, who was on the end. Mike watched the hug he claimed was definitely more tighter, and he was sure he saw Candy put a piece of paper in his pocket. Davy just reacted with a small shrug to the other guys.

Max picked up one of the microphones. “Thanks to everyone for coming and playing tonight, and after careful consideration and the audience votes, I would like to congratulate the Monkees who have won the chance to be the house band for Diamond’s Bar and Lounge! Sorry, girls, but I’ll be in touch soon as I’d like to offer you a weekly slot,” he said to them with a creepy wink.

Micky hugged the others. “Thanks for this, guys. This will be so good for us. Now I just need to show Max how I can play off him with my jokes.” He was getting quite excited

Max came over and shook their hands, saying he would be in touch tomorrow with the final details after the network had watched their set, and that they were now free to leave

After what had been a very long day, the guys walked out of the club at about eight o’clock. Davy was showing Micky that he’d got about six phone numbers, one of which was Candy’s. “She told me I can be her bit on the side, as Max doesn’t quite satisfy all her needs.”

Pete was getting worried as they’d not heard anything from the girls. “They need these samples today, as I’m sure there’s only a few days when they’re fertile, and we need to be make sure we don’t lose either of them

When they got to the Monkeemobile, they were just about to climb in when Jacob pulled up beside on his motorbike. “Listen, don’t worry, but Ronnie’s sent me to find you. She says sorry she couldn’t get here but she took Vicky to the hospital—she’s not well at all.

Mike and Pete just looked at each other in shock. Mike drove as quickly as he could and they dropped Micky and Davy off at the pad before they rushed to the hospital to find out what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the encouraging comments


	14. Chapter 14

Pete and Mike arrived at the hospital and, after parking the Monkeemobile, headed inside the emergency room and found Ronnie waiting to hear about how Vicky was. Pete gave her a big hug, trying to get her to relax, seeing the waiting was upsetting her.

“Has anyone told you anything yet?” Mike asked when Pete sat down with her.

“No, nothing yet. She’s been through there nearly half an hour now,” Ronnie answered, playing nervously with her fingers, trying to find something to do.

Pete took both her hands in his. “She’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”

“She had really bad stomach cramps. She was bent over, screaming in agony, and her stomach was so hard to the touch. She was in tears, Pete. It was horrible, seeing her in so much pain.”

Mike left them talking and went to the reception desk to see if anyone had any news or an update for them. He went back over to Ronnie. “The nurse behind the desk says someone will be out to see you soon,” he said and sat next to Pete.

Soon a doctor came up to them. “Hello—Miss Lee, is it? Here with Victoria Lewis?”

“Yes, that me—have you any news on her?” Ronnie stood and shook the doctor’s hand.

“Don’t worry. It’s not as bad as you think. She’s got a very severe case of food poisoning. We’re going to let you take her home. Just make sure she stays hydrated and gets plenty of rest. She’ll be better in about three to five days.”

“Does she need any medication?” Ronnie asked.

“She can take pain killers and get some Pepto-Bismol. She needs to avoid dairy, spicy, and fried foods. Bananas, rice, oatmeal and boiled vegetables are good. Try toast first—just nothing to upset her stomach again.”

“Okay. I can make a list of where we’ve eaten over the past few days. We did try a new diner the other day.” Ronnie was quiet for a while trying to think of its name.

“That would be good. She’s getting ready now and should be out soon. Just take her home and get her resting in bed for a few days. If that’s all, I’ll say goodbye, and get back to work.”

“Bye and thank you,” Ronnie answered and sat down to wait for Vicky to come out.

“How did you get here?” Mike asked Ronnie.

“I got a taxi. It was easier—someone had just arrived at the club in it. Would you be able to give us a ride back to our apartment?” She was looking over at the doors to the wards.

“Of course. That’s no problem at all. Anything to help. And speaking of that, we both got better samples of sperm in the containers this time, but I guess it’s best not to bother right now, with Vicky not being well.” Mike put his hand on Ronnie’s arm and she turned to listen to him.

“Oh, I’m sorry for you wasting your time. We did try with the sperm you gave us the other day, but we weren’t sure if we did everything right, But I’m sure we’ll know soon if it worked.”

“We hope it worked too,” Pete said to Ronnie and Mike. Mike could tell Pete was still in a worried mood so he took his hand and started to rub it as carefully out of sight as he could.

Soon Vicky came out from the medical room, pushed in a wheelchair by a porter and not looking too well. “Oh hi, Mike, hi, Pete. How are you both?” she asked the two of them.

Pete bent down to her level to talk to her. “We’re both fine. You need to be more concerned about yourself, making sure that you get better, okay? That’s the most important thing. I mean you could be pregnant.”

Vicky looked straight at him. “They gave me a immunologic pregnancy test just in case. It’s a new procedure. And I’m not, so I guess what we tried the other day didn’t work.” 

“That’s okay. Getting you better is the main thing right now. The guys are gonna take us home and you’re gonna have a few days resting in bed. We’ve got plenty of time to worry about things like that,” Ronnie said as she walked alongside Vicky, who was being pushed in the wheelchair out to the Monkeemobile.

Mike noticed Pete had gone quiet after Vicky’s comment and he stopped him getting into the car after helping Ronnie get Vicky into the back seat. “Listen, it’s okay. Things don’t always happen straight away, you know, the first time.”

“I know, but it would have been so good, but things will happen when the time’s right, don’t you think?”

Mike thought Pete was trying to convince himself, and hide his disappointment in front of the girls. “Yeah, Pete, I’m sure everything will work out.” Mike pulled Pete into a hug.

The ride back to the club was in silence. Vicky was upset and Ronnie was comforting her, and Mike knew that the news had affected Pete. Pete was a sensitive soul and took things in differently to how Mike did, so Mike would make sure to reassure and talk to him when they got back to the pad later.

Mike and Pete stayed a while and had a drink upstairs while Ronnie got Vicky settled into bed. “Thanks for everything, guys. I think she’ll be asleep soon, and that’ll do her some good. I’m gonna stay up here—the staff can manage everything downstairs.”

Ronnie poured herself a glass of wine. “I need this, Pete. It’s been a stressful day,” she said abruptly, when she noticed the look he gave her. “I’m probably not pregnant either. I used the smaller sample, and there might not have been enough to work.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything. I’m just upset. I know how much Vicky wants a baby.” Pete finished his drink and got up. “I’ll go wait in the car for you, Michael. I need some fresh air first.” Mike passed him the keys and Pete left the room.

“Will you tell him I’m sorry? I didn’t mean to react like that. I’ve been worried about Vicky and now she’s upset. It’s gonna be a tough few days. I’m grateful you’re trying to help us. I guess we’ll get another chance.” She took another drink of her wine.

“Of course I will. You gonna be all right?”

“Yeah. Do you think this sounds bad of me? Well, I’ve been thinking…does Vicky want a baby more than she wants me, and am I just going along with the whole thing to please her?”

Mike wasn’t sure what to say. “No, I think she loves you, but she wants a family. Do you? Do you really want to get pregnant yourself?”

“I’ve talked things through with my mom, and my dad and his partner—they shared bringing me up together—and I’ve been through all this with them. I just worry what’ll happen if we ever split up.”

“Don’t think about that now. Just be positive. I know how you feel. It’s hard having this type of relationship, hiding it from people, not being accepted, but I’m sure the two of you will work things out and be brilliant moms. Pete and I will always be around when you need us. Remember that.”

“Thanks, Mike. We’re grateful to both of you. Not everyone would want to do what you’re doing for us.” She stood at the same time as Mike and he gave her a hug.

“I better get off and see if Pete’s all right. Like I said, he’s upset too. He really wants you both to get pregnant. Having a family is important to him.” Mike went over to the door and said goodbye.

“Thanks again. We’ll see you tomorrow at the gig. I might take the night off, though, stay up here with Vicky. Come up and see us before your set.”

“No problem. See you tomorrow. Call us if there’s anything you need.” Mike left and headed out to the car, where Pete was already waiting in the passenger seat.

“I’m sorry I took off. You know what I get like. I just thought everything would work out the first time. I should know not to get my hopes built up straight away.”

“We just need to be patient, Pete. If it’s meant to happen, it will. Don’t worry.” Mike started up the car and pulled onto the road to drive back to the pad.

“Thanks, Michael. You’re right as always. That’s why I need you in my life. You help me with all my worries and doubts—you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Pete gave Mike a big smile.

“You are to me, too, Pete. We fit together well.” He stroked Pete’s arm to comfort him. When they stopped at a red light, noticing no-one else was around, he took Pete’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

Soon they were pulling up into the driveway of the pad. Inside, Micky and Davy were in front of the television, watching a movie and sharing a bowl of popcorn and drinking beers. Micky turned around when he saw them walk in the living room. “Everything okay, guys?”

“Not too bad. Vicky’s got food poisoning and has to rest up for a few days.” Mike went over to the icebox, grabbed a beer and passed over a bottle of soda to Pete.

They both joined the others to watch the movie, sitting on the couch together. Pete cuddled up to Mike, not saying a word, and Mike put his arms around him and settled down. Pete soon fell asleep, snoring softly.

“You wearing him out, Mike? Do you not let him get much sleep in there?” Micky laughed, pointing at the downstairs bedroom.

***

The next morning, Mike and Pete were both up early, having some breakfast. Pete had made them something healthy with bananas, granola, yoghurt, and berries. Mike wasn’t too impressed but he ate it to please Peter, noticing he hadn’t made any for the other two. At least he had his strong black coffee. “I’ve got some porridge we can have, but with hot water instead of milk,” Pete said as he was taking a mouthful.

“Can we have sugar in it, though?” Mike asked, looking a little concerned.

“No, we need to cut out as much sugar as possible. We can put salt or fruit in it. I was thinking we could go to a bigger grocery shop and get some more healthy foods. I’ve heard of a soda called Tab that only has one calorie so will be much better for us, and less sugar might make Micky less hyper too.”

“Well you can tell him. I’m not being the bearer of bad news. Isn’t this kinda food gonna be more expensive, Pete?” Mike was normally the one who controlled what they spent on food.

“Yes, maybe, but it’ll be worth it if we feel better, and it helps us start a family, don’t you think?”

Mike just stared at Pete not knowing what to say. He got up and refilled his coffee cup.

“Ooh maybe we could get some decaf coffee for you too. I’ll start a list.” Pete got up and picked up a pencil and some paper.

“Anything else I can’t have anymore, babe? The odd beer isn’t too bad, is it?”

“No. I know you don’t drink too much. Maybe we could cut down on fried food? Grilling is so much better for you, but you need to start eating more fruit and vegetables. Don’t worry—you can still have meat as long as it’s not fatty. I’d even cook it for you.”

“What are you gonna stop eating, then, because most of these changes seem to be all for me?” Mike came up behind Pete and looked at the shopping list.

“I’m gonna stop eating candy and chocolate, and drink more herbal tea. My diet’s not too bad, though, but we can help each other, eat at separate times to the other two, then we don’t get tempted?”

Micky meanwhile had come down the stairs. He came into the kitchen and started filling a bowl with frosted flakes and milk. “Morning, guys, what you up too?”

“We’re planning on what to get when we go shopping soon,” Pete answered him.

Micky came over and grabbed the list. “Hey, man, what’s with all the fruit, vegetables, and salad stuff? This is boring! Can I add some things to it? We need some sugary cereal—I’m a growing young man, Pete.”

“This is mainly for Mike and me. We’re going on a healthy eating diet. There’s plenty of things for you to eat. You don’t have to eat the same as us, if you don’t want to. I’m gonna get ready for us to go out.” Pete headed off to the bedroom.

“This all Pete’s idea? You onboard with it?” Micky pointed at the list and looked at Mike.

“I’m gonna see how things go. If it makes Pete happy, I’ll do it. I’m still gonna have the odd beer and red meat, just cook it differently. Don’t give me that look, Mick.”

“He’s got you right under the thumb, hasn’t he? It’s so funny.” Micky laughed.

“Just drop it, Mick. Don’t give him any grief. Last night shook him up, and I’ll do anything to make him happy.” He gave Micky a slap on the back of his head. “You’ll understand when you’re at the same level as we are. You want to please Gemma, don’t you?”

“Okay, sorry, Mike, and yes I do but I don’t think we’re as serious as you two are. But I hope it lasts.”

Pete came out of the bedroom and took his jacket from the coat stand. “You ready to leave, Mike?”

Soon they were at one of the bigger stores nearby. Mike got a cart and walked up to Pete who was busy looking at juices. He put an apple and orange juice in the cart. It was soon full of a lot of fruit and vegetables, rice, pasta, low-calorie sodas, more granola, bran flakes, honey, eggs, and some low-fat milk.

Pete smiled at Mike as he put a beef steak in the cart for him. “I’m gonna cook you this for dinner this evening before we go to the gig, let you have a treat, with some potatoes, mushrooms and tomatoes. That okay for you?” He put some eggs and bread in the cart too.

Soon they were back in the Monkeemobile, heading back to the pad. They pulled into Beechwood and were approaching the driveway. “You are okay with this, aren’t you, Michael? I want you to be honest with me—you’d let me know if you weren’t happy, wouldn’t you? I hope that you’re not doing this to please me.” 

Mike pulled up the car and looked Pete straight in the eye. “Of course, Pete. I promise I’d tell you. I’m fine with it, okay?”

“Thanks, Michael. You do put up with a lot from me. If I’m ever too much, tell me. Can I have a hug, please?”

Mike pulled him into his chest and stroked his back. “Everything’s cool, babe. Don’t worry about a thing.”

When they got inside, both Davy and Micky were sitting at the kitchen table, looking through the newspaper. Micky looked up at Mike. “We got a phone call from the TV network about the gig at Diamond’s bar and lounge…we didn’t get it.”

“What? Why? I thought it was a done deal—that’s what that Max guy said last night, that we went down best with the audience.” Mike sat beside them, Pete coming to sit next to him.

“I know. I thought the same, but the network had the final say on the whole thing, and the guy said we were good. In fact, we were too good—he said I was too funny, that I showed Max up. Seems we made him look slow and his age, out of touch with younger people. and they need something a little safer.”

“So who got the gig then?” Mike asked him, looking slightly annoyed.

“They wouldn’t tell me, but Davy here got a call from a certain older woman who took a shine to him.”

“It’s not funny, Micky. She was scary, and no chick normally freaks me out. But yeah, guys, they’ve given Candy the slot. She called and told me, wanted to know if I wanted to sing now and then with her, saying we can make sweet music on and off the stage. That I could help her with things Max can’t provide for her, if you get what I mean. And I don’t want to picture her and Max and what he does do for her.”

“She’d eat him alive. I’ve never seen Davy turn a chick down ever. I’m in shock. I was glad I was sitting down.” Micky laughed and nudged his elbow into Davy.

“Well, because I said no thanks, she said they were gonna offer Sapphire a chance to be a backing group for her, but I wonder how they’d feel about that.”

“I wouldn’t want to end up as a backing group to someone like her,” Micky said

“So we basically wasted a whole day yesterday. It was all for nothing.” Mike just shook his head at Micky. Pete took his hand to try and calm him down.

“No, not really—the man who called said another guy at the network wanted to see us about something that might be coming up in the future. You will listen to him when he calls us, won’t you, Mike? Please.”

“Go on, Mike, for me and Micky. I’ve had a traumatizing morning. I need something good to focus on,” Davy pleaded with Mike.

Mike looked at Pete who was still holding his hand. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s a good idea. It’ll be good for us. It looks like things are starting to go our way for once—let’s hope it goes for everything. Yes, guys, Mike will say yes to this, won’t you?”

“Okay…looks like I’ve got no option. Let’s hope the Monkees are finally going in the right direction for once.” He hugged Pete again and smiled. Davy and Micky soon joined them, making it a group hug.

“Thanks, guys. You won’t regret it, Mike.” Davy winked.

Mike just stared back at him and hoped he was right.

Pete leaned in closer and whispered in Mike’s ear. “Next month we can help the girls try to get pregnant again. I think our luck is finally starting to change.” He kissed Mike and gave him his dimpled smile. “Think of all the fun we can have helping them. We’ve got a month for lots of practicing…”


	15. Chapter 15

Pete woke up alone for the second morning in a row to a note on the bed from Mike that he’d gone out. He needed a part for his bike and shouldn’t be out too long. He ended the note with his usual ‘ _Love you Pete, see you soon’._ His side of the bed was cold, so Pete could tell he’d been gone a while, and when he checked the time it was after ten—with Mike not being there, he’d slept in again.

Pete showered and went to get some breakfast. He felt the coffee pot and it was cold, meaning Michael had been gone a long time, or not bothered with his morning cup of coffee, which was unlike him. He thought that Michael hadn’t been his usual self for over a week now. He’d been busy more often, going out early in the morning or just before lunch.

He was sat eating porridge with honey and banana when Micky came in, He’d spent the night before at Gemmas and she’d dropped him off.

“Morning, Pete. Where’s Mike?” he asked, looking around.

“He’s out—some problem with his bike. Not sure how long he’ll be…he’s out an awful lot lately, don’t you think? And he doesn’t always say where he’s been or what he’s doing.”

“You think he’s up to something, Pete?” Micky grabbed an apple and started peeling it.

“I don’t know what to think. I think he’s hiding something from me, but I don’t know what. I’m worried. I suppose you think I’m being stupid?” 

Davy had come down the stairs as they were talking and put the kettle on to make some tea. He listened in to what they were saying. “Pete, I think you’re overthinking things. Mike’ll be telling you the truth—he’s promised to be honest with you.”

“I agree. You always think the worst, Pete, you worry too much,” Micky added.

“Okay…well I’m off soon. The hotel want me to go in early to discuss playing their chapel organ at a few weddings for them—their usual organist can’t play for a few weeks, and the pay’s pretty good. I’m meeting Vicky too as we’re going shopping then doing a duet set for a change.”

Mike got back over an hour later, about ten minutes after Pete had left to catch the bus. He came in with a bag and went straight to his room, coming into the living room a few minutes later without it.

“Pete’s gone out, if you’re looking for him. I think he’s busy for most of the day. We’ve made a start on lunch—are you hungry?” Micky asked as he started eating a grilled cheese sandwich.

“I can make you one of these? And we won’t tell Pete, so he won’t know you cheated on your diet,” Davy said as he was taking his sandwich from under the grill.

“No, I’m okay. I’ll make up a salad.” Mike opened up the ice box to check what they had, and found a salad all ready made up. “Looks like Pete’s already made one for me.”

“That’s an advantage about living with someone you’re dating—you two look after each other. Are you not getting fed up of rabbit food most days? I prefer my salad on top of a cheese burger.”

“Davy, don’t tease Mike. He probably hasn’t even seen a burger in the past few weeks. Are you both eating separately from us tonight, because we were thinking of getting some pizzas in,” Micky said.

“Now who’s winding him up? You’re just as mean. Wait a minute…Pete left a note to ask if you’ll put some potatoes in the oven for dinner for you two. That’s not too bad.” 

“You say what you want. It’s not bothering me one little bit. Not my problem you two can’t eat healthy food—it’d do you some good you know.” Mike picked up a fork to start eating his salad and sat at the kitchen table with the others.

“You’re doing better than we thought you would. Pete’s obviously a good influence on you. I wouldn’t change my diet for a bird. She’d have to take me as I am.” Davy went over to the cupboard and brought back cookies for him and Micky. 

The phone suddenly rang and Mike and Micky both got up, but Mike got to it before Micky and picked up the receiver. “Hello…yeah…no problem…I can be there in about half an hour.” Mike looked at his watch. “Yeah I know…do you want me to bring anything? That’s okay. I’ll be on my way in a few minutes. See you soon. Thanks for this.” Mike put the phone down, put what was left of his salad back in the fridge, and grabbed the keys to the Monkeemobile.

“You going out?” Micky asked him.

“Yeah I am. I’m gonna see a guy at a club—might be a chance of work for us. have you two got any plans for the afternoon?, I’m not sure how long I’ll be out, so see you later.” He took his jacket from the coat stand and headed out of the front door.

***

The next morning, Pete was woken up by Mike bringing in some breakfast. He’d mixed up a big bowl of berries, banana, apple and yoghurt, and brought coffee for himself and herbal tea for Pete. “This looks nice.” Pete sat up and picked up a spoon, as did Mike so they could share.

“I thought I’d treat you as I’ve been busy the past two mornings and I’m gonna be busy most of the rest of today. You don’t mind me going out with some of my biker friends, do you?”

“Of course not. You go and enjoy yourself. Vicky’s coming over so we can work on some new music for our hotel duet sets. Yesterday went really well and the manager wants it to be a weekly event.”

“That’s sounds good, and you got the wedding gigs too—things are going well for you?”

“Yeah, the money for the weddings is really good, and the chapel’s got such a cool organ. I’ve got a wedding to play at in a few days. You’re fine with that?”

“Sure, babe. You do whatever makes you happy. We just need that network guy to get in touch, and of course the girls to get pregnant… Remember we said we’d stay at theres on Friday night as it’s the time Ronnie told me they’re both more fertile, and we don’t need any accidents this time.”

“No. I remember. You could pick me up after the wedding. I’ll try and sneak you a piece of cake as a treat for being so good with the diet.” Pete fed Mike a spoonful of the fruit and yoghurt, then kissed him. “Love you, Michael,” he whispered into Mikes ear.

“Me too, babe. Love you more.” Mike smiled and kissed him back, deeper this time

Pete put the bowl to one side and pulled Mike down on top of him. “You got some time to spare before you’re going out? Vicky’s not gonna be here for over an hour, and I’m not wearing anything under this sheet.” He gave Mike his dimpled smile which he knew always worked.

“Sure. Let me go lock the door then I’m all yours, babe, for anything you want.” Mike smiled back and was back on the bed within seconds, pulling the sheet off Pete. He started to undress.

Just less than an hour later, Mike came out of their room. Pete was getting ready to hit the shower, and Mike was gonna be heading out soon. He put the bowl and cups from their breakfast in the sink. “Morning, guys,” he said to Davy and Micky who were at the kitchen table, having some breakfast.

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Micky winked to him. “What are you two up to today?”

“Vicky’s coming around to practice some piano stuff with Pete, and I’m heading off to catch up with the guy that I went to see about work yesterday.” He picked up his bike keys and his jacket, and walked to the front door.” See you both later…not sure what time I’ll be back.”

Pete came out of the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen to wash their breakfast dishes. “Morning, Micky. Morning, Davy.”

“You’re in a better mood today. Everything okay between you too?” Davy asked him.

“Yeah, I was worried over nothing. Mike was out yesterday getting his bike sorted so he could go out with his friends today. He promised he’ll only have the one drink with them too.”

“Ah okay…that’s cool then.” Davy stared straight at Micky.

Pete finished and put away the dishes. “I’m going to get some of my notation books—Vicky will be here soon, and we’ll try and keep the noise down.”

“Don’t worry, Pete. Micky and I are going out for a bit.” Davy gave Micky an odd look.

“What we going out for?” Micky quizzed Davy when Pete left for his bedroom.

“Shush, we don’t want Pete to hear. Mike told us he was off to see a guy at a club, but he told Pete he’s out with his biker friends. Someone’s not told the whole truth.”

Micky figured it out in his head. “Ah okay. I get you now. So we gonna try find out what Mike’s up to, where he’s really gone and who he’s with?”

“Yeah, get the keys to the Monkeemobile. I’ll let Pete know we’re leaving now.” Davy went to Pete and Mike’s room. “We’re off out now—see you later.” He answered the phone that rang just as he left the bedroom. “Hi, Ronnie…no, Vicky’s not here yet—you want me to leave a message for her? No problem. I’ll let her know. Bye.” He hung up the phone and went to join Micky in the car.

Micky was outside talking to Vicky who’d just arrived at the pad. “Ronnie just called to see if you were here,” Davy said to her.

“She’s phoning up and checking on me a lot lately. She called the hotel yesterday morning too. Does she want me to call her back? She was busy when I left.”

“She never said anything. You ready?” Davy said to Micky and got into the car. Vicky went inside to find Pete. He was in the living room and came over to give her a hug.

“You want a cup of tea before we get started? We’ve got the place to ourselves for a good while. I’m not sure how long the others will be out.” He put the tea kettle on and got two cups ready.

“Can we chat for a bit? I’m worried about Ronnie. She’s been in an odd mood lately. I know the club’s busy but she promoted Christine and Jacob, so they should take some of the pressure off her. I want her calm for the weekend for when we try to get pregnant again.”

“She could be nervous about everything. I know I am. I don’t know what to expect. It’s scary.” Pete gave Vicky her tea and they went over to the couch. “She could be worried for you.”

“I guess because our first attempt didn’t work and I was so disappointed that I was in a bad mood. Maybe she’s being careful around me. Davy said she called to see if I was here yet. She’s worried about me and stressed herself.”

“I thought Mike was acting strange too, but the others convinced me that I was just panicking about things. I think he’ll feel better after going out riding with his biker friends.”

“We’re too sensitive over things. Jacob told me the other day that he thinks like I’m a female version of you—can you imagine what a child of ours would be like? Whereas Ronnie and Mikes would be confidant and independent, ours would be quiet, and musical, I would hope.”

“A mini Mike would be cute, but as long as the babies are healthy, I don’t mind what they are. There shouldn’t be too much of a gap between them and the twins, so they’ll be kind of cousins.”

“I’d love a little girl. I’ve already got a few names in mind for her. I like Celeste or Blossom.” Vicky got up and put her and Pete’s used cups in the sink and went over to the piano. “Let’s get started?”

***

Meanwhile Micky and Davy were in the Monkeemobile, driving to the Strip. “So you think Pete was right to be worried yesterday? Do you reckon Mike’s up to something? Why tell Pete something different to us?” Davy asked Micky.

“I don’t know what to think, but we don’t say anything to Pete until we find out what’s going on. We don’t need him panicking anymore. I agree something’s not right. Mike normally talks to me but he’s been quiet the past few weeks.”

“Okay, so we need to keep a look out for his bike. I’ll keep looking—just drive a little slower. He could be anywhere…what about the biker club Pete mentioned? Why don’t we try there first?” Davy said.

Micky headed off in that direction, but the bar was more or less empty, apart from a few older guys at the bar. “Well, where shall we try next? I reckon we should go back to the Strip, check out some of the club car parks.” He turned the car around and set off.

Not much later, they were on the Strip. Micky drove by some clubs. “Ooh look at that new diner! We’ll have to check that out another day. Look at the picture of chicks on roller skates—it looks like its fifties style. I might call Gemma later. We could go another evening.”

“Mick, we’re looking for any sign of Mike, but it does look kinda cool. But let’s get back to what we’re here for. Do you know if there’s any new clubs opening around here? You read anything in the paper?” Davy asked Micky as he pulled to to a lot with some motorbikes parked there.

They got out and had a look around. “There’s that western club and diner there…and doesn’t that bike look like Mike’s to you?”

Davy went over to it to have a closer look. “Yeah this is his. Look, there’s something new over there in that building—let’s go have a look.” They looked around the front and side of the place but everything seemed shut up and empty.

“So where to next? Let’s go get a soda first. I’m thirsty.” Micky headed off to the western bar and diner. “Let’s go in here. At least we know the place. And have some time to think what to do next.”

They went in, going straight to sit at the bar to order two drinks. A waitress came over, a blonde with long braids, and dressed in a pink shirt tied above her navel and the tightest denim shorts. “Do you guys wanna get some lunch? We’ve got some special offers on today.” She smiled and started to flirt a little with Davy, who was soon lapping up all the attention she gave him.

“Come on, Mick, why don’t we have some lunch? I wanna check out her specials.” Davy winked.

“I bet you do, but we don’t wanna be here too long.” Micky followed Davy and the waitress over to a booth. They were just about to sit down when Micky noticed a familiar face in a nearby booth to theirs. “Davy, look over there.”

Instead of sitting down, Micky went over to the other table. “Mike, what on earth are you doing here? We thought you were supposed to be meeting a club manager?”

Mike stared at both of them, looking surprised to see them. “I was but the meeting’s finished now. He just left and I decided to get something to eat. Is Pete about?”

“I hope it’s something healthy—remember your diet?” Davy laughed. “Pete’s still at the pad with Vicky.”

“Hey, come on, guys, let me have a day off the rabbit food! It’s been ages since I had a burger.”

A waitress came over, bringing two plates to his table. “Here you go, Mike. I got you some of that hot sauce and put you extra fries on just for you! You’re quite a regular lately. And here’s a hotdog and fries for your girl. Where’s she gone off to?”

Micky shook his head at Mike, looking at him disapprovingly “So, Mike, a one-off, is it? And whose purse is that over there?”

“Guys, please, it’s not what you think. Give me a minute to explain,” Mike pleaded with them.


	16. Chapter 16

Davy looked Mike straight in the face. “All right, come on then. I’ll give you a minute to explain. Pete was worried yesterday, thinking you were hiding something, but we convinced him that he was being paranoid—but he was right, wasn’t he?”

Micky held on to Davy’s arm. “Calm down, Davy. Let Mike talk.”

“No, Micky. I wanna know what he’s up to and who with. So you’re not only cheating on your diet. Pete’s gonna be devastated. I thought you loved him, but you’ve got a bird on the go too! Who is she?” Davy demanded, banging his fist on the table, making the other two jump. “How long’s this been going on for?”

“Davy, please. It’s not what you think. Okay, I’ll admit about the food. I’ve been coming here a few times a week. The healthy food depresses me, guys. I need something more substantial.”

“Okay, I get that. A guy can’t survive on salad alone, but the bird? That’s something else.” Davy looked mad and Micky just stood there quietly, staring at Mike in shock. Davy nudged him. “You gonna say anything about this? Who’s gonna be the one to tell Pete what you’ve been up to?”

“I don’t know what to think, but you can tell Pete yourself, Mike,” was all Micky could say.

“Pete’s doing well. I know he hasn’t changed his diet as much as you. At least he hasn’t made you go full vegetarian like he is—he even cooked you a steak! Me and Mick here are eating a bit healthier too, I guess. I bet Vicky and Ronnie are coping. They know what they need to do to get pregnant. It’s just you that’s struggling with this. I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Who’s the chick then, Mike?” Micky asked him, pointing at the empty space. 

“Davy, Mick, please. There’s nothing to tell him about, honestly. Believe me. She’ll be back in a minute—she’s just gone to the ladies’ room.” Mike looked over at the other side of the room as Ronnie walked over to the table and sat down.

Micky now stood with his mouth open wide. “So you’re both cheating?” he shouted at them.

“No, we’re just having lunch together. I wouldn’t cheat on Vicky. I don’t date men anyway,” Ronnie answered Micky as she picked up a fry and ate it.

Davy got into the seat beside her and Micky sat next to Mike. “So you just both meet up to to eat junk food away from home.” He laughed. “I guess Vicky has no idea about this, either.”

“We’ve only beb doing this for the past few days. It was just to talk at first. Vicky has no idea. Does one of you want this meal? I don’t think I can face it—I’m going outside to get some fresh air for a while. Excuse me.” Ronnie put her hand to her mouth and disappeared. 

Micky pulled her plate over in front of him and started to eat the food. Davy glared at him. “Hey, I’m not gonna waste food—she said did someone want it. You want a fry?”

Davy took a few off the plate, before Micky covered them in ketchup. The blonde waitress came over with their sodas and asked if they wanted to order any food, and gave them some menus.

They looked through them, deciding to go for cheeseburgers, and called the waitress back over. Mike was watching them, looking quite nervous.

After they’d ordered, the waitress left, Davy watching her wiggle her hips more as she walked away.

“Has Ronnie’s appetite gone because she’s at least maybe feeling a little guilty about this? Are you not bothered that Pete was right that you’re sneaking behind his back? You know how bad he wants things to work out, for you to have a family.”

“I can’t say sorry enough, Davy. I really mean it. I just don’t have the willpower Pete has. I’ll talk to him and tell him the truth. Don’t worry—no more lies. I promise, guys.”

“Good. So the thing about the club manager was a lie?” Micky asked Mike.

“Yeah, sorry. I had to think of something to say to you. What made you come looking for me?” Mike looked a little puzzled.

“Well, Pete told us you were going to hang out with your biker friends. He believed you too, but you’d fed us the lie about the meeting with the club manager, and it wasn’t hard to put two and two together and realise you were up to something.” Davy was showing no emotion on his face at all.

“We did try the biker club first, but of course you weren’t there, so we decided to drive up and down the Strip. We called in here just to get a drink, but we saw your bike in the parking lot.” Mike was glad Micky was being more easygoing with him.

“Listen, I know you’re not happy with me, but just give me a chance. Yeah, I was stupid to go behind Pete’s, well, all of your backs, but I admit the whole thing is stressing me out. Pete’s upset because the first time didn’t work, so there’s a lot of pressure for this weekend. I don’t wanna keep going through this, or put Pete through it either—you know what he gets like.”

“Okay, sorry. I understand. When we get back, you better talk to him and tell him how you feel about things. Be honest with him,” Davy said. He seemed to have calmed down a little.

Ronnie came back and joined them. She picked up her purse and took a mint out of a pack. “I’m sorry about that, guys. You’re not mad with us, are you? We started meeting up, mainly to talk about our situation. I’m nervous about everything and Mike’s just being a good friend to me.”

“Pete and Vicky might just be as nervous as you two. I really think you need to all get together and have a good chat about it. It’s a huge thing you’re all going through—it’s gonna be hard.” Micky said.

“I know being a parent will be hard. I’ve kinda been one already to you three guys. Well, you two mainly, but it’s the pressure of everything building up. I guess it’s got to me…overwhelmed me. I need to talk to Pete, ask him how’s he’s feeling. Let’s finish up here, then go back to the pad. I just need to visit the men’s room first.”

The other two stared at Ronnie as Mike walked off. “I’ll talk to Vicky when she comes back home too. It’s hard to confide in people. I was an only child and didn’t have too many friends.”

“That’s probably the same for Mike, whereas Davy, Pete, and me all have siblings, so we know about looking out for each other,” Micky said

Davy nodded to agree. “Yeah, even though Peter’s the eldest of us and I’m the youngest, we all tend to look out for him because people try and take advantage of the way he is. He can be too sensitive about things. Mike’s like the big brother to us all—he looks out for the three of us.”

“Vicky has a sister and brother, but she’s not seen them in ages. Her parents won’t allow them to. They refuse to have anything to do with us. You guys are like an extended family to both of us. I know she thinks of Pete as a brother.”

“They do seem really close, and they’re so alike in a lot of ways. Sometimes I feel they look like they are a couple,” Mike said to Vicky as he sat back down. “But I know nothing will ever happen between them. I trust them both. Pete’s pretty scared of chicks anyway.” He laughed.

Soon they finished eating and were back on their way to the pad. Mike had followed them but managed to overtake the car and get there first, so he was inside a few minutes before Davy and Micky. They got in just in time to see Pete looking surprised to see Mike.

“You’re home early. What happened with your friends?” He gave Mike a hug and a kiss. “Have you had some lunch? I could make you something.” Mike turned around and stared directly at the other two.

“Yeah, I ate while I was out, Pete.”

Davy wasn’t taking his eyes off him.

“I’m gonna treat you and cook you something special for dinner since you’ve been doing so well with the healthy eating, Mike.” Pete showed him some beef steaks he’d taken out of the freezer. “I’m gonna do some thick-cut fries too—that sound good for you?”

“Yeah, thanks, Pete, but there’s something I need to tell you.”

Vicky came over and got in between them. “I’m gonna head off home. I’ll see you soon. Bye, guys.”

“Is something wrong, Michael? You don’t look too happy, and Davy looks like he’s in a bad mood.”

“I’m gonna apologize first, Pete, because there’s something I need to tell. I’ve been hiding something from you, lying to you. The guys came into the western diner earlier and I was in there with Ronnie.”

Pete looked shocked. He glanced over at Davy and Micky then looked back at Mike. “You and Ronnie? You’re seeing Ronnie? I thought you was up to something but I never thought it would be her.”

“Oh my god, Pete! No, it’s not that at all—I’d never cheat on you, ever. I promise you that. It’s just that…” Pausing for a minute, he saw the glare Davy gave him. Pete turned to watch the interaction between the two of them.

“Please tell me whatever it is. I’m getting worried now.”

“Okay then. I’m sorry, but I’ve been cheating on the diet. I’ve been going out and getting lunch and breakfasts at the western diner. That’s where I’ve been going off to and making excuses to you.” Mike took both of Pete’s hands. “I really am sorry for not being honest with you.”

“Why, Michael? You could have said something to me, told me you weren’t coping well with the diet… I should be the one that’s sorry for forcing you into it—I drove you to this. I feel so bad. It’s all my fault. Will you forgive me?” Pete pulled Mike into a hug.

“Hey, Pete, this isn’t your fault.” Davy came over to the two of them.

“Pete, it’s all on me. I should have told you from the start. _I_ should be asking for your forgiveness.”

“It’s okay. Of course I forgive you. You don’t have to stay with the diet—I shouldn’t have pushed it on you. Do you forgive me for that?”

Mike nodded yes. “Of course I do. _Always._ You’ll get total honesty from me from now on.”

“Okay, well… There’s something I need to tell you—don’t worry; it’s not something too bad.” Pete saw the look Mike gave him and tried to reassure him by squeezing his hand. “It’s just something Vicky told me. She said that Ronnie gave her permission to sleep with me…she thought it would be a quicker and easier way to get pregnant.”

“Ah okay.” Mike didn’t know what else to say.

Micky grabbed Davy by the arm. “Come on, Davy, we can head off to the beach, give them some privacy to talk.”

“You don’t need to, guys. We’re fine, and everything’s okay,” Mike said to them all.

“I said no to her, of course. I could never cheat on you. Vicky said the same too—she wouldn’t go through with it. It’s just not an option for either of us.”

“I would’ve understood if you did want to go through with it, but I’m glad you said no.” Mike pulled Pete’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “You’d have been too scared to actually sleep with her anyway. I know you too well, remember.” Mike laughed.

“So everything’s cool between us?” Pete asked Mike.

“Yes, and I promise no more sneaking around behind your back. Nothing like that will happen again. You can count on that.” Mike leaned over and kissed Pete’s forehead.

“Thank you, Michael.”

“I hope Vicky doesn’t go too mad at Ronnie for eating junk food with Mike,” Micky commented, going over to the ice box to get himself a soda. “Anyone else want one?”

The phone rang and Micky picked it up on his way back from the kitchen. “Hi, yeah all of us are here. We’ll be in all afternoon… Yeah, come around anytime… Sounds good—can’t wait to hear all about it! See you soon.”

Micky joined the others. “That was the guy from the TV network—he’s the friend of the guy from Max Diamond’s show, and he’s coming round to see us, to see what we think if some ideas he’s got for the band.”

Mike got the guys to do a quick tidy-up. He didn’t want the pad to look too much of a mess. They’d just finished when there was a knock at the door. Micky answered it to what looked like two guys who were in their early thirties. Micky showed them through to the living room and offered them a cup of tea or coffee, which they declined.

“Hi, guys. I’m Sam and this is Don. So you’re the Monkees! We watched your tape that you did for Max Diamond’s show… Just to let you know the network decided not to go with his show after all. Things turned into a bit of a mess with his girlfriend, Candy—he caught her in bed with this young guy who was gonna duet with her. He kicked her out, and the network didn’t need the bad publicity.”

“Oh my god, that could’ve been you, Davy—she was lining you up for that job, so it’s a good thing you turned her down.” Micky laughed.

Don spoke this time. “Everyone liked you guys though. The women loved Davy, his looks and him being British. Micky, everyone loved your jokes—you have a good comedy timing. Mike, your songs went down really well, and everyone was impressed with Peter being such a good musician, and the banter between all of you, and of course, brilliant singing and harmonies.”

“That’s good to hear,” Mike said, taking everything in they said. “So what are you interested in us for? What kind of work do have you in mind for us?”

“Well, we’re doing a show based on the clubs of the Strip and we want to show the various house bands that they have playing in each. We want to showcase young bands, catch the young adults and teenagers as viewers. We know that you do three sets at the Dive a week. We want to film some of your shows, see the reaction of your fans… What do you think to that—would you be interested?”

“Wow, of course we would!” Micky blurted out. “That’d be brilliant! We’ll be up for this, won’t we, guys?” He looked at Mike first then moved his gaze onto Pete and Davy.

“You’ll get a contract and be informed of everything we do. We’ll want a few different sets and maybe some new songs from you—would that be a problem?” Frank asked them.

“No, it shouldn’t be. I’ve got some new songs I’m working on right now. What kind of pay are you offering us? I’m kinda our manager as well and before we agree to anything, I want to know all the details, what you expect of us.” Mike wanted to make sure they were gonna get a good deal.

“We understand. We can get the contract sorted for you, so you can see it before anything’s agreed.”

Don started to speak. “We did have another idea… Let me put it by you. It’s something new, that no network’s ever done before. We were thinking of a show involving all of you, a day-by-day account of your lives—song writing, rehearsing, and performing.” He looked at the guys to see what they thought.

Frank added more. “We’d show you living together, get some cameras here in your house… I mean, look, you live by the beach, so we’d show you with your friends, girlfriends, and family involved… A show based on you, a young and upcoming American band.”

The four of them looked at one another in surprise. Mike and Pete exchanged worried glances. Micky was smiling wide and spoke first. “You really think a show like that would ever sell? I mean who’d want to watch a show about other people’s lives?”


	17. Chapter 17

It was Friday morning and Pete was awake, lying beside a still fast-asleep Mike. He hadn’t slept much, due to being nervous about what was planned for the night. They’d arranged to stay over at Vicky and Ronnie’s flat above the Dive—this weekend was the time the girls were most fertile and they didn’t want any problems like the accident they’d had last month, when Mike had hurt his ankle due to Micky’s roller-skate.

Pete liked to watch Mike sleep. To him Mike was perfect, and Peter was lucky to have him as his partner, someone who accepted him and all his faults and insecurities. Mike had had a few chicks interested in him while they’d been together, but he’d chosen Pete over them, which made him so happy. Mike was his first partner. Pete had never had feelings like he did for Mike for anyone before.

Mike woke and looked up at Pete, who was sitting and leaning on the headboard. “Morning, babe. You been awake long? I bet you’re worrying about tonight, aren’t you? Don’t worry. It’s gonna be all right.”

“You know me too well, don’t you? Yeah, I’m nervous, but at least you’re gonna be there too, my big, strong, gorgeous southern man.” Pete leant down and kissed him on the cheek.

“Aahh, Pete, you’re the good-looking one, not me. I’m so lucky to have you here beside me.”

“No that’s me. Not many people would put up with me like you do. I’m the lucky one. I’m gonna make you some breakfast. You stay there. I’ve got a surprise for you, and you need to conserve your energy. I won’t be long.” Pete put on some pants and a T-shirt and went off to the kitchen.

He was soon busy grilling some bacon, tomatoes and mushrooms and plating it up. He then made some scrambled egg and toast and got a tray ready with tea, coffee and orange juice. He was soon back in the bedroom, where he found Mike still in bed, sitting waiting for him.

“Here you go. I’m spoiling you.” Pete put the tray in front of him and picked up a slice of toast and started to eat it.

Mike picked up his knife and fork and took a mouthful. “This is great! Thanks. Aren’t you having anything apart from toast? I’ll share with you.” He put some egg and tomato on his fork and held it up to Pete, who accepted it from him.

“I’m fine. I’m not too hungry. I’ll grab some fruit. Think my nerves are affecting my stomach but I’ll be okay. This is a treat for you—eat it up.” 

“We’ve got the guys from the TV network coming around to do some filming too, remember. Luckily it’s just like a getting to know us interview for all of us, but we need to be careful. You know what I mean and why?” Mike gave Pete a knowing look.

“Yeah, I understand. No showing that we’re together, and watch what I say to them.”

“Good. Let’s get this breakfast finished and get on with the busy day we’ve got ahead.” Mike ate the rest of the food, Pete helped himself to another slice of toast, and after that they got dressed and headed out to the living room. Mike made sure it was looking tidy enough.

Micky was heading down the spiral staircase with Davy not far behind him. “Mike, things don’t have to be perfect you know! What do you think people are gonna think of four young guys living together—they won’t be expecting a palace! The pad’s fine the way it is.”

Sam from the network turned up within the hour with two cameramen and they soon got set up in the living room area. “Let’s start with some music first. You guys okay with that? Maybe have you rehearsing your set for tomorrow night?”

“Sure, that’s cool.” Micky sat at his drumkit while the others picked up their instruments and started with _I’m a Believer_.

“Do about three numbers, then we’ll get on with the interviews.” Sam was pointing at the guys, telling the cameramen what to film, to concentrate on Micky while he was singing. They went into _She Hangs Out_ and the cameraman moved onto Davy, which made him make put more into his performance, smiling harder to the camera. Mike started the intro into _Stepping Stone_ , letting the attention go back to Micky.

Afterward, Sam got the cameras set up ready to do a short interview with each of them, but before they got started, there was a knock at the door. Micky answered it finding Coco at the other side. “This isn’t an awkward time to visit, is it?” She asked looking over at the cameras. “Oh, I didn’t think you’d be starting the filming yet…would it be okay if I hung around?”

“Of course. That’s no problem, and who might you be, young lady?” Sam asked her, standing up to take her hand and kiss it. She didn’t get chance to answer though.

“This is my little sister, Coco,” Micky said, staring straight at her, knowing exactly why she’d come around—she must have been told by his mom yesterday, he thought.

“I’m Sam. Nice to meet you,” he said as he encouraged her to come and sit beside him. “You’re not seeing any of Micky’s friends here, are you?” he asked her.

“No, I’m single. I split up with my boyfriend last week. We just grew apart. I’m a singer, too, just like Micky. We come from a showbiz family—our mom and dad were in movies and plays.”

Micky was looking annoyed that Sam was paying so much attention to Coco, and how she was enjoying it and flirting back with him. He coughed loudly. “Who do you want to interview first? How about Davy here?” Micky pushed him onto the chair that had been placed in front of the camera.

Davy happily sat down. “Ready when you are, Sam?” 

“Okay…well then, tell us all about yourself, Davy. I hear you came here all the way from England. Do you like living here in California? I bet you enjoy the weather we have here.”

“Yeah, I’m from Manchester in the north of England. Who wouldn’t love it over here? The cold and rain verses the sun, sea and sand that’s just a short walk away? I came over here as an actor, but met the guys and joined the band, and I’ve had a great time since. It’s like one big family.”

“So how old are you and is there any special girl in your life?”

“I’m only twenty years old and I’m single right now. I’ve yet to meet that special girl yet, but I’m always on the lookout for her,” Davy answered.

Micky whispered to Mike, “He’s definitely trying out as many chicks as he can, working his way through the whole of South California too.” He laughed.

Davy answered more questions, telling Sam about his past acting jobs and what he hoped for the future for him and the band, and also about his family and older sisters back home in England.

Next Micky was in the hot seat. “I’m Micky. I’m twenty-one and I’m a local here from LA. I’m also from an acting background. I started as a young child and even did commercials. My parents were both actors. Mom was from Texas and my dad from Italy. I have three younger sisters and I’ve got a girlfriend called Gemma who’s also from LA.”

“So you’re the drummer and lead singer in the band?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, me and Davy sing most of our songs. I also play the guitar. I’m into science and inventing things. Let me show you my latest project.” Micky got something from the garage, but he couldn’t get it to work, and suddenly they all smelt burning. Micky laughed. “It’s something that needs some more work, I guess.”

“So should we interview Coco? Would you like to tell us what you think of your brother and the band? Have you been to many of their gigs?” Coco declined. Micky was glaring straight at her, mouthing ‘ _Don’t you dare_ ’ at her. Sam asked her if she would be at the gig on Saturday. The film crew would be there, taping the band playing. She nodded.

Sam suggested a break and maybe a coffee, which Mike went and made. It was decided he’d go next. He pulled Pete over to the kitchen with him. “We can’t say anything about us being together. Remember we don’t know how people would react, and it’s the last thing we want going public. Remember what I said earlier? We need to be careful, okay?”

Pete nodded and took a tray of coffees over to the living room, putting it on the coffee table for everyone to help themselves.

Mike sat down in front of the camera. “You ready for me now? I’m Mike, I play lead guitar and sing in the band, I also write most of the songs for the group, I’m twenty-three and from Texas. I came here for the music scene. I served some time in the air force but that didn’t work out too good, but I’m happy with my life now. I’m in a band with my friends who are like brothers to me. We all live together in this house and get on so well.”

“So no girlfriend on the scene for you, Mike?” was Sam’s next question.

“No, no girl in my life. I wanna concentrate on the band and my music.” He briefly sneaked a look over at Pete and smiled, then answered a few more questions about LA and living near the beach.

Pete was up next and he looked really nervous about being filmed and clammed up a bit at first.

“So, Pete, tell us a few things about yourself. I hear you’re from the east coast?” Sam started the questions, trying to ease him in.

“I’m Pete, the bassist. I’m twenty-four. I was born in Washington DC, but spent most of my life in Connecticut, but moved around a lot as a child due to my father’s work, even spending some time in Berlin when my dad was in the army. I came to California from New York, where I lived in Greenwich Village playing the banjo and guitar in coffee houses.”

“So you’ve finally settled down. I bet you find it different from the north east? I lived in Boston for three months and could not get on with the cold weather.” 

“Yeah, it’s much warmer over here, and I enjoy living at the beach, here in the pad with my best friends. Music is my life. I play bass, guitar, banjo, french horn, piano, organ and other keyboard-style instruments. I started playing when I was nine, and I’ve never wanted to do anything else.”

“So no girlfriend for you either, Pete?” Sam asked.

“No, Micky’s the only one of us with a girl, and they’re very happy together,” he answered.

Sam decided to pack up for the day, just as two neighbors turned up; Nyles to ask them to a party and Mrs. Purdy brought them a cake. She’d been busy baking and made extra for them. There had also been a few interruptions on the phone from three girls calling to talk to Davy.

“Is it always quite busy around here?” Sam asked.

Micky nodded. “You’ll get to see all the girls going mad for Davy in the club tomorrow. My girlfriend will be there too. Have you been to the Dive before?” he asked Sam.

“Once or twice. The staff are friendly. It’s okay—I know about the girl who runs the place and her sexual preferences. One of my friends found out when he asked her out. It was so funny to see him turned down. The chicks are normally over him.”

“Sounds like him and Davy would get along! The manager is a good friend of ours, so it’s good to hear you have no problem with her. She’s been good to us. We’ll see you tomorrow night. I’m looking forward to being filmed. I hope people like us,” Micky said to Sam as he was saying goodbye to him outside.

“Well, bye, and see you tomorrow. By the way, I hope you’re cool with me asking your sister out. She’s a cool, good-looking girl and I’ll treat her well,” Sam reassured Micky, having seen Micky watching him as he was talking to Coco earlier.

The guys had dinner later and chatted about how they thought the day had gone. Davy was hoping he’d come across well when he’d talked about chicks.

“I doubt anything will put the chicks off you. The show might even get more interested in you.” Micky laughed, stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. They ate some of the cake Mrs. Purdey had brought round earlier and it was so nice. Micky and Davy added ice cream to their slices.

Mike and Pete were soon ready to head off to spend the night at Ronnie and Vicky’s. Micky came up and hugged them both. “I hope it all goes well for you. Tell the girls good luck.”

“Yeah, we’ll be keeping everything crossed for you. I’m sure you’ll get them both knocked up,” Davy said, trying to lighten the mood a little and get a reaction from the others. Micky just laughed at him.

Soon Mike and Pete were in the Monkeemobile, on their way to the Strip. Mike looked over at Pete who he could tell was nervous. He reached over and squeezed his hand. “Don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be all right. We’ll be there soon. We can do this, babe.”

“Thanks, Michael. You always know the right thing to say. One more reason I love you.” Pete gave Mike his usual dimpled smile, which he knew Mike loved to see.

Soon they were pulling up outside the Dive and heading into the club.

Christine shouted them over to the bar when she saw them and got them both a drink. Mike managed to persuade Pete to have a small beer to calm his nerves. Ronnie came down about five minutes later when they were at a table waiting for her.

“Hi, Mike, Pete. You wanna come upstairs? Vicky’s up there, and we’ve already opened a bottle of wine.”

They both followed her up to the apartment’s living room. Vicky got up and gave them each a big hug. She whispered in Pete’s ear that she was nervous, hence the wine.

“Don’t worry, me too,” he answered her, as she filled four glasses, handing them over to the others.

“We’ve tried to make the spare bedroom as comfortable as we can for you, and we’re both gonna go downstairs so you can have plenty of privacy,” Ronnie said, drinking her wine.

They went in and there was soft lighting, lots of pillows on the bed, some candles on the nightstand and incense burning. Pete took a look. “Perfect” He smiled at Mike and pulled him into the room. Mike shut the door behind them as Pete went and sat on the bed.

Mike sat beside him and they started kissing. The wine had worked to calm Pete’s nerves, Mike thought. Soon two sets of nimble fingers were swiftly undoing buttons and removing clothing, and then were both naked and in each other’s arms. Mike gazed all over Pete’s lean muscled arms and chest, stroking and caressing his nipples, eventually replacing his fingers with his mouth, tenderly biting and sucking each one.

Mike sat back against the headboard and pulled Pete close to him. He moved some of the pillows and found a couple of magazines underneath, They looked European and the top one had a cute blonde on the front. _I prefer the blond I’ve got here in my arms._ “I bet the girls thought these might help us,” he said to Pete.

“Well only one thing here that interests me and I’m looking at him.” Pete moved his hand farther down Mike’s body, running his fingers through his hairy chest, then, slowing, went in a southern direction.

Mike picked up the magazines and dropped them on the floor. “We can take these home for Micky, add to his bathroom reading material. Well, he won’t understand a word of them, but I’m sure he’ll enjoying looking at the pictures.”

Pete was giggling at that comment. He pushed Mike down and got on top of him, moving slowly, their erections causing friction together “You enjoying this?” He smiled to Mike.

“Sure am, babe.” Mike put his hand around Pete’s and brought both of them to their cocks. “Let’s make this a joint pleasure for both of us. I love watching you get off and come just for me. That sparkle in your eyes when I make you come undone is gorgeous and for my eyes only.”

“I hope my eyes aren’t like Davy’s when he sees a cute chick.”

“No. Yours are much better.” Mike moved their hands together faster. “Oh my god, Pete, s’good.” He kissed Pete, bitting his bottom lip gently. Soon Mike had a good rhythm going, just like they did together onstage. Mike knew it wouldn’t be long before they’d both be reaching a climax.

Mike had noticed two containers discreetly hidden under a pillow, and he got them both and had them ready. He tried to make the move as subtle as he could but there was really no other way to do what was needed. Mike brought the pot to Pete’s cock as he started to come first, covering Mike’s hand as well as filling the container.

“You gonna help me, Pete?” He gently put the last container in Petes hands just as he started to reach his peak. Pete stroked his cock more until he was spent and he’d deposited his sample. “Sorry that part wasn’t so romantic babe, but let’s rest a little and, well, we’ve got all night.”

Mike lay back on the bed in a relaxed mood, giving Pete another kiss. Pete put the tops on the containers and climbed into some shorts he’d brought. He bent down and caressed Mike’s cheek. “I’ll go shout one of the girls and I’ll be back to join you,” he whispered in Mikes ear.

“No problem.” Mike watched him leave the room, Vicky had just come up the stairs and nearly bumped into Pete, but he kept a tight hold of the pots, not wanting any accidents this time. “Here you go. Fingers crossed we’re lucky this time.” He smiled at her.

“Thanks so much.” She hugged Pete tightly as Ronnie joined them. Pete took one of the containers from Vicky, checked it and passed it to Ronnie. Vicky saw both pots looked a little different and he’d made sure Ronnie got a certain one, but she decided not to question him about that, Pete noticed her puzzled look. “Oh I broke a lid and changed it, was just making sure everything was ok with it now.

The girls went to their room and Pete returned to join Mike. Mike was already fast asleep so Pete decided he’d cuddle up to him and soon he was sleeping in Mike’s arms, hoping that Mike wouldn’t mind what he’d done.

He really wanted to make sure he would become a father, to have a baby of his own, and couldn't help thinking that maybe he and Vicky made more sense…as did Mike and Ronnie. And so he'd meddled a little, ensuring Vicky got his sample, and Ronnie, Mike’s.


	18. Chapter 18

Over a month had passed and the guys had just arrived at The Dive to play their usual Saturday-night gig. They had a few of their gigs filmed for the show that the TV network was showcasing them on. Sam had got quite friendly with the guys and he’d also been dating Micky’s younger sister for about four weeks now. They’d both arrived together and seemed happy, and Micky had let Coco know he was very happy for her.

Coco had been singing more and had even done a gig each week for the past two week at the club, and she’d gone down well so Ronnie had offered her a regular slot on a Friday night, which worked well around her studies.

Pete and Annie’s family had arrived for the twins’ naming ceremony. Nick and Claire were staying at the pad; their gran, Mom and Chris had booked into the usual hotel, and everything was in place for the ceremony to take place tomorrow on the beach. Their gran had even brought some old christening gowns that had been passed down through the family and worn by Pete and all his siblings. Annie wasn’t sure how to tell her she’d bought some more non-traditional outfits for the twins.

Ronnie came to see them as they were setting up, bringing them a tray of cokes as usual. “Hi, guys, just to let you know we’ve got a bachelorette party in tonight, and they’ve started early too by the looks of it.”

Davy soon recognized the group of girls and went over to introduce himself, and they were all over him like a rash, especially the bride-to-be. Davy was loving being the center of attention. Sam said to Mike it was probably for the best there was no film crew there tonight.

Soon there set got underway and the group of girls where at the front dancing as near to Davy as they could possibly get, without actually being on stage with him, this didn’t bother him one bit, he was enjoying every moment being the center of attention.

Ronnie was watching the girls from the side of the stage, knowing full well from past experience how the females often ended up fighting over Davy.

Mike too was watching them, hoping the bride-to-be didn’t get too close. He knew Davy would probably be going home with one of them, but just not her—that would be too much.

Micky was watching Sam and Coco. He liked Sam but he’d always been very protective of his little sister, even though she could handle herself and was more grown-up and independent than he was. He knew the three of them relied on Mike too much.

The set went and Davy joined the girls. Micky found Gemma chatting with Coco and Sam. She pulled him close and whispered to him. “I think they make a good couple. He really seems to care for her. I noticed you watching them, but I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about.”

“Okay, I believe you and trust your judgment.”

Nick and Claire had also turned up to see them play, and he came over and gave Mike and Pete a hug. “Everything okay between you two?”

“We’re cool. It’s good to see you. How’s the wedding planning going? Not long to go now,” Mike said to both of them. “I’ll go get us some drinks” He left them to go to the bar.

“I just wish Dad could have at least come for tomorrow, but you know how stubborn he is.”

“Yeah, you have some of his stubborn streak at times, but not as bad as he’ll ever have. He got that from Grandad. They’re so alike.” Pete laughed at him.

“All right, and you turned out more like Mom. She’s too soft and normally gives in.”

Claire watched the interaction between the brothers. She decided to leave them to talk and went to help Mike with the drinks, joining him at the bar a few minutes later.

Mike nodded to acknowledge her. “Thanks. How are things, then?”

“Not the best. Their dad’s pressurising Nick to drop Pete as his best man. He thinks he isn’t his best choice. Nick won’t tell Pete though. His dad doesn’t want him turning up with you either, but don’t worry: we want you to come as Peter’s guest.” She picked up her and Nick’s glasses.

“It’s okay. I understand. I’m just glad Nick sticks up for Pete though. He’s a good guy. I’m an only child. I wish I had siblings, but never mind.”

“Hey, sometimes I wish I was an only child. My older sister can be too much at times—I’d swap you any day.” She took out her wallet and paid for the drinks. “These are on me, to say thanks for letting us stay at the pad. I brought some treats from back home, too, for you guys.”

“Give them to me first—if Micky gets his hands on any candy, no one else will get the chance to even see it. I can hide it away and share it later.”

Soon they were playing their second set and Davy’s new fan club were back at the front. Davy did quite a bit of the singing to give Micky a rest. He seemed to be singing directly to the bride-to-be, and after they’d finished playing, he attached himself to a young blue-eyed blonde who was with the group of girls.

After a few drinks with her, Davy came over to the others, putting his arm over Micky’s shoulder. “I’m gonna be heading off with Belinda. Don’t wait up for me, and don’t worry—I’ll be home in plenty of time to get showered and changed for the ceremony.” He bid farewell with a quick wave, put his arm around the blonde’s waist and they walked off.

“Well, at least there was no fighting over him tonight, and he didn’t end up making out with the bride-to-be.” Micky looked over at her while she was being helped up of the floor after falling down, a little worse for wear.

“I hope her wedding isn’t tomorrow. She’s not gonna be in a fit state for it.” Claire laughed as she looked at Nick. “Don’t worry, I won’t be doing anything like that, and I’m staying in the night before.”

“So does that mean you’re okay with me having a bachelor night with my friends?” He turned to the other three. “You’re all invited, of course. I know Pete and Mike are coming to our wedding, and of course you and Davy are invited too. You’re all more or less extended family to us.”

“I’d love to come, but I think Davy’s going back to England for Christmas and the New Year. He turns twenty-one on the thirtieth and I think his family want to celebrate it with him.”

“That’s no problem. Micky, you can bring Gemma if you want. Our gran offered to pay your airfares for you, and there should be plenty of room at the house for you all,” Nick said to them all.

“That’s good of y’all, but I bet your dad won’t be too happy about that,” Mike added.

“It’s my wedding though, and if you’re not welcome, neither’s he at our wedding.” Nick tried to reassure Mike how important Pete was to the rest of the family.

Soon they were all back at the pad. Micky had come back with the others as Gemma was staying at her parents and was going out early with them, so he got himself comfortable in an armchair with a beer and a late-night movie. 

Mike, Pete, and Nick joined him. Claire decided to go to bed and asked Nick not to drink too much, and be quiet when he did join her later. Not much later after the first movie had finished, Mike and Pete decided to go to bed, but Nick stayed up to watch another movie with Micky. Micky got them both another beer.

“Can’t wait until I’ve moved out of home so I can do things like this. Dad doesn’t like the television on late, disturbing anyone. Be great to be away from his rules,” Nick said before starting his second beer. “You guys are so lucky.”

Micky laughed at that comment. “Mike used to have more rules, but he’s calmed down. Getting together with Pete’s been a good distraction—works well to our benefit.”

“Pete seems to have changed for the better being with Mike as well. He used to be soft and give in to people for an easy life. He wouldn’t say no to anyone.”

The movie finished and Nick checked his watch. “I’d better get off to bed. Hopefully Claire will be asleep and not pay much attention to the time.”

***

Early the next morning, Mike was up drinking his first cup of coffee when there was a knock at the door. He didn’t need to answer it as Annie came in and joined him in the kitchen. She put a few boxes onto the table. “Morning. You want a coffee?” Mike asked her.

“Oh please. I hope you don’t mind me here this early. I’m so glad you’re letting us use the pad for the party afterward.” She started unpacking containers of food. “I spent all yesterday baking and cooking. I hope I haven’t made too much.”

“Hey, don’t worry. Micky will always eat leftovers tomorrow—you know what he’s like. Do you need a hand with anything?” He passed over her coffee.

“Thanks, Mike. There’s some more boxes in the car—could you go get them for me? Are the others still in bed?”

“Yeah,” Mike answered just as Claire came out of the spare bedroom and came over to greet Annie.

“Morning. How’re you doing, Annie? You ready for today?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be… Dylan was really in a bad mood yesterday. I hope he’s better today. Last thing I need is him crying all the time again. You’ll have this to come soon.”

“Nick’s dad brought that up the other day, asking if we’ll be giving them grandchildren after we’re married. Nick brought up the twins being his first grandchildren and he changed the subject.” That comment made Annie look upset. Mike put his arm around her.

“I’m so glad he isn’t here. I can’t believe him at times. I doubt that he’s ever going to accept me or them, but that’s his loss.” Mike hugged her tighter to him.

“Well I told him he might have to wait a while. I want to concentrate on my career, and have some married life with just Nick and I. He didn’t look too happy.” Annie looked a little happier after that comment from Claire. She restarted unpacking the food containers.

“I’d have loved to see the look on his face when you told him that— Oh, morning, Pete.”

Pete came out of the downstairs bedroom and kissed Mike.

“I’ll get you a cup of tea, already got the kettle on.” Mike decided to surprise Pete with the kind of tea, and a few minutes later was passing him a cup.

“Ooh, peppermint. Thank you, Michael. Hey, Annie, looks like you’ve been busy.” He picked up a few of the different containers of food. “Better not let Micky near this until after the ceremony if you want something left for the other guests.”

“Don’t worry, Peter. There’s plenty. This is only part of it—there’s more back at the house. I just need to go back for it, and the children of course. Christine and Coco were getting them ready.” She looked at her watch. “Gran, Mom, and Chris will be here in just over an hour, so I guess I better get moving.”

She went out of the front door just as Micky was getting up. He spotted the food on the table and smiled. “Don’t even think about it—that food’s for the party later,” Mike told him.

“All right, I’ll get some cereal for breakfast, Davy not here yet?” he asked looking around.

“No not yet, but hopefully he’ll not get back too late. He knows he’s one of the guide parents. I pity poor Dylan…you two aren’t the best influences for him. He’ll be chasing chicks in disguises.”

“I bet Davy’s never thought of doing that, in case he bumps into any of his previous dates when out with a new chick. I ought to suggest it to him,” Micky said while pouring some orange juice and trying to open a container to get a sandwich.

Mike noticed and slapped his hand. “What did I tell you before, boy? Keep your hands off the food!”

“Spoilsport! I’m a growing young man. Pete, tell him please—he’ll listen to you,” Micky pleaded. Pete just shook his head and mouthed _sorry_ to him. So Micky took his juice over to the couch and put the television on.

Soon Nick was up and sitting with Micky on the couch watching cartoons. Davy had arrived home and was in the shower, then going to get ready. Annie, Christine, and Coco arrived with the twins, who were both dressed in new outfits, Summer in a flowered dress and Dylan in a yellow top and denim dungarees.

“So much better than the family christening gowns,” Pete was saying as Mike went to let Pete and Annie’s family in. Their mom and gran went to fuss over the children, while Chris just stood out of the way, feeling a little awkward. He’d not really made much an effort with any of the others before, just normally stayed around his father.

Pete sensed he felt uncomfortable and went over and pulled him into a hug. “You cool with all this, Annie, Christine, the twins, and of course me and Michael?” he asked, unsure of what response he’d get in return, but Chris nodded and Nick shouted him over to sit with him and Micky.

“He’ll come round.” Mike came up to Pete, putting an arm over his shoulder, pulling him close.

Not much later, Ronnie and Victoria arrived and even bought present for the twins and flowers for Annie. Mike had made sure all the guys had dressed nicely in shirts and semi-formal pants, similar to how Nick and Chris had dressed. Annie had a longer flowered dress, similar to Summer’s.

All the guys had taken some beach chairs down to the beach for Mrs. Straus and Mrs. Thorkelson and anyone else who wanted to sit. The celebrant arrived and introduced himself to everyone before the ceremony was due to start.

He’d written a very personalized and meaningful service. Mrs. Straus started off with a reading of a poem. Annie and Christine then proceeded, stating their hopes and wishes for the children’s future and then it was the turn of the guide parents to make declarations of promises and commitments, to support and guide the twins as they grew.

Pete held Annie and Christine’s hands as they watched the others. First it was Summer’s turn with Mike, who held her tightly in his arms. “I promise to always look out for her and keep her on the right path and away from bad influences, and unsuitable males,” Mike said, looking straight over at Davy.

Ronnie and Vicky then said their part, taking turns holding Summer then handing her to Mrs Thorkelson.

Next it was Dylan with Coco, Micky. and Davy. “I promise to be a cool uncle to the little guy, and teach him everything I know. He can be my little apprentice for my inventions and I’ll always be there to have fun with him. I can teach him how to drive,” Micky said while holding Dylan, who seemed to be giggling up at him.

Davy started next when Micky passed him over. “I’ll make sure he knows how to treat a girl right. _I do have some morals, and I don’t get many complaints either, so I can’t be doing that much wrong,_ ” he mouthed at the other three guys. “I’ll always be there for him anytime he needs a chat or anything.”

Davy passed Dylan to Coco. She kissed his forehead and said her part adding a little extra. “I promise to make sure that Micky and Davy don’t lead you too astray and will watch over them too.” She gave Dylan to Mrs. Straus. Pete and Nick then did a short reading, something they’d written as children that they used to read to Annie, which soon had her in tears. 

The celebrant said a few more words and finished off the ceremony, and they all went back to the pad to start the after party. Music was soon playing on the juke box, and Micky finally got his hands on the food.

Annie and Christine thanked all their family and friends for coming, and put the twins in the spare bedroom for a nap. Mrs. Straus gave Annie two checks to pay into the bank accounts she’d already set up for the twins. “Thanks so much, Gran.” Annie was soon in tears again. 

Vicky and Ronnie went over to Mike and Pete, and asked them to go out to the sundeck with them. “We’ve got something to tell you,” Vicky got in first and grabbed Pete’s hand, pulling him behind her.

“We got our results from the doctor yesterday, but we’ve been too nervous to open them…do you think you could do the honors?” Vicky asked them both, passing over two envelopes, one with each of their names on.

“You sure about this?” Mike asked, staring from Pete to the girls, who both nodded in response. Mike gave Pete one envelope, which he noticed was Vicky’s. He looked nervous himself.

“Go on, Pete, open it and let me know?” Vicky pleaded with him. He looked at Mike who just nodded. He ripped open the envelope and read the letter, passing it to Vicky. “It’s positive! You’re pregnant!” He smiled at her and looked so happy. Vicky put her arms around him and they both turned to watch Mike open Ronnie’s letter.

He opened it and read the contents. “It’s positive, Ronnie! You’re pregnant too, and the doctor wants to see you because she thinks that you’re a month further on than Vicky after the chat you had with her.” He passed the envelope to her.

Vicky and Ronnie exchanged glances and hugged each other. Pete smiled so brightly at Mike and pulled him close and kissed him. “We’re gonna be Dads,” he declared, Mike just smiled back and pulled him closer to his chest. Tears formed in Petes eyes.

Micky and Davy came out to see what was going on. They looked from the girls to Pete and Mike. “Got anything to tell us, then?” Micky asked Mike.

“Ronnie and Vicky are both pregnant,” Mike said to the two of them.

They both came over and pulled Mike and Pete into a group hug.

“That’s great news.” Davy said. “We’re gonna be uncles again, Mick.” He laughed.

Pete was still clinging onto Mike, not wanting to let go of him. _I’m gonna be a dad. Vicky’s gonna have my baby. Just one problem…who’s the father of Ronnie’s baby?_ He felt guilty about what he’d done.

Mike held him tightly, kissing Pete on the top of his head and thinking to himself, _Ronnie’s having my child. I remember she said she used the smaller sample, and I’d marked the container on the bottom, so I knew it was mine. I checked after dropping them. But I hope Pete’s the father of Vicky’s baby. I’m gonna keep my fingers crossed…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to comment


End file.
